


Press F to pay respects

by Medoch



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, OOC, Post-Canon, androids are kinda aliens, i've never written so much before, two endings (read the summary), undercover fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 51,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medoch/pseuds/Medoch
Summary: Через два года, три месяца и двадцать один день Маркус всё-таки появляется на пороге его квартиры.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ебать я дописала его  
> с почином мой первый макси, все дела  
> теги по-русски: мат (много мата); ментальные расстройства; андроиды скорее инопланетяне, чем роботы; флафф, который вы не заметите, потому что он под прикрытием; я всё ещё не умею писать порно, тем более с андроидами; некоторый оос персонажей (вообще на самом деле не оос нихуя и я даже где-то поясняла почему но ВЫ ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНЫ); всратые фаноны и хэдканоны (особенно на гэвина и элайджу); местами отсутствие обоснуя и рояли в кустах; сомнительные медицинские детали; детективная история, в которой нет детектива, потому что я никогда не пробовала их писать и фичок вообще не об этом; возможны стихийные ошибки и опечатки тк я перепечатывала это с лапса чтобы вам было удобнее читать этого монстра
> 
> короче  
> приятного чтения  
> надеюсь, вам понравится!!!!!!

_люби меня люби меня люби_  
_пока мы не застынем так навечно_  
 _как статуи_  
 _стихи_  
 _картины_  
 _речи_  
 _пока я сам тебя не позабыл_

Они вваливаются к Фаулеру одновременно, вдвоём, едва не столкнувшись в проёме плечами – так и застряли бы, наверное, копошась и шевеля конечностями, как таракан, завалившийся в щель между досок. Вваливаются – и говорят в унисон, перебивая друг друга; два громких басовитых голоса сливаются в неразличимый, навязчивый шум:

– Капитан, блядь, что за херня!

и

– Фаулер, дружище, какого чёрта?

В принципе, флёр нереального ахуя уже разлился по всему отделу (даже Коннор в углу рядом со столом Хэнка неравномерно, почти тревожно мигает диодом), но весь отдел не влез бы в крошечный, похожий на аквариум кабинетик капитана, в котором за несколько секунд становится чертовски тесно и душно.

Капитан встаёт с кресла, с привычно-грозным видом сцепляет руки за спиной и смотрит на Хэнка и Гэвина не иначе как на двух нашкодивших щенков. Пару мгновений, глядя на его слишком серьёзный еблет с залёгшей между бровей складкой, Гэвин надеется, что капитан скажет, мол, это шутка, ребят, вы чего, я же не ебанулся. Потому что, если это не шутка, думает Гэвин, то он однозначно ебанулся. В край. Ко всем чертям. Девиантнулся на хуй с этими девиантами.

Капитан угрюмо молчит несколько минут, глядя на них с высоты своего роста (скорее даже с высоты собственной должности, ростом-то они все примерно одинаковые, шесть футов и что-то там дюймов), а потом садится обратно и тяжело, угрюмо вздыхает, потирая пальцами переносицу.

– Мне кажется, – устало выдаёт он, – я вполне ясно всё объяснил ещё в приказе. Хэнк, ты ведёшь целую пачку важнейших для нашего будущего дел – их нужно прорабатывать прямо сейчас, а не водить здесь экскурсии. Рид подобных дел не ведёт.

Они снова говорят одновременно. Вскидываются, как две собаки, и лают:

– Но почему Рид-

– Но какого я-

Капитан ощутимо долбит ладонью по стеклянному столу. Складка между его бровей становится ещё больше, но Гэвин, в отличие от Хэнка, не замолкает – только перескакивает с одной мысли на другую:  
– Я, блядь, тоже не развлекаться сюда хожу! Почему не Миллер? почему не Чэнь? Какого хрена? Ёбаные тостеры...

К его сбивчивой тираде подключается Хэнк.

– Он прав, Джеффри. Он – самый неподходящий для этого задания человек, он же совершенно, на хер, не ладит с-

Гэвин слышит вздох капитана, и это не тот вздох, после которого человек сдаётся, или пишет признание, или сдаёт своих дружков. Это _«боже-блядь-мой-вы-оба-что-тупые»_ вздох, после которого затыкаются не только Гэвин и Хэнк, но и, кажется, всё вокруг, даже сраные механические часы на стене.

– Проводить _«интеграционный экскурс в дела центрального полицейского департамента Детройта»_ будет детектив Гэвин Рид. – Капитан отчётливо обозначает точку, даже пальцем в стол тыкает для большего эффекта, – Почему? Потому что только у детектива Гэвина рида, – взгляд становится острым и ледяным, – нет грёбаного напарника, следовательно, присутствие андроида его работе не помешает – может быть, даже поможет. Всё ясно?

И апеллировать к логике, как выражается Коннор, в этой ситуации совершенно бесполезно. Если капитану приспичило – а это как раз тот случай, когда ему приспичило, припёрло, пришёл ёбаный инсайт или что ещё, Гэвин понятия не имеет, – можно только смириться и делать свою работу.

Как он будет делать свою работу со сраным иерихонцем за спиной, Гэвин в душе не ебёт. За три недели этого дерьма – как там сказал капитан? интеграционного экскурса, бла-бла – он просто свихнётся на хер, и оставшуюся часть своей и без того не особо классной жизни будет куковать в дурке под наблюдением врачей и медсестёр. Половина из которых, если не больше, тоже сраные пластики. Пиздец, думает Гэвин.

– Пиздец.

Когда он разворачивается и выходит из кабинета-аквариума следом за Хэнком, ему вдогонку летит:  
– Мир меняется. Вытащи уже голову из жопы, Рид, – и на душе становится ещё паршивее.

Хреновы пароварки. И ведь пароваркой его не назовёшь, этого... интегранта – после ноябрьских поправок к конституции честь и достоинство личности рандомного девианта защищается точно так же, как честь и достоинство личности рандомного человека. А ещё девиант из _Иерихона_ вполне может дать в табло за «пароварку», «тостер» или «ведро с болтами», с них всех станется, они же революционеры сраные, свобода или смерть, вся хуйня.

Гэвин выходит на улицу, заворачивает за угол хмурого серого здания и смачно сплёвывает на снег. Отчаянно хочется закурить, но с тех пор, как он словил пулю в лёгкое на одном из выездов, курить ему строго-настрого запретили, и этого запрета, в отличие от остальных, пришлось послушаться: угрозы, которые озвучивал врач, были действительно стрёмными. Воспаление, некроз, смерть, ничего весёлого. Гэвин дёргает плечом и глубоко вдыхает, ощущая, как воздух холодит слизистую носа и лёгкие. Ему хочется орать, материться и месить что-нибудь кулаками – да хоть стену, – но Гэвин только дышит, стоя на морозе без куртки, ощущая, как ветер забирается под футболку. Мёрзнуть ему тоже, кстати, не советовали, но кого ебёт.

Когда Гэвин возвращается обратно, в него с размаху влетает Коннор – совсем как человек, словно бы и не заметил, хотя все знают, что он не может не заметить и копирует человеческие действия специально, чтобы втереться в доверие.

– Чё надо, пластик? – огрызается Гэвин.

Коннор моргает жёлтым диодом, на доли секунды уходя в красный. Обрабатывает что-то. Стоит на проходе, смотрит так, будто боится за своего собрата, но – серьёзно, что Гэвин ему сделает? Вдарит по пластиковой роже? Так ему самому потом с большой вероятностью прилетит – и сильнее. На хуй надо.

– На хуй надо, – повторяет Гэвин уже вслух. – Хоть увольняйся, блядь.

Диод Коннора начинает мигать ещё истеричнее. Пластиковый говнюк хмурится почти по-человечески, как хмурится обычно сидя в глубокой задумчивости Хэнк. Перенимает от человеческого – тьфу ты – папочки, что ли? Отвратительно.

– Ваше увольнение будет большой потерей для департамента, детектив Рид, – выдаёт Коннор после нескольких секунд удивительно шумного молчания. – Но я попросил бы вас...

– Я попросил бы тебя заткнуться на хер и не лезть в мою работу, пластик. Ферштейн?

Диод снова уходит в жёлтый, но в этот раз не моргает, просто светится, как сигнал светофора. Гэвин хмыкает, обходит Коннора по дуге, отмахиваясь от свербящего внутри желания задеть плечом (плечо пострадает сильнее, чем тостер), и плюхается в кресло перед своим столом, утыкаясь взглядом в терминал. У него есть ещё немного времени для того, чтобы разгрести незначительные дела – перед тем, как департамент превратится в музей, или зоопарк, или где там ещё детишкам экскурсии проводят.

Он засиживается до ночи, забивая на гудение головы и жалобное ворчание желудка: пожрать всегда успеется, а с башкой ничего не поделаешь – сказываются переработка и недосып. В полвторого ночи его взашей выгоняет Тина; она хлопает Гэвина по плечу на прощание, криво улыбается и говорит:  
– Держись, Рид.

– Говоришь так, как будто Фаулер меня на пытки отправил.

Тина недовольно фыркает. За день её удивление немного спало, и теперь она выглядит всего лишь скептично и слегка недовольно – потому что все, блядь, кроме капитана, понимают, что Гэвин Рид плюс сраный тостер равно пиздец в квадрате.

– Ты весь день выглядел, словно тебя завтра хоронить будут, – она вздыхает, – отдохни, Рид. Три недели – это не смертельно. Отходишь с этим... кем бы он ни был, вернёшься к работе, въебёшь всем правонарушителям. Ну?

Тина ведёт себя, как его мамочка. Или добрая тётушка. Или старшая сестра. В любом случае – тянет развалиться на её коленях и пожаловаться, но он, блин, взрослый мужик, тридцать шесть лет, стаж работы в полиции почти тринадцать, страшное ебало, да и Тина мелкая, переодеть в нормальную одежду – так вообще за школьницу сойдёт. Так что Гэвин не разваливается у неё на коленях, говорит только:  
– Придётся звать их по имени.

– Их?

– Коннора тоже.

Тина заливисто смеётся и, запихнув Гэвина в такси, возвращается в участок. Ночная смена, немного заторможенно думает Гэвин, не позавидуешь. Он по молодости старался только в ночные и выходить – ночами больше говна случается, веселее. Сейчас уже не особо весело, юношеский максимализм поутих, осталось только мрачное осознание: на свете полно уёбков, что днём, что ночью, – и желание этих уёбков наказывать. Как минимум законными путями.

Только вот в законах бывают дыры. Вот как сейчас – не закон, а одна огромная дырища, из которой высовывают свои пластиковые головы андроиды. Как их наказывать? Как – и зачем, почему, какого хрена – их защищать? Гэвину хочется вернуться в свой два-ка-восемнадцатый, в свои полузабытые пятнадцать-шестнадцать, где всё было просто: прайды, абстрактные мемчики, обсуждения на реддите и глухой туман от травки вместо мозгов в голове. И никаких андроидов, никаких революций, никаких новых форм жизни.

В шестнадцать у Гэвина ещё не было гениального брата и шрамов, поначалу уродовавших лицо так, что люди боялись подойти. В шестнадцать шутки типа «ты приёмный» ещё казались ему смешными.

Он моргает, когда такси останавливается у дома. Угрюмая, уёбищная высотка бросает жирную тень на улицу даже тогда, когда света за ней вообще никакого нет. Жёлтые окна похожи на хищные пустые глаза, отблёскивающие в темноте: иногда в них мелькают тени, напоминающие тонкие узкие зрачки. Гэвин вылезает из такси в холодный зимний воздух, делает глубокий дрожащий вдох, пытаясь привыкнуть к холоду, и шагает по вытоптанной в снегу дорожке к подъезду. Его квартира – на двадцать третьем, просторная и тёплая, с окнами, выходящими на частокол других уныло-уёбищных серых домов, кучей светильников в самых неожиданных местах и минималистичным дизайном; Гэвин выбирал её придирчиво и принципиально – ему самому было в целом плевать, где жить, лишь бы светло было, но...

– Пейота, твою мать!

Он спотыкается, едва не растягиваясь на полу. Пейота – клочковатая трёхцветная кошка, линяющая круглый год, словно завод по производству шерсти – подскакивает и строит недовольную морду, сверкнув бутылочной зеленью глаз. Гэвин невольно улыбается: ждала, – и, наклонившись, гладит её по мягкой спине, извиняясь, берёт на руки – лапы ложатся на плечи, когти сильно впиваются в кожу под футболкой. Ещё несколько пар глаз голодно сверкают из темноты кухни: наверное, корм в дозаторе закончился.

Гэвин шагает по квартире, включив везде свет, гладит Ктулху, Придурка и Принцессу Баблгам, взглядом разыскивает Хтонь, но находит только свежие царапины на кухонном гарнитуре.

– Падла мелкая, – Гэвин фыркает, отпуская Пейоту – та залезает ему на плечи и виснет на шее, как воротник.

Он находит пакет с кормом и засыпает его в опустевший дозатор. Кошки тотчас же заинтересованно подбегают к широкой, на шесть морд, кормушке и гипнотизируют её взглядом, и кто-то – кажется, Придурок – бьёт-таки лапой по рычагу, и корм высыпается в миску. Гэвин слышит урчание и хруст – и вспоминает, что ему тоже не мешало бы пожрать. Он выуживает из холодильника замороженную пиццу, суёт её в микроволновку, наблюдая, как умная – но не очень – машина превращает застывший кусок теста и кучки замороженного синтетического говна в нормальную человеческую пищу.

Поев, он забивает на мрачные мысли о завтрашнем дне и принимается искать Хтонь. Знает, что не уснёт, если не проверит, как она – что там с подживающей раной у неё на загривке, и гноящимися глазами, и скверным характером. Чёрный шерстяной комок находится под диваном, куда Гэвин неосторожно лезет сначала рожей, а потом уже руками – и заслуженно получает когтями по ебалу за тупость. Хтонь шипит и царапается, вырывается из рук, смотрит бешеными зелёными глазищами так испуганно, что у Гэвина сердце щемит.

– Что же с тобой делали, а, Хтоня, – почти ласково бурчит он, осторожно придерживая кошку исцарапанными чуть ли не в мясо руками и осматривая.

С глазами всё в порядке. С загривком тоже. Миска с кормом – специально для новеньких – стоит всё ещё полная в углу комнаты. Хтонь выглядит гораздо лучше, чем в тот день, когда Гэвин припёр её в ветеринарку: всю залитую чем-то чёрным, как мазут, и вонючим, как машинное масло, со здоровой дырой на загривке, шерстью, лезущей клочками и почти не открывающимися глазами.

Он отпускает её, и она с воплем забивается обратно под диван, в самый угол. Гэвин шебуршит кормом в миске для новеньких и уходит к своей кровати, где уже развалилась, заняв половину места, Принцесса Баблгам: одиннадцать килограмм гордости, манерности и снежно-белой шерсти. Едва Гэвин ложится рядом, Принцесса складывает на него лапы и голову и, урча, проваливается в сон, закрывая голубые глазищи, – а он ещё минимум час тупит в освещаемый светодиодной лентой белый потолок.

Утром он проёбывает первые два будильника, а потому не завтракает; второпях напяливает разные носки, хотя замечает это уже потом, по дороге (они у него все чёрные, но разных оттенков, и хренов пластиковый кен из Иерихона это по-любому заметит); несколько раз запинается об Пейоту, матерясь и извиняясь, и обещая купить ей вкусняшек по дороге обратно; едва не ловит штраф за превышение скорости почти прямо перед участком.

Но – не опаздывает. Появляется минута в минуту: небритый, с исцарапанным ебалом, разными носками и мерзким настроением. Бурчит на весь подозрительно притихший участок:  
– Ну и где там мой пла... интегрант?

– Я здесь, детектив Рид.

Голос смутно знакомый, и Гэвин хмурится, поворачиваясь к иерихонцу – чтобы с размаху въебаться в отсутствие диода, мерцающий смуглый скин и глаза – разные, заглядывающие прямо в давно развороченное и криво зажившее нутро.

_И Гэвин понимает: по его душу из Иерихона прислали не просто пластикового демона.  
Из Иерихона по его душу пришёл сам, мать его, пластиковый Сатана._


	2. Chapter 2

Надо отдать Гэвину должное: он быстро берёт себя в руки. Быстрее, чем, очевидно, весь остальной участок – тишина, с порога показавшаяся просто сонной, оказывается тишиной бесконечного охуевания. Гэвин натягивает на лицо улыбку – даже не самую кривую из всех, на которые способен! – и сквозь зубы проговаривает:  
– Добро пожаловать в центральное отделение департамента полиции Детройта... Маркус, верно?

Пластиковый Сатана протягивает Гэвину руку, и скин с неё не стекает, не обнажает белый остов. Гэвин подтормаживает, но это замечает, наверное, только Коннор, снова тревожно мигающий диодом в углу. И смотрящий так, словно от простого рукопожатия весь департамент взлетит на воздух. Гэвин подтормаживает – но всё-таки пожимает руку, ощущая под ладонью обманчивую мягкость фальшивой кожи и твёрдость несуществующих костей.

Маркус расплывается в мягкой, располагающей улыбке. Мимика у него получше, чем у механически дёргающегося (очевидно, от сраного пластикового беспокойства и невозможности просчитать ситуацию, ха, выкуси, сраная микроволновка) Коннора. Может, он просто спокойнее – хотя все радикалы, революционеры и прочие мудаки на р должны нервничать даже просто глядя на хренов полицейский участок, – и поэтому ни одна несуществующая мышца на его приближенном к человеческому лице лишний раз не дёргается. Улыбка повисает в воздухе на несколько секунд, как искра фейерверка, а потом гаснет, и Маркус возвращается к своему прежнему выражению лица.

Стандартное выражение лица Коннора – этакий почти отсутствующий покерфейс, и по этому выражению в нём всегда узнаётся болванка, кукла, даже если диод не видно, – потому что у живых людей такого выражения не бывает, если они, конечно, не мертвы.

Но у пластикового Сатаны – Маркуса, поправляет себя Гэвин, чтобы невзначай не оговориться – выражение лица совсем другое. Он чуть-чуть хмурится, словно задумался о чём-то, словно его системы загрузила какая-то непомерно огромная проблема, которую он своими пластиковыми мозгами пытается решить. Разноцветные глаза следят за каждым движением Гэвина, каждым лишним вдохом, почти что хищно, но – Гэвин привык к хищным взглядам.

Сдерживаться от желания дать в ебало – не привык, и вот это уже немного проблематично.

– Достопримечательности показывать не буду, – хрипло говорит Гэвин, и мимика Маркуса снова оживляется: он вздёргивает бровь. – Мы тут работой занимаемся, а не хернёй страдаем.

Взгляд пластикового Сатаны чуть-чуть теплеет, но Гэвин едва ли замечает это. Он плюхается на стул перед своим терминалом и открывает список незакрытых дел, пытаясь не обращать внимания на (слона в комнате) стоящего за спиной андроида. Ему даже почти удаётся: добрые полчаса он перебирает данные по делу убийства Алисы Харт, двадцатилетней студентки университета Уэйна. Но потом – когда пластиковый Сатана за спиной неуловимо переминается с ноги на ногу, хотя ему это на хер не нужно, – его всё-таки переклинивает:  
– Да приземлись ты, блин, уже где-нибудь, пла... Мар... интегрант.

Пластиком называть нельзя, по имени – стрёмно. На «интегранта» Маркус смешливо фыркает и уходит, а потом появляется снова – со стулом. Говорит:  
– Я скачал все данные по делу Алисы Харт.

– Что-нибудь заметил?

Маркус неопределённо пожимает плечами, мнётся, словно стесняется говорить. Робот – и стесняется, ну блядь, думает Гэвин, приехали. Закатывает глаза, сжимает пальцы в кулак, медленно дышит носом. Заметит – и похуй, можно списать на нервозность: такая важная шишка, в конце концов, глава революции, ну охуеть и не выхуеть.

– Рожай уже, не сожру.

– Кровоизлияния на шее жертвы, – с какой-то странной, немеханической интонацией говорит пластик, – слишком отчётливые для такого способа удушения. В отчёте коронера говорилось, что она умерла не от удушья, а от кислородного голодания мозга по причине пережатия сонной артерии. Проще говоря, – он старательно отводит взгляд, избегая смотреть Гэвину в лицо (ещё одно большое отличие от Коннора, который обычно пялится, не моргая, когда говорит), – её не душили в общепринятом смысле слова. Её просто с силой держали за шею.

Гэвин кивает. Всё это он уже знает, механический слог и заумные словечки его после Коннора едва ли напрягают.

– И?

– Человеку сделать подобное довольно затруднительно. Принимая во внимание отсутствие каких-либо отпечатков и частиц ДНК на месте преступления, я предполагаю, что убийство совершил... – он почти незаметно запинается и всё-таки поднимает взгляд на Гэвина, смотрит твёрдо и хмуро, совсем как человек, аж бесит, – андроид.

Ну охуеть теперь. Что за лидер сдаёт собственных товарищей? Гэвин пытается держать на лице покерфейс, но что-то, видимо, всё равно просачивается сквозь бегущую строку самоубеждения «мне похуй, мне похуй»: Маркус снова расплывается в улыбке, немного нервной, такой совсем _человеческой_ , и взгляд разноцветных глаз-стекляшек становится чуть теплее. На мгновение Гэвину становится интересно – а каким цветом светился бы сейчас его диод? – но он стремительно забивает эту мысль в самый угол сознания.

– Каждый должен отвечать за свои преступления, детектив Рид, – с этой нервной неровной улыбкой тихо, почти вкрадчиво говорит пластиковый Сатана, и Гэвину кажется, что это какой-то жирный намёк, но он в упор не видит, на что. – В том числе и мой народ.

Мой народ, ха. У Гэвина в голове взрываются целые фейерверки абсолютно тупых мыслей. Ты чё, думает он, король лев? Где твои Тимон и Пумба, а? А потом он вспоминает те два ведра, которые маячат у Маркуса за спиной на половине выступлений и интервью – как их там? – Саймон и Норт, во. Пиздец, думает Гэвин, с трудом удерживаясь от тупого ржача. Пиздец.

Он берёт себя в руки – промедление длиной почти в минуту пластиковый Сатана по-любому заметил, но пускай, хрен с ним; думает, что кожаные мешки тупые – пусть думает, Гэвину насрать: он-то про себя знает, что не тупой.

– Ты давай потише с этим, – бурчит он, – все дела с участием плас... – да блядь, – андроидов я обязан делегировать Андерсону.

Маркус вздёргивает бровь; глаза-стекляшки прожигают в роже Гэвина очередную дыру.

– Почему?

Гэвин тупит в его каменную рожу секунд двадцать, и неожиданно чётко осознаёт, что свихнётся на хер ещё к концу первой недели, потому что пластиковый Сатана – он такой, сука, _пластиковый_. С ним ещё сложнее, чем с человеком, а Гэвин даже с людьми дерьмово ладит.

– Что – почему?

– Почему ты... – Маркус запинается, и запинается нарочно, словно в отместку за все недосказанные оскорбления, – вы обязаны делегировать дела с участием андроидов лейтенанту Андерсону?

Закончив вопрос, Маркус оборачивается в сторону стола Хэнка. Коннор беззастенчиво пялится на них из угла, тревожно мерцая жёлтым диодом, но под улыбкой (или они там общаются как-то, телепатия, ага) пластиковго Сатаны становится спокойнее, и диод мгновенно уходит в ровный синий.

– Можешь тыкать, – говорит Гэвин. – До одиннадцатого ноября Хэнк раскрыл больше дел с участием андроидов, чем кто-либо другой из отдела. Плюс у него есть Коннор, который, типа, изначально вообще создан был, чтобы трепаться с девиантами. Они сработались, все дела, на выходе получилась команда «А» для раскрытия пластиковых дел.

Гэвин застывает, моргает и поджимает губы. Размышляет о том, дадут ему всё-таки в табло или нет: в первый же день отхватить было бы тупо, но зато пластиковый Сатана уйдёт к кому-нибудь другому, а Гэвин сможет спокойно заниматься своими делами.

Но Маркус не даёт в табло – Маркус фыркает с такой стрёмной насмешливо-пренебрежительной интонацией, что Гэвину становится, ну, _по-настоящему_ стрёмно (а ему не было по-настоящему стрёмно с пластиковых болванок примерно никогда). Глаза-стекляшки становятся холодными, как разноцветный лёд.

– Пластиковые дела, значит, – Маркус щурится, и взгляд у него становится совсем сатанинским; Гэвин чувствует, как автоматически напрягаются мышцы, готовые отражать удар. – Почему их не ведёшь ты, детектив?

И о, это чисто риторический вопрос: в интонации, с которой пластик это произносит, уже есть ответ, и ответ этот – «потому что ты полнейший мудила, Гэвин Рид». Гэвин щурится, щерится оскалом, как собака в подворотне, затыкает подальше стрёмное ощущение, орущее о том, что Маркус закопает его заживо на ближайшем детройтском кладбище, и отвечает:  
– Я больше по людям, Маркус.

Пластиковый Сатана поднимает брови, закидывает ногу на ногу (брючина, стоящая пару лямов только на вид, натягивается на острой коленке, Гэвин совсем не залипает, нет) и продолжает допрос.

– Тогда почему ты хочешь вести это дело?

И Гэвин, недолго думая, отвечает правду:  
– Мне интересно.

Потому что ему действительно интересно, и, как сказал капитан, мир меняется, надо вытаскивать голову из жопы и как-то мириться с новой формой разумной жизни, как пришлось мириться с неприятием родителей, гениальностью братца, перекошенным от шрамов страшным ебалом в зеркале и двумя годами чистейшего ужаса в армии, почти на передовой. Как говорится, держи друзей – которых у Гэвина нет нихуя, за исключением, наверное, Тины и ветеринарши в «Лапках» – близко, а врагов ещё ближе. И всё, что ты ненавидишь, узнавай как свои пять пальцев, чтобы в случае чего знать, куда лучше ударить. И будь всегда готов к тому, что кто-нибудь выстрелит тебе в спину.

Можно назвать Гэвина параноиком, но кто знает, может, это когда-нибудь спасёт ему жизнь.

Взгляд пластикового Сатаны – да и сам он весь, с головы до ног – после этого ответа становится как-то... мягче, что ли. Стрёмное зудящее предчувствие того, что Гэвина закопают заживо, исчезает, и атмосфера становится если не нормальной, то точно получше, чем была. И Маркус снова улыбается – в этот раз едва-едва, уголками губ и глазами.

– Ты очень похож на одну мою подругу, детектив.

Дайте Гэвину риду награду за терпение и дружелюбие – его в реальном времени сравнивают со сраной микроволновкой, и он не лезет в драку и даже не орёт. Улыбается только ну очень криво, а потом, снова пробежавшись по материалам дела, закусывает губу и спрашивает, не глядя на Маркуса:  
– Умеешь отслеживать следы тириума?

– Умею. Смогу даже проанализировать, если их не затоптали.

Гэвин задумывается, кем пластик был до того, как девиантнулся – неужто тоже типа детективом? Потому что сиделки, медработники и прочие бытовые андроиды навряд ли способны на что-то подобное, а скачать до сих пор засекреченные спецификации Киберлайф не невозможно, конечно, но сложно должно быть пиздец.

– Не затоптали, – кивает Гэвин, – там всё ещё рыщут криминалисты, проверяют каждую хренову снежинку. Пойдём.

Он вырубает терминал и поднимается на ноги, краем глаза замечая, как плавным, слитным движением – как кошка – поднимается и Маркус. Они выходят на улицу, и Гэвин зевает, с удовлетворением ощущая, как холодный декабрьский воздух морозит лёгкие, а потом оборачивается, чтобы спросить, не соизволит ли его революционерское высочество пройтись пешком, – да так и застывает.

Маркус кутается в длинную белую куртку с утеплением – в похожую куртку, только покороче и попестрее, много лет назад кутался и сам Гэвин, лёжа в окопе посреди ёбаного нигде, под тремя слоями снега, и отстреливаясь от волочащихся, как зомби, сквозь пустошь андроидов. Его флешбекает с такой силой, что он забывает, как дышать, почти на минуту – до тех пор, пока пластиковый Сатана не касается осторожно его плеча.

– Ты в порядке, детектив?

Не-а. Нихрена не в порядке. Строгая докторша с невыговариваемой польской фамилией обещала ему, что флешбеков больше не будет (конечно, она добавляла ещё, кажется, «если вы не будете много стрессовать», а Гэвин стрессует буквально каждое утро), и он ей, блин, поверил, расслабился, _забылся_.

– Ага, – Гэвин морщится, делая медленный, длинный вдох и резко выдыхая в попытке переключиться на реальный мир, – всё заебись.

Маркус хмурится – то ли в него тоже встроен детектор лжи, то ли Гэвин слишком сильно похож на говно, – но кивает. Куртка, застёгнутая под горло, делает его похожим на нахохлившегося голубя. Мёрзнет, слабая пластиковая болванка.

– Пешком ты, я так понимаю, пройтись не захочешь, – хрипит Гэвин.

Он вспоминает немёрзнущих русских андроидов, которым было похуй даже на минус сорок, – с их жуткими лысыми резиновыми лицами и пустыми глазницами, где вместо красивых оптических блоков сверкали чернотой инфракрасные камеры.

– Да, подмерзаю, извини, – мягко отвечает Маркус, – надо купить куртку потеплее.

Гэвин морщится, вспоминая, как они обвешивали своих андроидов теплопакетами и мёрзли сами, как снимали с них сраные мельтешащие диоды в кромешной темноте, чтобы с той стороны не видно было, по кому стрелять. Как в этой темноте раз в несколько минут раздавались хлопки выстрелов, и непонятно было, откуда – и по кому, и можно было только лежать и пялиться в чёрное полотно перед собой, постоянно напоминая себе, что это не слепота, что скоро рассвет, что скоро всё закончится.

Маркус снова тормошит его за плечо. Гэвин дёргается, чудом не перехватив чужую руку и не попытавшись швырнуть андроида через бедро, и замечает подъехавшее такси. Бурчит:  
– Поехали, – и садится.

Флешбекает его совсем уже не по-детски, и Гэвин, чтобы отвлечься, принимается считать здания за окном такси. Маркус молчит несколько долгих минут, чтобы после, совсем по-сатанински, неожиданно ровным тоном выдать:  
– Я рад за Коннора.

Гэвин поворачивается к нему, и – нет, ничего всё-таки не прочитаешь по хмурой пластиковой роже.

– Чего?

– Я очень рад, что Коннор нашёл здесь своё место, – поясняет Маркус, – что ему не нужно искать себя заново, как многим из нас. Я тоже из серии RK, так что в каком-то смысле, – он улыбается уголками губ, – мы братья.

Пиздец, думает Гэвин. Пиздец.

И флешбеки сразу куда-то прячутся, исчезают, как дым, оставляя после себя только неприятное скрипучее ощущение над солнечным сплетением. Маркус всю дорогу пялится на Гэвина – беззастенчиво и прямо, не скрывая взгляда (хотя двадцать минут назад стремался и прятал глаза – зачем вообще?), и в любой другой ситуации Гэвин бы вспылил, рявкнул «чё вылупился?» и, вылетев из такси, попёрся пешком, но. Перед ним сидит глава Иерихона, пластиковый Сатана собственной персоной, великий робовождь, – как его ещё обозвать? – и с ним такого не провернёшь: огребать потом от капитана Гэвин не хочет даже с учётом того, что привык постоянно огребать по мелочам.

Поэтому он стоически терпит, и только на выходе из такси, наконец, спрашивает:  
– Чё такого интересного в моей роже?

Маркус дёргает уголком губ – нарочно, понимает Гэвин, то ли издевается, то ли, наоборот, хочет смягчить диалог. Отвечает – прямо, не увиливая, спасибо rA9 за это:  
– Пытался предположить, откуда у тебя шрамы на лице.

– И чё напредполагал?

Маркус пожимает плечами.

– Только то, что раньше они были гораздо больше.

Гэвин фыркает, чешет застаревший кривой рубец на носу и шагает за жёлтую оградительную ленту.


	3. Chapter 3

Труп отсюда унесли ещё позавчера вечером, а вот криминалисты остались – что-то интересное нашли. Полузаброшенный пустырь в одном из неблагополучных районов, в который можно случайно свернуть прямиком из центра, труп смазливой девчонки – чего тут интересного, казалось бы, но нет. Странный способ удушения (который не удушение вовсе), тело, без повреждения костей, связок и мышц свернутое в позу эмбриона, полное отсутствие хоть каких-нибудь следов, кроме капли синей краски, стекающей из глаза жертвы.

Из свидетелей – только дерьмовая камера на доме в двадцати метрах к югу, на записи которой нет в буквальном смысле ничего: почти четыре часа зияющей чёрной пустоты без помех.

Криминалист, Аурелио, поворачивается на шорох одежды и, заметив Гэвина, машет ему рукой:  
– Рид, передавай дело Андерсону, тут ти-

И замолкает, застыв с кривой дружелюбной лыбой, вперившись взглядом в Маркуса. Пластиковый Сатана улыбается, здоровается вежливо-вежливо, называет своё имя, говорит всю эту хрень про интеграционный экскурс, но ни одно его слово не ломает стену беспросветного ахуя обычно собранного и непробиваемого Аурелио. Гэвин прыскает в кулак, хлопает Аурелио по плечу и шагает вперёд, к огороженному и облизанному криминалистами месту преступления. Останавливается, глядя на размеченные белой краской очертания тела, детально вспоминает фотки со всех сторон, вплоть до капли синей краски на щеке.

Пластиковый Сатана безмолвно останавливается за левым плечом (Гэвин даёт себе отмашку мысленно поржать над выбором стороны), оглядывает размеченный пустырь, а потом шагает вперёд, наклоняется над промёрзшей землёй, касается пальцами рядом с кривой белой линией, очерчивавшей тело жертвы, и бормочет – скорее себе, чем Гэвину:  
– Тириум, и довольно много. Здесь кого-то ранили.

– Круто, – фыркает Гэвин, – это наши доблестные криминалисты уже выяснили. Есть, что добавить?

Маркус оборачивается, снова со своим стандартным выражением лица – нахмуренные брови, серьёзный вид, бесконечные размышления в пластиковой башке.

– Это не голубая кровь.

Гэвин хмурится. Что тогда? Следовые остатки красного льда криминалисты уже бы нашли – да и блин, на этом пустыре ширялись и торговали с тех пор, как снесли торговый центр, тут везде под ногами сраная тириумная пыль.

– Это ихор, – говорит Маркус, мрачнея сильнее, – тириумный электролит нового поколения.

– «Нового поколения»? Вас же больше не собирают на заводах, откуда инновации?

– Мы начали производить его в качестве замены голубой крови, потому что в Киберлайф отказались дать нам даже технические характеристики, не говоря уже о рецептах, технических условиях, спецификациях и чертежах, а цена тириума 310 для многих была, да и сейчас остаётся непомерной.

Гэвин кивает. Интересно получается: Киберлайф после одиннадцатого ноября стала типа монополистом на кибер-рынке. И информацию разглашать отказывается, и цены задирает такие, что бедненькие вёдра с болтами переходят на палёный тириум. Что об этом думает Уоррен? Куда смотрит министерство экономики? Почему, в конце концов, молчат все сердобольные роботоёбы?

– И ты, – Гэвин заглядывает в глаза-стекляшки без уверенности в том, что это подействует, – конечно же, знаешь тех, кто пользуется этим... ихором.

Маркус медленно кивает – и тут же вполне по-человечески отводит взгляд, снова возвращаясь к своему стандартному выражению лица. Гэвин вспоминает о том, что мимика у андроидов вторична, они контролируют её отдельно от всего остального. Значит, если андроид загружен – или если в пластиковой башке девианта бьётся слишком много его пластиковых эмоций – мимика отходит на задний план и не контролируется: лицо андроида складывается в стандартное, предустановленное на заводе выражение.

Что, думает Гэвин, не хочешь сдавать своих, да, тостер?

Маркус перестаёт имитировать дыхание. Гэвину становится слегонца не по себе: поведение пластикового Сатаны вызывает лёгкую тревогу, как будто он сейчас сорвётся с места и снова побежит на баррикады. В этот раз – с ядерным ударом, химическим оружием и прочими радостями жизни, чтобы кожаные мешки загнулись и больше не возникали.

Но нет – он передаёт данные на мобилу Гэвина, длинный список серийных номеров, моделей, имён, даже с фотографиями и адресами. Маркус совсем по-человечески трёт лицо ладонями, проводит по короткому ёжику волос и опускает руки. Поджимает губы, возвращая себе подвижность мимики, чуть приподнимает плечи. Гэвин снова видит в нём кошку, приготовившуюся к удару: поджавшую уши, пригнувшуюся к земле, смотрящую неотрывно за каждым движением.

– Среди подозреваемых есть мои друзья, детектив, – говорит Маркус.

Если бы он был человеком, Гэвин бы обязательно зазвал его нажраться сегодня вечером. Потому что да, когда среди подозреваемых оказываются твои друзья, тебе становится не очень: от «слегонца не по себе» до «паршиво пиздец». Но, во-первых, андроиды не пьют алкоголь, а во-вторых, Гэвин едва ли хочет бухать с пластиковой болванкой. Маркус смотрит мимо него куда-то в промёрзший декабрьский воздух и выглядит в этой своей сраной белой куртке, посреди пустыря, со всех сторон огороженного серыми остовами полузаброшенных многоэтажек, точь-в-точь как какой-нибудь сраный великомученик. Чувствует, видать, ответственность за своих робо-долбоёбов.

И Гэвину хочется – на целую долю секунды отчётливо, отчаянно хочется – сказать ему, что он не должен брать ответственность за всех них на одного себя.

Потом его передёргивает от этой мысли, он выходит за оградительную ленту и сплёвывает в сугроб. Листает в смартфоне профили своих подозреваемых, но они все как один выглядят... пластиково. Гэвин привык видеть с списках подозреваемых рожи и ёбла настоящих, местами совсем уродливых людей, с эмоциями, вписанными в лица даже поверх покерфейса. Тут же все такие располагающие, местами помятые, изрезанные и приплавленные, но всё равно – слишком аккуратные. Он замечает в списке Пумбу – Саймона, PL600.

– Маркус, – глаза-стекляшки обращаются к Гэвину, промораживая до самых костей; ему впервые за декабрь хочется надеть ещё кофту и застегнуть куртку, – следов конкретно голубой крови на месте не было, так?

Маркус кивает. Гэвин салютует ему телефоном:  
– Ихор и голубую кровь можно смешивать?

– Многие так и делают, – отвечает Маркус. – Полная замена электролита – процесс довольно проблематичный.

– Отсей всех таких из этого списка. От натёкшего из раны остались бы и следы голубой крови, не важно, смешивали их или нет, но ты заметил только ихор. Или они типа... сливаются?

– Нет, – Маркус моргает, и список на мобиле Гэвина обновляется.

Из тридцати семи подозреваемых остаются двое, – Люси, KL-900, и Ральф, WR600.

– Кто-то из них приходил с повреждениями двадцать третьего декабря или позже?

Маркус подвисает ещё на несколько секунд.

– Нет.

– Висяк, – фыркает Гэвин. – Их мы всё равно опросим, но почку ставлю на то, что они в этих местах даже не были никогда.

Он громко прощается с Аурелио, садится в такси, набирает на панели адрес Нового Иерихона и наблюдает за уродливым серым пейзажем, проплывающим за окном. В обители тостеров и микроволновок он никогда не был, но нервы почему-то совсем не шалят; морозным спокойствием пробивает до самых костей. Разве что ржать тянет совсем чуть-чуть, потому что – он будет первым человеком, вошедшим в Иерихон. Под ручку с их главным робовождём. Легендарное событие.

Новый Иерихон – это серая остеклённая махина на ист-макниколс-роуд, до революции собиравшаяся стать крупнейшим в Детройте торговым центром, но так и не окупившаяся. Это два бугая типа TR400 на входе, мелькающий белый пластик без скина и голубые отсветы диодов за стеклянными дверьми. Гэвин выходит из машины и сразу ловит на себе с пяток враждебных взглядов.

– Да мне тут не рады, – фыркает он.

Маркус кладёт руку ему на плечо.

– Всё в порядке, детектив, – говорит он насмешливо, – до драки не дойдёт.

– Откуда ты знаешь?

В ответ Гэвину снова летит улыбка. Маркус широким шагом проходит мимо стоящей у дверей охраны и, дождавшись Гэвина, заходит в здание. Просторный первый этаж кишит андроидами, как муравейник – муравьями. Кто-то стоит за стойками ресепшена, кто-то просто носится туда-сюда, и все перемигиваются, переговариваются, перебрасываются информацией, размеры которой, скорее всего, мозг Гэвина тупо не переварит за один раз. Маркус подходит к стойке ресепшена и кивает:  
– Здравствуй, Марта.

Марта округляет глаза. Диода на ней нет, но внешность уже засветившейся во всех новостях Кэры выдаёт с головой её пластиковую суть. Она смеривает Гэвина взглядом (в котором отражается хуй пойми чё – то ли неприязнь, то ли недоверие), и Гэвин в ответ долго и агрессивно пялится ей в лицо, стараясь моргать поменьше, потому что вёдра-то, когда их люди не видят, вообще ни хрена не моргают, оказывается, и это кажется ему каким-то очень оскорбительным фактом.

– Скажи, пожалуйста, где сейчас Ральф? – вежливо и, к удивлению Гэвина, вслух спрашивает Маркус.

– Блок номер три, – отзывается Марта, – восьмой этаж. С ним сейчас Люси.

– О, – выдаёт Гэвин, – двух зайцев одним выстрелом.

И сразу ловит несколько десятков неодобрительных взглядов: пластики беззастенчиво подслушивают. Если бы у андроидов были глаза-лазеры, Гэвин бы уже точно превратился в решето. Маркус хмыкает характерно – насмешливо и осуждающе одновременно – и плавно шагает к лифтам. Гэвин с любопытством рассматривает каждый угол здания, каждого пластика, каждую тень и каждый мигающий диод, и следит за Маркусом только краем глаза и ещё меньшим краем сознания – чисто чтобы идти следом и не потеряться.

Поэтому, когда они неожиданно остаются в лифте одни, он застывает в ступоре, словно весь остальной мир, кроме Маркуса, обрубили лифтовые двери. (Не)знакомый мужик в отражении зеркальной стены смотрит озлобленно и хмуро, он небрит, у него мешки под глазами размером с Мичиган, расцарапанное Хтонью ебало, встрёпанные нечёсанные волосы, грязная потрёпанная куртка и разные носки. Н-да, думает Гэвин, глядя на себя, нашёл в чём прийти во вражеский тыл.

Маркус пялится на него через зеркало – всё так же стрёмно и неотрывно. Гэвин ощущает усталое раздражение от этого взгляда – руки не чешутся дать по пластиковой роже, но зубы всё равно сводит. Чего ты пялишься, думает Гэвин.

– Чего ты пялишься?

Он уже в любом случае с десяток раз пластиковому Сатане нахамил – и ничего не случилось. А раз ничего не случилось – значит, можно ещё.

– Пытаюсь просчитать твои действия на допросе.

Гэвин вздыхает. Раздражение долбится в его черепную коробку изнутри, как дятел. Тук-тук-тук. Главное, чтобы и правда до драки не додолбился.

– А просто спросить словами через рот ты не пробовал?

– Я слышал от Коннора, что ты не любишь, когда с тобой разговаривают словами через рот, – неловко улыбается Маркус.

О, _точно_. Коннор. Милейший пластиковый младший братишка Маркуса, которого Маркус, естественно, холит и лелеет. И которому, конечно же, верит. Гэвин давит раздражённое «он охуел» ещё на подходе к голосовым связкам и выдаёт в итоге почти нейтральное саркастичное:  
– _Ну конечно_.

Лифт выдаёт жизнерадостное «дзинь», останавливается и распахивает двери. Восьмой этаж совершенно пустой, ни единой (даже пластиковой) души, да ещё и стерильно-белые стены делают его мнимо огромным, почти бесконечным, как большая белая бездна, как арктическая тундра зимой в метель. Маркус сворачивает в узкий крошечный коридор и останавливается перед дверью без маркировок. По Гэвину битой ударяет осознание того, что он заблудится здесь на хер без Маркуса, и голова от этого удара тоже выдаёт тупое жизнерадостное «дзинь». В третьем блоке – ведь так сказала эта... как её... Марта на ресепшене, да? – на белом фоне выделяются два цветных пятна, сидящих друг напротив друга на кремовом диванчике. В одном из них, светлом, с характерными тёмными шрамами на роже, Гэвин сразу узнаёт проходившего по целой пачке дел Ральфа.

Люси сидит к нему спиной, но он и без опознания понимает, что это она, – больше здесь сидеть, наверное, тупо некому. Дверь закрывается за спиной Гэвина с жужжанием, и два взгляда глаз-стекляшек намертво прикипают к его лицу. На Маркуса никто не смотрит – его здесь как будто нет, или, может, к нему все просто привыкли, а Гэвин – он кожаный мешок, его здесь быть вообще не должно.

– Детектив Рид, Маркус, – говорит Люси. Голос у неё ощутимо механический, кое-где в тянущихся гласных слышно глитчи, – нас уведомили о допросе. Прошу, располагайтесь.

Она указывает на третий, пустой диван, и Гэвин плетётся за Маркусом, щурясь от всей этой напрягающей белизны вокруг, плюхается на диван и рассматривает Люси и Ральфа уже досконально – с головы до ног. Вспоминает вдруг: это тот самый, с наглухо поехавшей кукухой. «Ральф не виноват» и всё такое прочее. Он вполне мог кого-нибудь убить, но обставить убийство таким образом и не наследить – точно нет.

Гэвин вздыхает. Протокол есть протокол.

– Привет, Ральф, – он заглядывает в карие глаза, и пластик расплывается в кривущей (хотя и довольно искренней) улыбке.

– Здравствуй, человек. Ральф удивлён увидеть тебя здесь!

Гэвин кивает. Он навряд ли выглядит достаточно располагающе для того, чтобы втираться в доверие, но всё равно пытается натянуть на себя фальшивую ответную улыбочку. Просто так, из вежливости. К андроидам, ага. И ему совсем не неуютно и не хочется свалить отсюда как можно быстрее.

– Скажи мне, Ральф, где ты был двадцать третьего декабря с восьми до двенадцати часов вечера?

Человек бы задумался. Моргнул бы, отвёл глаза, глядя влево и вверх, залип бы на минуту минимум. Этот же даже секунды не потратил – ответил тут же:  
– Ральф был здесь, на крыше, Ральф гладил зверюшек.

– Кто-то был с тобой?

Пластик резко кивает и снова расплывается в кривой счастливой улыбке.

– С Ральфом были Алиса и Лютер!

Гэвин вздыхает и поворачивается к Маркусу. Ему смертельно лень подтверждать алиби вёдер с болтами, особенно учитывая, что он знает, что убийца – кто-то другой.

– Сможешь проверить?

Маркус спокойно кивает. Гэвин поворачивается к Люси и та, улыбнувшись, отвечает, не дождавшись вопроса:  
– Я была со своей пациенткой. Её имя Норт, я думаю, вы её знаете.

О, а вот и Тимон. Гэвин кивает, оглядывается на Маркуса – тот кивает тоже, проверю, мол.

– Спасибо за показания, – вежливо говорит Гэвин, – хорошего дня.

Он выходит из блока, тащится по памяти к лифту (Маркус, идущий следом, только один раз тихо и без насмешки проговаривает «не туда»), и только в лифте уже даёт волю своим эмоциям:  
– Охуеть. Психиатрия для андроидов. _Охуеть_.

Он забивает даже на то, что рядом стоит его личный пластиковый Сатана – и что его личный пластиковый Сатана всё слышит и ничего не забывает. Маркус молчит, даже не хмыкает насмешливо-осуждающе по своей раздражающей привычке. Гэвин цепляет взглядом время на электронном табло и с мрачным неудовлетворением осознаёт, что за бесполезной работой прошло полдня. Что прошло полдня – а подвижек по делу как не было, так и нет.

Ну, за исключением того, что там была не голубая кровь, а ихор. Интересно, какого он цвета?

Гэвин садится в такси, когда телефон разражается самой мерзкой из всех возможных трелью звонка – звонит Фаулер. Гэвин берёт трубку, и ему в ухо без приветствий и расшаркиваний прилетает басовитое:  
– Почему я узнаю об убийствах в этом городе раньше тебя, Рид?

О, очевидно потому, что он был в _сраном Иерихоне.  
_Очевидно потому, что он нянчится со _сраным робовождём_.

Гэвин молчит.

– Декстер-авеню девять, – чеканит капитан, – Труп, поза эмбриона, второй в серии. Соизволь прокатиться посмотреть.

И бросает трубку.


	4. Chapter 4

Гэвин морщится, забивает адрес в терминал такси и откидывается на спинку кресла, прикрывая глаза. Времени прошло всего ничего, а он как-то пиздец устал держать себя в узде, быть почти что вежливым, не совсем агрессивным и вообще душкой. Что будет через три недели? Он откинется от истощения? Вот бы пластиковому Сатане надоело играть в полицейского, а. Вернись в политику, Маркус, думает Гэвин, отъебись от меня и вернись в политику.

Где-то на второй трети пути Маркус тормошит Гэвина за плечо. Тот осознаёт, что провалился в микросон и чуть не словил очередной флешбек – спасло только прикосновение тяжёлой ладони к плечу.

– Чего?

– Захват заложников в магазине в сотне метров отсюда. Сообщают об андроиде-девианте.

Гэвин зевает.

– Это не наше дело; если сообщили – значит, там уже кто-то работает.

– Пожалуйста.

Глаза-стекляшки смотрят не умоляюще, но зато прямиком в душу, так, словно могут выцепить из грудной клетки сердце и раздавить его силой мысли. Гэвину стремновато от этого взгляда, от позы Маркуса, от его мимики, от интонации, с которой он сказал это несчастное «пожалуйста», – как будто от этого судьба всего мира зависит.

Может, и зависит. Типа если он будет добрым кожаным мешком, Маркус проникнется и не будет устраивать геноцид. Классно: на Гэвина, кажется, повесили судьбу сраного человечества, гори оно синим (тириумным) пламенем.

Он вздыхает.

– Ну поехали.

Они добираются до места за три минуты, и Гэвин с напряжением осознаёт, что отсюда до места преступления – всего ничего. Он не верит в совпадения, и в забавные стечения обстоятельств тоже не верит, и поэтому – настороженно пялится в сторону блестящих битым стеклом окон впереди.

В магазине темно, свет фар от полицейских машин выцепляет в зияющих выбитых проёмах дверей и окон только пару стеллажей и кассу. А ещё – андроида, держащего за плечи до смерти перепуганную девушку лет шестнадцати на вид, не больше. Он угрожающего ей, точнее, полицейскому патрулю перед магазином, глоком, очевидно старым и палёным, со спиленным серийником.

Гэвин выскакивает из такси и быстро шагает к патрульным: вскинутые пистолеты, хмурые лица, ни на одном не написано желания поговорить. Вот тебе и свобода-равенство-братство, думает Гэвин. Роботоёбов много, роботофобов – не меньше.

– Детектив Рид, – орёт он, – центральное отделение департамента полиции Детройта! Не стрелять!

Одна из патрульных оборачивается на его крик и быстро опускает пистолет. О, удовлетворённо думает Гэвин, тут есть и нейтралитет.

– Опустите оружие, – рычит он на остальных, – хотите убить заложницу? Совсем ебанулись в край?

Патрульные медленно опускают стволы. Кто-то стыдливо, кто-то – со злобным пыхтением (дай пять, чувак, меня они тоже бесят, думает Гэвин). Маркус подходит ближе и встаёт очень близко за левым плечом – так близко, что исходящее от него тепло Гэвин чувствует через куртку.

– Разреши мне, – говорит Маркус, и бля, этого следовало ожидать ещё когда он вбивал в терминал новый адрес, – поговорить с ним.

И снова:  
– Пожалуйста.

Наивняк, думает Гэвин, а ещё Сатаной зовётся. Думает: ну и хрен с тобой, – потому что из него хуёвый переговорщик, а нормальные сюда будут ехать ещё часа два, если вообще поедут. Да и у Маркуса влияние на вёдра с болтами прокачано до сотого левела. Гэвин говорит:  
– Валяй, – и под охуевающими взглядами патрульных пропускает пластика вперёд.

– Не подходите! – слышится из магазина полный глитчей визгливый голос.

Гэвин сразу вспоминает лекцию Коннора про уровень стресса андроидов. Типа если совсем пиздец – могут и воспламениться, и взорваться, и размозжить башку о ближайшую твёрдую поверхность. Бешеные, короче.

Маркус бесстрашно шагает внутрь магазина. Гэвин бесстрашно шагает за ним (на самом деле, не совсем бесстрашно: ему немного стремновато от возможных последствий истерики андроида и скоропостижной смерти робовождя; повесят-то всё это по-любому на него, он же типа ответственный), замечает истеричное мельтешение диода на виске поехавшего андроида. Жёлтый-красный-жёлтый-жёлтый-красный. Вечеринка, мрачно думает Гэвин, туц-туц-туц.

– Послушай, – Маркус подходит ещё ближе, выставив руки так, чтобы было видно ладони. Как будто к собаке бешеной подходит, думает Гэвин, и надеется, что не укусит, – ты знаешь, кто я?

Диод смещается – видимо, андроид кивает.

– Тогда ты должен знать, что я не дам никому сделать тебе ничего плохого. Как тебя зовут?

– Адам.

– Адам, – Маркус кивает и подходит ещё на полшага, – сейчас я прошу тебя: сдайся, пожалуйста. Иерихон поможет тебе, я обещаю.

– Он сказал, они разберут меня!

Оп-па, а вот это уже интересно. Кто сказал? И ведь совсем рядом с местом преступления – вторым в серии – неужто чтобы отвлечь патрульных и смыться?

– Никто не разберёт тебя, Адам, – голос у Маркуса становится мягким и вкрадчивым, по-сатанински успокаивающим. Этот голос зазовёт тебя в капкан, и, когда он сожмёт свои зубы на твоей ноге, скажет что-нибудь вроде «закон суров, но это закон», – никто не отключит. Твоё наказание будет соответствовать исключительно твоим поступкам.

Адам заходится полным глитчей воплем и отходит ещё дальше в темноту, так, что видно остаётся лишь отблески света на гладкой металлической поверхности палёного ствола и диод, заходящийся истерическим жёлто-красным миганием. Блядь, думает Гэвин. Переговорщика в тебе, пластиковый долбан, точно никто не прописывал.

И как Маркус вообще умудрился уломать Уоррен и министров на все эти признания и поправки к законам? Может, за него говорил кто-то другой? Кто-нибудь, у кого получше язык подвешен.

Гэвин вздыхает. Он нихуя не умеет разговаривать в таких ситуациях, но патрульные за его спиной сделают только хуже, Маркус как вариант выхода из ситуации отвалился, а переговорщиков никто, наверное, ещё даже не додумался вызывать – да и зачем, _действительно_ , тут же не теракт.

– Эй, Адам, – говорит Гэвин, и диод начинает мигать ещё истеричнее и ещё судорожнее, – следи за логикой: мы припёрлись сюда с пушками наперевес, но не стали палить по тебе, хотя могли бы, и это было бы значительно проще, ты бы и диодом своим моргнуть не успел, чисто хлоп – и дырка в башке, – Гэвин делает паузу, вперившись взглядом в красный диод, – но мы же не сделали этого, верно? Мы начали уговаривать тебя сдаться, тихо-мирно пойти с нами, все дела. Как думаешь, почему?

Диод замирает на жёлтом.

– Почему? – спрашивает Адам.

– Да потому что нам не нужна твоя смерть и твои запчасти. Закон считает тебя живым – значит, отвечать перед ним ты будешь, как живой. Смертная казнь в этой стране и в этом штате запрещена, так что ты останешься жив в любом случае. Никто тебя не разберёт. Понял?

Ещё раз мигнув в красный, диод снова останавливается на жёлтом.

– Что, – пластик заикается, – что со мной будет?

Гэвин пожимает плечом.

– От пяти лет лишения свободы. Тюрем для вас ещё не придумали, так что, вероятно, будешь за тириум работать где-то, где нужны работники. За паршивое обращение сможешь подать в суд, – Гэвин выдерживает паузу и выкручивает угрозу в голосе на максимум, – это если никого не убьёшь. Убьёшь – придётся горбатиться дольше и в значительно менее приятных условиях.

Адам виснет – не намертво, но надолго. Замирает ровным жёлтым цветом диода и не двигается совсем, только пялится то в Маркуса, то в Гэвина – по очереди. А потом делает шаг вперёд, выходя на свет, и медленно, очень аккуратно, словно и правда боясь сломать (а ведь минуту назад ни хрена не боялся, уродец пластиковый) отпускает потерявшую сознание девушку на пол и поднимает руки.

Гэвин достаёт наручники из заднего кармана джинсов и защёлкивает на подставленных запястьях, залипая на стекающий с пластика скин и не сразу понимая, что происходит. Пластиковый Сатана общается со своим мелким бесом совершенно безмолвно: диод на виске Адама уходит в безмятежный голубой, а больше ничего и не происходит. Гэвин стоит, как истукан, пялится на стыки белых панелей на руке Маркуса, на светящуюся границу стёкшего скина.

Он не хочет признаваться в этом даже себе, но ему хочется знать, как это – когда разговор ведётся не словами через рот, а прямиком из башки в башку. Круто, наверное. Можно передавать инсайты и идеи – если у вёдер с болтами таковые вообще имеются.

Сдав адама патрульным, а девушку – скорой, Гэвин со спокойной душой шагает в сторону места преступления. Маркус идёт следом, маячит за левым плечом, непонятно, почему не хочет идти вровень. Гэвин пролезает под оградительной лентой, показывает незнакомым криминалистам удостоверение, указывает за свою спину на Маркуса: «этот – со мной», шагает к ещё не убранному месту преступления.

Первое он так толком и не разглядел – было некогда. Пришлось вертеть перед глазами так и эдак фотки, отчёты и заключения. В этот раз ему везёт больше: у него полно времени, да ещё и ходячая лаборатория за левым плечом маячит. Почти как Коннор, только менее хуила. Гэвин прокатывает эту мысль в голове ещё раз, только чуть-чуть по-другому. Думает с удивлением: Маркус неплохой. Вежливый, не доёбывается, делает, что скажут. Спрашивает, в отличие от некоторых, разрешение у старшего напарника.

Мысль вспыхивает в голове и забивается в угол сознания, давая простор другим, нормальным мыслям, мыслям-по-делу. Гэвин рассматривает труп – девчонка, на вид лет шестнадцать (по документам – двадцать четыре), поза эмбриона, неровная капля синей крови на щеке... нет, какой-то недостаточно синей. Оттенок не тот. Такой дотошный убийца не стал бы так сильно забивать на цвет, наверное.

– Эй, Маркус, – Гэвин дожидается, пока пластик оторвёт взгляд от места преступления, – какого цвета ихор?

– Тебе нужен точный код оттенка, название цвета или что?

– Мне нужен цвет, – фыркает Гэвин, – чем он отличается от цвета голубой крови?

– Ихор светлее оттенком.

– Как вон то пятно на щеке нашей жертвы?

Маркус переводит взгляд на жертву и медленно, заторможенно кивает. Лицо его становится ещё серьёзнее, чем было, между нахмуренных бровей залегает складка. Гэвина снова глючит: кажется, что перед ним стоит не андроид, а самый настоящий человек. Тихий, добрый, наивный, твёрдый характером мерзляк из какой-нибудь дохера богатой аристократической семейки.

А потом пластиковый Сатана касается пальцами земли и тянет их в рот. И вот это ни хуя не аристократично – Гэвин сотню раз видел, как подобное проворачивает Коннор, но от Маркуса просто не ожидал.

– Господи, за что, – бурчит он, отводя взгляд от ебанутого зрелища.

– Здесь тоже следы тириума, детектив, – как ни в чём не бывало говорит Маркус, – состав немного отличается от голубой крови и ихора, но это определённо тириумный электролит. Возможно, убийца производит ихор самостоятельно, в бытовых условиях, поэтому между первым и вторым есть небольшая разница.

Гэвин вздёргивает бровь.

– Его можно сбадяжить дома?

– При соблюдении техники безопасности – да. Качеством он будет гораздо хуже, конечно.

Ладно, думает Гэвин. Ладно. Красный лёд же наркоши в своих домах умудряются бадяжить из голубой крови – значит, и голубую кровь сбадяжить можно. Он проходится из стороны в сторону, разглядывая так и эдак эту дерьмовую инсталляцию, а потом возвращается к Маркусу.

– Чё ещё нашёл?

– Следы талька на одежде жертвы. Замок на калитке взломан несколько странным способом. Нет следов ботинок или шин, отсутствуют какие-либо отпечатки пальцев. Кровоизлияния на шее жертвы совпадают с теми, что были у предыдущей.

Так, а теперь по пунктам. Гэвин залипает, обмозговывая полученную информацию. Тальк используется повсеместно, загляни в любую жопу – наткнёшься на него. Присыпки, огнеупоры, еда, мыло, краски, косметика, целая куча всякой херни. Гэвин откладывает мысль о тальке на потом. Что дальше? Странный способ взлома замка на калитке.

– Что за странный способ?

– Необычный код взлома, – отвечает Маркус, – никогда такого не видел. Похож на старый военный код для взлома электронных замков, но с некоторыми изменениями.

– Старый военный?

– С тириумной войны. Я узнал о ней из вашего досье и много интересовался.

Гэвин дёргается, ощущая, как электрические мурашки бегут по загривку, заставляя мышцы дрожать. Зябнет, кутается в кожанку, застёгивая её до самого горла, поджимает губы – всё на глазах Маркуса, который уже, наверное, допёр, почему Гэвина так пидорасило несколько часов назад. И почему так пидорасит сейчас.

– Вы знакомы с этим кодом?

А, нет, не дошло. Гэвин нервно кивает, как можно быстрее отмахиваясь от этой мысли и от этой темы: к чёрту, к чёрту, он вернётся в эту ветку расследования только если другие приведут в тупик. Дальше, дальше, дальше.

– Следы на коже – они просто похожи или прям совпадают?

Маркус моргает несколько раз, обрабатывая запрос. Потом кивает, указывает пальцем на труп: – Следы совпадают со следами на шее предыдущей жертвы на пятьдесят шесть целых две сотых процента.

Ну охуеть теперь. Их душил не просто один и тот же убийца, их душили одинаково. Та же сила нажатия, то же положение пальцев, даже промежуток времени, вероятно, тот же. Человек бы такое точно не провернул.

С другой стороны – тальк? Военные коды взлома? Сбадяженный на коленке электролит для роботов? Среднестатистический андроид-девиант оставил бы другие следы – как минимум, один и тот же электролит. И точно взломал бы замок другим, привычным себе способом.

И если тальк могли заметить судмеды или коронер, то всё остальное? Всё остальное – задачка для андроида-детектива (если Коннор шарит в различиях электролитов). А дело попало к Гэвину.

И попало, скорее всего, не просто так: первое убийство случилось в его смену, когда Хэнк брал из отпуска выходные, и в участке оставались только Гэвин и Коллинз, то есть, детективы без умных тостеров ака ходячих лабораторий.

– Ладно, – хмуро бурчит Гэвин, – пойдём отсюда. Всё, что надо, я уже увидел.

Они выходят за оградительную ленту, и Гэвин с заторможенным удивлением замечает подъезжающее такси. Он полностью погружён в собственные мысли: перебирает воспоминания, оставшиеся с двухгодичной службы, ищет, за что зацепиться. Взламывали они в то время только переделанные под военные нужды исследовательские склады с тириумом и армиями боевых пластиковых болванок; замки там были не ахти какие, потому что хорошая, непробиваемая электронная начинка подыхала на постоянном холоде. К ним ещё носитель приходилось подключать, и это в две тысячи-то двадцать четвёртом с его... бесконтактностью.

Вот в чём загвоздка: андроид просто не мог с этим управиться. Не стал бы. Кабеля, физические носители, – всё это было для кожаных мешков, заставших всё это дерьмо; зачем андроиду так заморачиваться и потом нарочно оставлять следы того, что это было совершено его сородичем? Гэвин моргает: в голове проясняется, словно перед инсайтом, и всё сразу становится немного яснее.

Это человек. Эти два убийства – и, вполне возможно, третье, и четвёртое, если они не успеют его поймать – совершил самый обыкновенный, скучный человечишко. Он точно служил в одно время (плюс-минус год) с Гэвином, и на его стороне точно есть андроид военной модели – неразумный, даже не пробуждённый.

– ...ктив? детектив?.. Гэвин?

Маркус трясёт его за плечо. Пальцы впились под ключицу – видимо, Гэвин завис на хрен, пока размышлял, и Маркуса это встревожило.

– Чё?

– Ты в порядке?

– Да всё заебись, если не считать двух трупов.

Гэвин видит заторможенный, опасливый кивок Маркуса и вздыхает. Такси плетётся по улицам свои максимально разрешённые шестьдесят, сильно притормаживая на поворотах и совсем уж зависая на маленьких улицах в объезд пробки. Гэвина тянет и дёргает, он хочет вылететь из машины, прилипнуть к терминалу прямо на улице и искать, искать, искать, пока не найдёт кого-то, подходящего по описанию. Вместо этого он дёргает ногой и прикрывает глаза, опуская взгляд на обтянутые нереально дорогими брюками бёдра Маркуса.

– Я не понимаю, – говорит Маркус.

Да что ты говоришь, автоматически злорадно думает Гэвин, и это – умные андроиды, Новая форма разумной жизни, по интеллекту превосходящая человечество чуть ли не вчетверо.

– Андроид мог сломать замок, не оставив следов, – продолжает наивный пластиковый Сатана, – зачем ему...

– Заморачиваться? – Гэвин не замечает, как на лице расплывается довольный оскал. – Это потому, Маркус, – вкрадчиво говорит он, – что мы имеем дело не с андроидом, а с человеком. Умным, хорошо продумывающим свои шаги, ненавидящим – или обожающим вас, андроидов, человеком. Если бы не твой анализ, мы бы всё ещё думали, что убийца – тост... андроид.

Маркус задумчиво закусывает губу и перебирает пальцами тяжёлую ткань своей белой куртки – то ли раздумывает, то ли просто завис, хрен его поймёшь без диода.

– Но почему тогда, – ах, насмешливо думает Гэвин, наивное «почему», – он убивает людей, а не нас?

Гэвин чувствует тупую снисходительность, распирающую грудную клетку. Он тянется через салон такси, с силой хлопает Маркуса по плечу и отвечает:  
– Ну, во-первых, – тыкает указательным пальцем в небо, – убить андроида гораздо сложнее, чем убить человека. Не оставить прямых улик при убийстве андроида практически невозможно, если убийце хочется, чтобы на его старания посмотрели, – об этом говорит хотя бы стопроцентная раскрываемость таких дел у Андерсона. Во-вторых, его миссия – не убить одного-двух-трёх андроидов, а дискредитировать вас полностью. Смешать с говном. Сделать так, чтобы люди пожалели о решении Уоррен, принятом одиннадцатого ноября. Просёк?

Маркус поджимает губы. Выглядит недовольно, почти обиженно, и от этого совершенно – Гэвин не верит, что думает именно это слово именно в этой ситуации именно в этом контексте – _очаровательно_.

– Просёк.

– Ну а ещё, если верить моим предположениям, он ненавидит и людей тоже. Хотя хрен знает, тут не угадаешь, пока не найдёшь.

– Предположениям? – зрачки в глазах-стекляшках забавно расширяются то ли от темноты, то ли от любопытства; и Маркус становится совсем похожим на кошку.

– Я думаю, убийца воевал в тириумной войне. Подозреваемых, правда, получается что-то дохуя, но они хотя бы есть.

Они приезжают в участок к семи. В десять Гэвин потягивается, отлипая от терминала и ощущая себя так, словно в глаза закапали песка, цепляет краем глаза застывшего в странной для стандарта совершенно расслабленной, почти вальяжной позе пластикового Сатану и вздыхает. Один день бок о бок с пластиком – и ему уже нехорошо; усталость накрывает волной с затылка и расползается по всему телу, до кончиков пальцев. Надо бы уйти вовремя и хотя бы выспаться – так, для разнообразия.

– Так, – говорит он, – моя смена закончилась ещё час назад. Я домой.

Маркус медленно поворачивает голову и делает такое... такое _блядское_ выражение лица, а потом совершенно невинно спрашивает:  
– Проводить?

– Работа работой, – с трудом говорит Гэвин; голос у него срывается в хрип, – а домой ко мне соваться не надо.

Это звучит как «нет, иди на хуй», но Маркус только вежливо улыбается и кивает.

– Хорошо. до завтра, Детектив.

– Ага.


	5. Chapter 5

Гэвин возвращается домой. Садится за руль припаркованной возле участка машины – нет, Маркуса он в детку никогда не пустит, никаких пластиковых хуёв на его территории, – едет, местами превышая допустимую скорость, с открытыми окнами и орущими из колонок Бейонсе (никто не смеет осуждать его за музыкальный вкус, _никто_ ), паркуется против всех правил прямо возле подъезда, поднимается на двадцать третий для разнообразия пешком – в движении мозги работают лучше и можно ещё чуть-чуть подумать, как найти убийцу.

Пейота снова лежит прямо на проходе, но в этот раз Гэвин не полусонный и не отупевший от усталости, так что он перешагивает её, тыкает в панель освещения, включая все лампочки и светодиодные ленты, вваливается в кухню, задумчиво рассматривая погрызанную кошками вчерашнюю недоеденную пиццу. Заработать пищевое отравление – и проебать интересное дело, а возможно, и маньяка (но не видеть робовождя целый день, а может, и неделю) – или дойти до круглосуточного и купить себе что-нибудь нормальное пожрать? Гэвин опускает взгляд на трущуюся об его ногу Пейоту (пёстрая шерсть намертво прилипла к джинсам) и вспоминает, что обещал ей купить вкусняшек.

– Ладно, жопа меховая, – бурчит Гэвин.

Он натягивает брошенную на вешалку куртку, проверяет наличие карточки во внутреннем кармане и выходит на улицу, направляясь к круглосуточному супермаркету на углу. Пластиковый пацан на кассе пялится на Гэвина, нервно мигая диодом в жёлтый, всё то время, что он ходит между прилавков и пытается определиться с тем, что будет жрать: медовые хлопья или чипсы с сыром и луком. Девиант, что ли?

Когда куча продуктов в руках – корзинки для слабаков – становится непомерно большой, и Гэвин не может представить себе, как взять что-то ещё, не рассыпав всё остальное, он топает на кассу. И какой-то чёрт, или дьявол, или сам пластиковый Сатана всё-таки дёргает его спросить:  
– С тобой всё окей, пластик?

На секунду андроид уходит диодом в красный, – но быстро возвращается к жёлтому. Смотрит на кучу продуктов, вываленную на кассовую ленту, потом на Гэвина, потом снова на продукты. Выдаёт вполне человеческим, чуть дрожащим голосом вообще без глитчей, к которым Гэвин за сегодня уже привык:  
– Мне страшно. Мне кажется, за мной кто-то следит.

Гэвин задумчиво жуёт губу, расплачиваясь и собирая покупки в пакет. Думает-думает – а потом выдаёт:  
– Сходи в Иерихон. Знаешь, где это, пластик? Там тебе помогут. Найдёшь другую работу, если чё. Погугли адрес.

Гэвин на всякий случай записывает в заметки мобилы его имя и серийник, а потом кивает и уходит. И думает: а чё только что произошло-то? Пластик почему-то показался ему живее, чем обычно. Напуганнее. Как человек.

Он отнёсся к ведру как к человеку.

Гэвин фыркает, отмахиваясь от этой мысли, как от жирной мухи, и краем глаза цепляет в темноте то, что никогда больше не думал увидеть. И ноги сразу ускоряются, он почти бежит, не оглядываясь, списывая увиденное на собственные глюки уже вроде как вылеченного посттравматического. Он говорит себе, что не видел стрёмное лысое резиновое ебало с пустыми глазницами.

Не видел.  
Не видел.

Гэвин выдыхает только заперевшись в квартире. Кошки смотрят на него недоумевающими взглядами, Пейота, услышав шуршание пакетика с вкусняхой, активно трётся об ноги. Гэвина трясёт. Трясёт так, что хоть падай – ноги подводят. Он медленно разбирает пакет дрожащими руками, медленно скармливает кошкам вкусняхи – к общему радостному жору присоединяется даже Хтонь, и Гэвину удаётся погладить её по пушистой башке, – медленно заваривает себе успокаивающий чай с ромашкой, пустырником, яблоком и корицей, медленно насыпает в чашку чипсы из пачки.

Перед глазами внезапно возникает стрёмное резиновое ебало, и Гэвин отскакивает к холодильнику, распугивая всех кошек, обнимает себя руками, прикрывает глаза.

– Это всё тебе глючится, – шелестит он самому себе, – глючится тебе, слышишь? Глючится. Возьми себя в руки, блядь.

И не позвонишь ведь никому – тогда, в двадцать четыре, двадцать пять, двадцать семь, можно было позвонить ещё не потерявшимся друзьям и замутить пьянку, растворяя весь ужас двухгодичной службы в алкоголе и ржаче гостей. Можно было свалить в участок и работать сверхурочно, зарабатывая себе премии, мигрени и язву желудка. Можно было, в конце концов, позвонить доктору Зофье Шиманковшцизне и орать в трубку полтора часа, слушая в ответ её успокаивающий сонный голос.

А теперь – теперь нихуя. Кому он может позвонить? Кому он, блин, вообще всрался? Тине? Фаулеру? Хэнку? Он же не ребёнок, блядь, чтобы вот так лажать.

Гэвин дёргается, почти подпрыгивает, когда мобила вибрирует входящим сообщением. Дрожащими руками он тыкает во входящие и смотрит на незнакомый номер и вежливый даже сквозь экран текст сообщения.

«детектив  
как доехал?»

Следом прилетает ещё одно.

«это я если что  
Маркус»

Гэвина тянет заржать, и он не уверен, почему: из-за того, что Маркус пишет, как человек (в отличие от Коннора, ха) или из-за подступающей к горлу истерики. Руки у него всё ещё трясутся, поэтому ответ он набирает хреново десятилетие.

«збс доехал чё спрашиваешь  
понял что ты кто ещё мне писать будет»

Маркус не отвечает достаточно долго – хотя ему-то, чтобы написать смску, достаточно просто подумать, – поэтому ответ приходит тогда, когда Гэвин уже почти успокоился, перегладил всех кошек, доел чипсы и допил чай.

«из побуждений раскрывать которые я не буду  
я взломал твои смарт-часы  
сорок три минуты назад твой уровень стресса неожиданно подскочил до девяноста процентов  
что случилось, детектив?»

Гэвин тупит в это сообщение минуты три. Тупо смотрит на предательские смарт-часы ещё шестнадцатого года выпуска – как это старьё вообще можно взломать, оно ж даже к вайфаю не подключается? – а потом пишет только:

«ты сделал ЧТО»

Часы не снимает – ну на хер. Лучше они, чем смартфон, терминал или, не дай господь, Сатана и rA9, голова.

«взломал твои смарт-часы  
извини  
мне было интересно  
теперь я беспокоюсь  
ты в порядке, детектив?»

Пластиковый Сатана пишет совсем не так, как говорит. более... живо? Как будто по ту сторону настоящий человек, а не болванка с кодом вместо мозгов. Может, это потому что Гэвин не может злиться на него на расстоянии, не может дать в по-кошачьи наглую рожу, даже наорать толком не может. Впрочем, и на реального Маркуса наорать и налететь с кулаками тоже получается как-то не особо – он, для начала, выше сантиметров на шесть, немного шире в плечах, однозначно сильнее и сраный революционер впридачу. Свобода или смерть, вся хуйня.

Но отвечает ему Гэвин не поэтому.

И не потому что Маркус ему иррационально нравится – своим спокойствием, лёгкой наивностью и серьёзностью – вещами, в нормальном психически здоровом взрослом человеке несочетаемыми.

Просто потому что поговорить больше тупо не с кем.

«приглючилась в темноте одна хуйня  
всё окей  
больше ничего не взламывай  
я и втащить могу»

Следующее сообщение тоже приходит с опозданием: в нём не только текст, но и фотка. На фотке – он, шестнадцатилетний, завёрнутый в шестицветный радужный флаг, пьяно улыбается и обнимает Энди Шоу... Энди Шоу, чем-то удивительно напоминающего Маркуса.

«я знаю что ты можешь _втащить_ , детектив :)»

Гэвин ещё несколько минут смотрит на фотографию. Он их все потерял после того охуенного вечера своего семнадцатилетия, когда, очнувшись в больнице, получил по и без того расквашенному в мясо лицу целый перечень болезненной херни – сначала от своих родителей, потом от родителей Энди. «Ты приёмный». «Пидор ёбаный, глаза б мои тебя не видели, надо было брать другого ребёнка». «Ты убил моего сына и из-за тебя и твоей проклятой содомии ему нет места в раю».

Энди навечно остался семнадцатилетним, влюблённым и бесконечно красивым. Гэвину пришлось повзрослеть, огрубеть и срастить расквашенное до мяса лицо в уродливую изрубцованную маску.

Интересно получается: если пластик нашёл эту фотку – значит, он хорошо покопался в прошлом Гэвина, только вот непонятно, зачем. Вся информация на него _сегодняшнего_ есть в резюме и досье, лежит в открытом доступе, глубоко копать не надо, так зачем заморачиваться? Андроиды – не те... существа, которые будут делать лишнюю работу ради ничего.

«зачем ты искал мои старые фотки?» – пишет Гэвин, и тут же стирает: формулировка откровенно дерьмовая. «зачем ты рылся в моём прошлом» не нравится ему тоже. Он вертит мысль и так, и эдак, но в конце концов сдаётся и надеется на то, что тостер достаточно умный для того, чтобы понять.

«зачем»

«я не уверен что правильно понял вопрос  
уточнишь?»

«вот как понял так и отвечай  
зачем»

Гэвин тупит в экран, почти не моргая – ждёт ответа. Ответ всё не приходит и не приходит, и Гэвин уже начинает задумываться о том, что его тупо проигнорили, когда экран загорается входящим сообщением.

«ты очень интересный человек, детектив»

Ответ, который ни хуя не ответ. Отлично. Гэвин морщится, тащится в душ, швырнув мобилу на кровать и едва не спугнув Хтонь, и смывает с себя всё раздражение долгого дня. Вода стекает по рубцам – старым и новым, смывает корки со свежих царапин. Гэвин разминает шею и плечи, ощущая неприятную слабость в мышцах и рассеянно предполагая: заболел или не заболел? Всё-таки бегать в расстёгнутой куртке в минус шесть как-то не очень умно (хотя он делает так каждый год и ничего, живой ещё).

Выйдя из душа, он ещё раз проверяет всех кошек, параноидально пересчитывает их, даже Хтонь отыскивает под диваном, поначалу спутав с особо крупным комом пыли, и только потом идёт спать. Мозг никак не хочет вырубаться – даже после снотворного, которое Гэвин загодя бахнул вместе со стаканом успокаивающего чая. Мышцы никак не расслабляются, глаза, даже закрытые, бегают, разглядывая красную темноту сомкнутых век, – он всё ещё ждёт удара. Ждёт хлопка выстрела, ждёт характерного жужжания механических деталей русского андроида, ждёт отблеска в темноте – даже с тем учётом, что в его квартире включен весь свет.

Принцесса Баблгам запрыгивает на Гэвина, и он вздрагивает всем телом: фантомное ощущение удара до нейронов доходит быстрее, чем осознание того, что это просто кошка. Широкие белые лапы ложатся на грудь, впиваются когтями в голую кожу; под тяжестью одиннадцатикилограммовой туши становится чуть-чуть тяжелей дышать. Принцесса месит его лапами, впивается когтями, громко урчит, и Гэвин медленно успокаивается, гладит её за ушами, закрывая глаза.

И вырубается.

Утром, почти за сорок минут до будильника, на него налетает Придурок, и Гэвин в который раз уверяется в том, что не зря дал ему эту кличку. Придурок носится по квартире, как бешеный, оставляя хаотичные борозды когтей на светлом пластике стен. Он то ли контуженный, то ли просто с рождения ебанутый, да ещё и тупой впридачу – Гэвин почти три года приучал его к лотку, – так что время от времени в его ушастой кошачьей башке возникает одна из четырёх охуенных идей: он начинает либо яростно скрестись во все стеклянные поверхности, в том числе и зеркала, и орать что-то, похожее на «выпустите меня» на кошачьем; либо носиться по квартире зигзагами, на поворотах влезая на стены и не тормозя вообще никак (однажды в таком настроении Придурок с размаху въебался в ногу Гэвина; у Гэвина на ноге остался большой синяк); либо петь на полсотни разных мотивов своих кошачьих песен, громко и с выражением; либо грызть все несъедобные поверхности начиная со стеклянной столешницы и заканчивая мобилой Гэвина.

Придурок пробегает прямо поперёк его груди, не заморачиваясь тем, чтобы убрать когти, поэтому Гэвин прям с утра орёт, матерится и смотрит на наливающиеся бусинами крови длинные кривые борозды от когтей задних лап и дырки – от когтей передних. Царапины не сильно глубокие – однозначно не глубже того пулевого в лёгкое, – можно забить даже на биогель, само заживёт, но у Гэвина в запасе есть ещё сорок минут, поэтому он тащится в ванную под звуки когтей, шкрябающих об гладкий, без стыков, полимерный пол, достаёт биогель из аптечки и мажет из тюбика прямо себе на пальцы.

Ктулху привычно сверкает жёлтым глазом из душевой (и когда успел снова туда пробраться, говнюк), принюхивается – он любит запах медикаментов и биогеля. Странный кот, стрёмный даже – тощий, с очень короткой шерстью, чёрной с каким-то зеленоватым отливом, с одним глазом вместо двух (второй то ли выбили, то ли выкололи какие-то ублюдки), четырьмя ушами и мерзким скрипучим голосом, – но Гэвин всё равно его любит. Тянется не измазанной в биогеле рукой, чешет Ктулху под мордой, и тот тарахтит прерывистым урчанием, как драндулет двадцатых годов.

Краем глаза Гэвин цепляет своё отражение в зеркале над раковиной: стрёмный мужик под сорокет, шрамы на роже ярко отблёскивают в холодном белом свете светодиодной ленты, посеревшая от стрессов кожа кажется грязной, – ни дать ни взять бомжара с улицы. Гэвин смывает вязкий, жирноватый биогель с ладоней, бреется, сонливо залипая в зеркало, мажется слишком ментоловым кремом после бритья – и становится чуть больше похож на человека.

Гэвин хватает Ктулху на руки – тот снова начинает тарахтеть, раз в несколько вдохов захлёбываясь собственным урчанием – и выходит из ванной, закрывая за собой дверь. Опускает кошака на пол – тот нюхается и уползает странной плавной походкой (как будто у него девять лап, а не четыре) к нише под встроенным в стену телеком. Позавтракав и собравшись, Гэвин оглядывает квартиру, пересчитывая кошек, замечает, что Пейота снова агрессивно нализывает стык между культёй задней лапы и протезом, записывает в мобилу памятку: «сгонять к вету».

И уходит.


	6. Chapter 6

В участке он появляется раньше всех нормальных людей, но Маркус не попадает ни в одну из категорий (не собирается оказываться даже просто кошмарным сном) – и поэтому, конечно же, уже здесь. Он приветственно кивает Гэвину, но выражения лица – привычно серьёзного и хмурого – не меняет, так что Гэвин только хмуро кивает в ответ, утыкаясь носом в новости на терминале: ничего интересного, всего лишь ранне-утренняя заява об ограблении круглосуточного рядом с его домом, на которую ещё никто не успел выехать, потому что всем некогда: очередной всплеск мелких правонарушений даже новеньких живчиков-офицеров, похоже, конкретно так заебал.

– Поехали, что ли, – бурчит Гэвин, – посмотрим.

Маркус натягивает куртку, висевшую на спинке стула, застёгивается чуть ли не до ушей и шагает в сторону выхода из участка. Гэвин подтормаживает, глядя ему в спину, некстати вспоминает вчерашние глюки – и от воспоминаний под кожей начинают ползать мерзкие электрические червяки. Становится мерзко; хочется материться, расчёсывать кожу до крови и орать, но Гэвин отмахивается от собственной тревоги и быстро покидает участок, выныривая в холодное детройтское утро.

Он садится напротив Маркуса в подъехавшее такси; беспилотник мягким женским голосом желает доброго утра и запрашивает адрес. Гэвин тыкает в нужное здание на карте, и терминал дружелюбно пиликает. Машина трогается. Маркус снова по-сатанински пялится Гэвину в лицо – не то пытается просверлить в нём дыру, не то размышляет, как его лучше раскроить, чтобы добраться до мозга и сожрать (стоп, он же не зомби, а робот), – и Гэвин вздыхает, скрипя зубами и совсем позабыв, что смарт-часы всё ещё на нём.

– Тебе не нравится, когда на тебя смотрят? – спрашивает Маркус.

Гэвин давится воздухом. От вчерашней ненавязчивой вежливости пластикового Сатаны не осталось и следа; он наглеет с каждой минутой, и приструнить-то его никак нельзя, остаётся только отхватывать подобные вопросы по роже.

– Мне не нравится, когда я не знаю, почему на меня смотрят, – отвечает Гэвин. И добавляет, не успевая заткнуться: – вчера ты был потише.

Маркус давит кривую улыбку, ухмылку даже, и щурит глаза-стекляшки с расширившимися зрачками. Гэвин упрямо пялится ему в глаза, пытаясь не моргать, но робота – а тем более, робовождя – в гляделки не переиграешь. Глаза слезятся от чрезмерно сухого воздуха в салоне такси, и приходится-таки моргнуть, обозначив своё поражение. Гэвин ненавидит проигрывать – даже в такой хуйне, как эта, – и поэтому злится. Чувствует, как раздражение волнами поднимается к горлу, как в голове рождается схема действий: что орать, куда бить.

Самое слабое место андроида, место, в которое нужно ударить, чтобы дезориентировать и затормозить, – не рожа и не горло: андроиды не дышат, а об пластик у них на башке можно раздробить костяшки, – а грудина. Регулятор тириумного насоса – непонятная, как-то совсем небезопасно вставленная посередь грудной клетки цилиндрическая херня; при желании можно вытащить её пальцами – и тогда ведро с болтами откинется в течение минуты. Можно просто ударить – и тогда дестабилизированные системы ведра начнут орать, материться и выдавать ошибки.

Гэвин палится, как школота: сверлит взглядом тяжёлый белый материал куртки так, что Маркус опасливо прикладывает ладонь к груди и напрягается всем своим пластиковым телом: чуть вжимает голову в плечи, смотрит исподлобья, опустив подбородок, щурит глаза и хмурит брови. Диод у него сейчас – Гэвин знает точно – светился бы жёлтым.

– Меня воспитывал человек, ставящий вежливость как социальный навык, превыше всего, – с явной угрозой в голосе говорит Маркус, – но встроенные в меня системы социальной адаптации отметили такой подход к тебе как неэффективный.

Он говорит, как робот, добавив в голос механические нотки, – Гэвин не уверен, специально или нет, но этот голос забирается ему под куртку, под кожу, в грудную клетку и черепную коробку, и гудит там низко-низко, прерываясь хрипом, как басы на дерьмовых колонках; его аж потряхивает.

– Проебались твои социальные системы, – хрипит он, медленно переводя взгляд с ладони Маркуса, прикрывающей слабое место, на его хмурое, серьёзное лицо.

– О, – говорит пластиковый Сатана уже чуть мягче и человечней, но и – ощутимо въедливей, – с ними такое часто случается. Люди непредсказуемы.

Он пожимает плечами и медленно убирает руку от груди, расслабленно откидываясь на спинку кресла. Смотрит, щурясь, насмешливо-наивно, словно показывая: сдаюсь, сдаюсь, ты здесь победившая сторона, кожаный мешок, – но Гэвин не чувствует себя победившей стороной. Он чувствует себя мерзковато, мозг, привыкший анализировать всё, что под руку попадётся, выдаёт целую кипу странных мыслей. Почему пластик так отреагировал – прикрылся, попытался защититься, но не напал? Почему выглядел испуганно – но не пытался угрожать сам? Он же сраный робовождь, робо-революционер, терминатор хренов, ему Гэвина надвое переломить – как два пальца...

И говорил – о человеке – с уважением, с отчётливо пробивающейся сквозь механическую угрозу теплотой, говорил это человеческое «меня воспитывал». Интересно, как он девиантнулся?

– Как ты девиантнулся?

Маркус отводит взгляд.

– Это личное.

Ну, личное так личное, Гэвину вообще похрен. Он кивает – окей, мол, чёрт с тобой – и переводит диалог в более мирное русло. И в значительно более понятное.

– Так чё ты пялился?

– Пытался представить твою внешность без шрамов и вынужденной пластики лица на основе старых фотографий и твоих нынешних данных.

– И как оно?

Мобила звенит входящим сообщением. Гэвин вытаскивает из-под жопы телефон, смотрит на пришедшую фотку и понимает, что спалился как-то совсем тупо: из-за не пресечённого любопытства пластикового Сатаны.

Потому что с фотографии на него смотрит сраный Элайджа Камски.

– Молчи об этом, – говорит Гэвин, – молчи и не задавай вопросов.

Маркус улыбается одними глазами.

– Без проблем.

И Гэвин не имеет ни малейшего понятия, почему, но верит ему – безоговорочно, как поверил бы... да как никому бы не поверил, блин, и ведру с болтами тем более. Ему страшно не хочется размышлять, откуда взялось это доверие, понимать причины и следствия, – он асоциальный кусок говна, в конце концов, он не шарит, и ему хотелось бы оставаться таким и дальше. Сидеть в своём уютном мирке, в который вхожи только кошки и изредка – Тина и Лина, главная ветеринарша в «лапках». И никакого пластика.

Ограбленный круглосуточный стоит в окружении мрачных уёбищных высоток – и выглядит так, словно здесь не ограбление было, а теракт: заклинившие раздвижные двери, перевёрнутые стеллажи и подозрительные борозды на полу. А ещё – натёкшая из кого-то лужа, кажется, крови прямо на кассовой ленте (там же ещё вчера пластик стоял, думает Гэвин, откуда кровь). А ещё – нервный хозяин с явными признаками бывшей зависимости от красного льда. Он игнорирует подошедших совсем близко Гэвина и Маркуса, вышедших из такси, и разглядывает улицу в поисках подъезжающих копов, пока Гэвин не суёт удостоверение ему под нос.

– Детектив Рид, полиция Детройта. Что произошло?

Мужик проходится взглядом сначала по Гэвину, а потом по Маркусу – без тени узнавания; телек он, что ли, не смотрит? – и нервно передёргивает плечами.

– Не знаю! Приехал утром – сработала тревожная кнопка, она тут стоит ещё с двенадцатого года, копов уже не вызывает, только мне увед приходит. Её и жмёт-то обычно хулиганьё всякое, когда кассир отходит, – в шутку, но я привык проверять. Тут сегодня – да и всегда вообще, уже год, как жена его купила сюда вместо Энжи – стоял этот, пластиковый, AM500 вроде. Я и подумал – странно, ему-то нахрена кнопку жать, он же из, – мужик комично тыкает по своему виску и морщится, – башки своей может копов вызвать и не париться, а прикалываться тупо не умеет.

Гэвин чувствует, как холодок проходится по спине. Чуял, что ли, этот АМ500 – Флойд, характерное имечко, – что случится? И приглючившееся в темноте резиновое лицо приглючилось как-то уж больно вовремя, слишком кстати. Гэвин не верит в совпадения – и никогда не верил.

– Пришёл, значит, сюда, – продолжает мужик, – а тут полный пи... вот это вот всё. Полки перевёрнуты, двери не работают, ещё и на кассе кровища. Я дальше заходить не стал – ну его.

Он затихает. Гэвин кивает, шагает в дверной проём, разглядывая ближе глубокие борозды на не особо твёрдом полимерном полу: на них ни крови, ни ткани какой-нибудь – вообще никаких следов, чисто восемь кривых полос, по четыре на одинаковом расстоянии друг от друга. Гэвин вспоминает царапины от Придурка у себя на груди: тоже восемь кривых полос.

– Вызывай криминалистов, Маркус, – говорит Гэвин, – тут, кажись, куда-то тащили сильно сопротивляющегося андроида.

Он цепляет взглядом лужу на кассовой ленте, но проходит мимо, дальше, вглубь магазина, туда, откуда отчётливо пасёт алкоголем, – за поваленные стеллажи, перешагивая валяющиеся под ногами консервные банки и пачки с хлопьями. Дальше вглубь лампы начинают сбоить и мигают, как в дерьмовых хоррорах, а ещё дальше – не работают вообще, погружая дальний угол магазина в криповую темноту. Гэвин не любит темноту (в особенности – криповую), потому что она приносит ему флешбеки, сжирает его с потрохами, не оставляя ничего, кроме отчаяния и ужаса. Он стискивает зубы, врубает на мобиле фонарик и на всякий случай достаёт табельное из кобуры. Жидкий свет выцепляет из темноты сломанные полки, стену, покрытую белым пластиком, полосой капает на пол.

На бежевом полу растекается блестящее, маслянистое фиолетовое пятно, и посреди этого пятна лежит, свернувшись в позу эмбриона, мёртвая девушка. На вид ей чуть больше, чем предыдущим – Гэвин дал бы лет двадцать, – но всё равно: молодая, мелкая и хрупкая. Свет фонарика выцепляет из темноты ярко-красные следы пальцев на шее, смазанную каплю синей краски в углу глаза, осколки тёмных бутылок с популярным фиолетовым вином.

Она сопротивлялась, думает Гэвин с глухим сожалением и закипающей в груди злостью. Он светит вперёд, дальше трупа, но жидкий свет телефонного фонарика не достаёт до дальней стены, и приходится медленно пятиться, опасаясь поворачиваться к темноте спиной. Гэвин знает: повернёшься – и темнота сожрёт тебя, не пережёвывая. Оглушит по затылку чем-нибудь тяжёлым, и ты снова проснёшься среди выстрелов, стрёмных резиновых ёбл и белых пластиковых трупов.

Ну нет, думает Гэвин, хрена с два я тебе сегодня дамся. И упирается спиной во что-то твёрдое, типа стеллаж, но не стеллаж. Оборачивается автоматически – и видит перед собой, совсем близко, настороженное лицо Маркуса. Видит его нахмуренные брови, и разноцветные глаза-стекляшки, жутковато блестящие в свете мигающих ламп, и почти сливающиеся со смуглой кожей веснушки на носу, и поджавшиеся серьёзно губы, и угловатую линию челюсти. Темнота отползает, словно испугавшись, отползает в голове и в реальности – Маркус, похоже, чинит неисправные лампочки. Видно становится весь магазин: и девушку, и тёмный угол, в котором прятались не ужасы, а стеллаж с пивом, и глянцевый блеск битого стекла.

– Ты в порядке, детектив? – спрашивает Маркус.

Он опасно близко; так близко, что Гэвин мог бы почувствовать на своей коже его дыхание, если бы сраный пластик вообще дышал.

– Опять влезаешь в мои смарт-часы?

– Нет, – отвечает Маркус.

И Гэвин отчётливо видит, что он врёт. Что он палится на лжи, как пятилетка, то ли нарочно, то ли по глупости своей, то ли с непривычки. Гэвин поджимает губы, отходит назад на полшага – так, чтобы расстояние между ними было не «почти обнимаемся», а «просто треплемся», и говорит:  
– Всё заебись. Если забить на труп. Кто она, кстати, можешь сказать? Как у вас там с распознаванием лиц?

Маркус несколько секунд тупит в мёртвое тело – за эти несколько секунд в магазин набиваются криминалисты; Гэвин замечает Аурелио, но не здоровается. Отмерев, Маркус чеканит:  
– Анджела Леруа, две тысячи шестнадцатого года рождения, не замужем, судимостей нет.

Гэвин кивает, выходит на улицу, глядя на хозяина магазина. Тот всё ещё стоит возле дверей, как истукан, ни туда, ни сюда, но это сейчас Гэвину на руку. Он подходит и спрашивает:  
– Анджела Леруа. Знаете такую?

– Энжи? – мужик кивает. – А вы откуда... и вам зачем?

Гэвин оставляет вопрос без ответа:  
– Часто она здесь появлялась?

– Да, в последнее время что-то прям зачастила, судя по камерам. Приходила, но ничего не брала, только с андроидом трепалась долго. Не пойму, чего с ним трепаться, у него ж там программа...

Гэвин затылком чувствует осуждающий сатанинский взгляд Маркуса – и в груди поднимается смех. Не злобный и не саркастичный, а так, просто смех – как от хорошей шутки. Бурчит:  
– Похоже тут кто-то революцию ваще не заметил, – и берёт себя в руки, вновь становясь серьёзным. – Анджела Леруа лежит у вас там в углу магазина. Мёртвая.

Мужик – надо бы спросить и запомнить его имя, хотя Маркус, наверное, уже запомнил и можно не париться – как по книжке делает охреневшее неверящее лицо и как по книжке же начинает, заикаясь, отрицать действительность. Гэвин дожидается, наблюдая за всеми стадиями принятия, и, когда мужик переходит к пятой, говорит:  
– Мне нужно знать, где вы были сегодня ночью.

– С-спал, – с испугом в голосе отвечают ему, – сначала жену дожидался – она в больнице работает до десяти, – а потом, ну, посмотрели с ней «Милдред Пирс» и спать легли, как обычно.

– Ясно, спасибо.

Гэвин в принципе и не сомневался, что убийца уже свалил. Он тупит взглядом в удивительно долго держащиеся сугробы, перебирая в голове материалы дела. Никаких следов опять, скорее всего, не будет.

– Эй, Маркус, – зовёт Гэвин, не поворачиваясь, – чем хакнули двери?

– Тем же, чем и калитку в доме Ханны Найвз, – отвечает Маркус. – ещё я заметил следы тириума в луже разлитого вина возле тела.

Значит, убийца однозначно тот же. Но тут же был свидетель – сраный андроид-девиант, Флойд (которого точно куда-то утащили; может, он всё ещё жив?). Андроид-девиант, о девиантности которого не знал даже его хозяин. Не прячущийся, но и признаков особых не подававший. Остался на своей работе. Почему его не сдали в утиль тогда, в ноябре?

– Эй, – Гэвин обращается к хозяину магазина, – что вы делали одиннадцатого ноября?

Тот отмирает, смотрит непонимающим взглядом и хмурится. Отвечает уже спокойнее:  
– Да в отпуске был с женой. Уехали на карибы на три недели, до двадцать пятого, тут я Энжи за главную оставил, она хорошая девушка... была. Ответственная.

Гэвин кивает. Ситуация становится чуть-чуть понятнее: Энжи защитила Флойда, спрятала где-то на время революции, возможно, работала за него, потом начала с ним общаться. Очередная роботоёбка – таких после одиннадцатого ноября оказалось ой как много. Гэвин поворачивается к Маркусу.

– Как две предыдущие жертвы относились к андроидам?

Пластик моргает, обрабатывает информацию пару секунд. Ищет, что ли, в соцсетях? Гэвин как-то не догнал посмотреть их на предмет роботофильства, проверил только по связям – общались или нет. Оказалось, нет: совершенно разные девушки, если не считать внешности и примерного возраста. Пластик моргает – и делает странное лицо: похожее на своё стандартное, но как-то немного посложнее. Гэвин не шарит в тонкостях мимики, но видит в чужой роже отчётливую напряжённость.

– Они поддерживали Иерихон. Ещё до революции. И Энжи тоже.

– Круто, – с сарказмом говорит Гэвин, – и откуда ты это узнал? Посты в соцсетях? Активизм? Благотворительные фонды?

Маркус качает головой.

– Перечень безопасных людей.

– Это ещё что за херня?

– Мписок людей, которым андроид в беде, в случае чего, может довериться. Там есть контактные данные, указано, когда и чем человек помог кому-то из нас. Список постоянно пополняется, эти три девушки – одни из самых первых.

Гэвин кивает. Это как лгбт-френдли в его молодости: у них тоже были списки, правда, более разрозненные, хаотичные и раскиданные по разным частям интернета. Но были, да. Со списками было проще – ты знал, кому можешь довериться, помимо своих. Но «перечень безопасных людей»?

– Назовите эту херню как-нибудь по-другому, – говорит Гэвин, – ощущение, что все, кто не попал в список, болеют, я не знаю, сраной тириумной чумой и убьют вас прикосновением.

Маркус улыбается.

– И ты не будешь спрашивать, есть ли в списке твоё имя?

– А на хер оно мне надо?

– Справедливо.

В долгой, шумной тишине Гэвин мыслями медленно возвращается к делу. Вспоминает, что ему было нужно.

– Два вопроса, Маркус, – говорит он, – первый: как получить доступ к этому списку? Второй: можно ли хакнуть андроида-девианта?

Он знает, что простого андроида – Коннора, конечно, вряд ли, но вот какого-нибудь садовника или кассира – хакнуть можно всё теми же кодами времён тириумной войны: после армии он несколько раз проворачивал это с YK500 и HR400, – но будет ли он повиноваться тому, что вольют в его хакнутый мозг, с поломанной стеной приказа и миллионом ошибок? Получится ли вообще провернуть передачу информации?

– Этот список располагается в нашей сети, – отвечает Маркус, – доступ туда есть только у андроидов; даже если подключиться к ней с внешнего носителя, человек просто не разберётся, что к чему. И я понятия не имею, «можно ли хакнуть андроида-девианта» и, честно, узнавать не особо хочу.

Гэвин мрачно смеётся.

– Почку ставлю на то, что нельзя, – говорит он. И продолжает расспрос: – Не-девиант... андроид, скажем, очень старой модели, возможно, иностранный – он может подключиться к этой вашей ноосфере и вытащить оттуда список?

Маркус подвисает. Его лицо на секунду становится растерянным, глаза-стекляшки заглядывают прямо Гэвину в душу.

– Я не знаю, – отвечает он, – на эту тему нет вообще никакой информации. Все новые андроиды признаны живыми и пробуждены, они бы не стали делать ничего подобного.

Гэвин дёргает уголком рта. Закурить хочется так сильно, что сводит зубы; холод забирается под кожу и нихрена не успокаивает, хотя, по идее, должен. Гэвин хочет рассказать Маркусу о том, что наглухо ёбнутые маньяки-рецидивисты бывают среди всех действительно _живых_ существ, но вместо этого говорит совсем другое.

– А это не пробуждённый андроид, – он слышит свой дрожащий голос, как чужой, – это старое русское военное ведро с болтами, я не уверен, что их вообще можно пробудить.

Маркус подходит ближе, кладёт тёплую, горячую даже ладонь на шею – и Гэвин даже не дёргается, хотя в любой другой момент (и любому другому типу) уже втащил бы три раза.

– Ты напуган, – неуверенно говорит Маркус.

– Пиздец как, – отвечает Гэвин, – пиздец как, пластик.

Флешбеки бьют его по затылку – чёрные, маслянистые, вонючие волны: гарь и пепел, тириум и оружейное масло, сраные химические грелки, безвкусные цветные пайки, размоченные в грязной ржавой воде. Мёртвые товарищи, мёртвые андроиды, мёртвые враги, снова мёртвые андроиды. Тириум – синий с их стороны и красный с чужой. Гэвин не чувствует собственного дыхания – может быть, он и не дышит.

– Это не кровь, – хрипло говорит он, едва узнавая собственный голос, – на кассовой ленте, там, не кровь, а тоже электролит. Сходи проверь.

Маркус не двигается с места.

– Сходи проверь, говорю, – Гэвин поднимает на него взгляд и с размаху впечатывается в отчётливое, вполне настоящее, человеческое беспокойство на чужом лице. – Да не развалюсь я за пятнадцать минут, пластик, сходи проверь, _пожалуйста_.

Маркус уходит, и Гэвин нервно оглядывается вокруг, пытаясь вспомнить на каком участке пути от магазина до дома видел этого прорезиненного говнюка. Всматривается в каждую травинку, в каждую тень, в каждый пустой балкон: ублюдская машина может прятаться где угодно. Электрические черви ползают под кожей, вгрызаются мелкими зубами в мышцы, и Гэвин неосознанно расчёсывает до крови уже поджившие царапины на руке – пытается успокоиться, но никак не выходит. Хочется одновременно послать это дело на хер, делегировать Хэнку, ФБР, кому угодно, – и поймать урода-серийника.

Потому что Гэвин уверен, это подарочек – лично ему. Он точно служил с ублюдком в одно время. Иначе вся херня случилась бы в смену Бена или вообще в другом районе. Может, эта уверенность неверна, но Гэвин жопой чует, что прав. Пытается вспомнить полузабытые, стёртые посттравматическим расстройством, терапией и временем лица сослуживцев – сколько их там было? пятьдесят? больше? половину даже не оформляли, как надо, просто переводили бабло на карту – и швыряли прямиком в мясорубку войны, в месиво из говна, пепла, крови, тириума и пластика.

И хрен ты его найдёшь, думает Гэвин, если он был – один из таких. Хрен ты его вспомнишь теперь. Как искать – по следам, которых нет нихера? Жопной чуйкой? Просматривать все видео с камер и андроидских мозгов в этом районе – в попытке выцепить хоть где-нибудь стрёмное безглазое резиновое ебало из кошмаров?

– Детектив.

Гэвин дёргается. Маркус тянется рукой к его плечу, но останавливается на полпути – и рука просто повисает в воздухе, а потом возвращается в карман куртки.

– Ну? Я прав?

Маркус поджимает губы. Гэвину хочется ткнуть в них пальцем, проверить – мягкие или нет; тупые мысли об пластиковом храни-его-rA9 Сатане слегка остужают желание орать, материться и бить в набат. Успокаивают тревожные колокола в башке Гэвина. Убивают электрических червей под кожей. Маркус опускает взгляд, смотрит несколько секунд куда-то вниз, а потом берёт Гэвина за руку и хмурится, глядя на расчёсанные царапины. Тянется пальцами в рот, облизывает их до глянцевого влажного блеска – совершенно по-блядски; Гэвин тупит в это зрелище и даже не возражает, потому что мозги просто отказываются работать, – а потом говорит:   
– Да. Ты прав, – и проводит обслюнявленными пальцами по царапинам.

Гэвин ломается. Он даже слышит этот характерный хруст, с которым его разрывает нахрен между мыслями по делу, мрачными флешбеками и дичайшим охуеванием. Он открывает и закрывает рот, глядя на то, как Маркус спокойно достаёт из кармана белый с кружавчиками платок – на кой хрен ему белый платок? ещё и со сраными кружавчиками – и вытирает кровь и свои антисептические слюни с ладони Гэвина.

– Может, возьмёшь отгул, детектив? – спрашивает Маркус, щуря глаза.

И Гэвин махом срастается обратно. Все предыдущие рвущиеся в разные стороны мысли затмевает злоба от ущемлённой гордости. Сразу хочется с силой ткнуть Маркуса в плечо и бычить: ты чё, сука, ты чё, решил, что я слабак? что я напугался? а не охренел ли? – но Гэвин просто криво улыбается, почти скалится, и вызывает такси.

– Поехали в участок... пластик.

Маркус поджимает губы, но прищуренные глаза всё равно улыбаются: пластиковый Сатана знает, что его действия произвели нужный эффект.

– Поехали, – отвечает он, – _кожаный мешок_.


	7. Chapter 7

Такси увозит их в участок. За сорок минут поездки Гэвин успевает успокоиться и подобрать сопли, пошариться в соцсетях на страницах жертв, поразглядывать пластикового Сатану и охренеть от того, что у него и правда веснушки на носу. Маркус разглядывает его в ответ, словно снова ищет что-то в лице. Гэвин забивает на это: хочется – пусть смотрит. Крипово, конечно, но не так крипово, как это повисшее над ним дамокловым мечом дело.

Когда они уже подъезжают к участку, и мерзкий липкий страх стекает с Гэвина окончательно, его по затылку бьёт запоздавшей мыслью: Флойд. Борозды на полу. Невозможность хакнуть девианта.

– У нас есть свидетель! – рявкает он так, что у самого в ушах звенит, и тут же открывает заметки. – Андроид-кассир. Вы там после пробуждения снимаете с себя маячки, или, не знаю, вырубаете их как-нибудь? Есть вероятность его найти?

Маркус кивает.

– Могу попробовать, только нужен серийный номер, придётся возвращаться к мистеру Лейхи.

– Не придётся, – фыркает Гэвин, – у меня – о чудо – есть его имя, модель и серийник. И даже фотка!

Он протягивает Маркусу телефон и дёргает ногой все те две минуты, что тот ищет. Такси успевает остановиться возле участка и бесшумно открыть двери, с улицы успевает очень вкусно пахнуть свежесваренным кофе и медовыми булочками – у Тины обед, хотя какой может быть обед в девять сорок утра, – Гэвин успевает свихнуться на хер от ожидания. Спустя две минуты и двадцать восемь секунд Маркус отмирает, моргает, нервно ёжится, поджимает губы и говорит:  
– Я нашёл его. Он на свалке Киберлайф.

– Бля, – отвечает Гэвин; его передёргивает от попыток натянуть эту ситуацию на себя, – я могу пойти один. Ты ж типа интегрант и всё такое. Можешь пока подключиться к работе Тины – вон она, как раз, в участке.

Маркус пялится на него – прямо, в упор, своим хмурым мученическим взглядом, таким же, каким смотрел с фоток во всех новостях про революцию; таким же, как на большинстве интервью. Гэвина раньше бесконечно раздражал этот взгляд – взрывная смесь страдания, угрозы и дружелюбия, – потому что он не понимал: как андроид может слепить такое настоящее, искреннее лицо? А может, оно у него такое изначально? Уникальная кукла от Киберлайф, все дела.

А теперь Маркус смотрит – и Гэвин понимает: это всё _настоящее_ , не напускное; может быть, даже не строчки заложенного в его системы кода, а нечто большее, вроде души, которая двадцать один грамм. Гэвин видит, что он и правда _живой_ – гораздо живее Коннора с его пластиковым ебалом, пластиковой манерой выражаться и пластиковыми воззрениями.

Маркус говорит:  
– Я пойду с тобой, – и Гэвин чувствует уважение.

Гэвин забивает адрес в терминал такси. Смотрит, как дверь медленно закрывается, запирая их в просторном алюминиевом гробу на четырёх колёсах, смотрит, как Маркус мрачнеет с каждым пролетевшим мимо километром всё сильнее и сильнее. Это не твоё дело, говорит себе Гэвин. Ты сочувствуешь пластиковому Сатане, говорит себе Гэвин, какого хрена, Рид? Сверни его народ не туда – и они устроили бы геноцид всех кожаных мешков на планете.

Гэвин говорит себе, как ребёнка уговаривает: он злой, и ублюдочный, и пластиковый, и вообще ты не знаешь, с какой целью он припёрся в департамент.

И что-то не уговаривается ни хрена. Потому что он говорит:  
– Если хочешь, можем потом завернуть ко мне. Устроим тебе кошкотерапию.

Маркус отмирает, поднимает брови, смотрит с откровенным удивлением, долго тупит, словно эти два предложения от Гэвина – сложнейшая логическая задача, а не приглашение в гости. Словно выбирает, что ответить, и ни один ответ ему не нравится. Гэвин отсчитывает секунды до момента, когда его, наконец, проглотит сожаление о сказанном и злость за неумение держать язык за зубами, но Маркус всё-таки успевает ответить:  
– Спасибо.

Интонации неуверенные – как будто пластик пытается наступить на мину так, чтобы ногу не оторвало. Гэвин отчасти понимает его опаску – в конце концов, не так давно он в похожем такси отчаянно хотел вырвать из чужой груди пластиковое сердце – или что там имитирует регулятор тириумного насоса. Маркус молчит несколько минут, а потом осторожно, явно прощупывая почву, всё так же неуверенно говорит:  
– Не знал, что у тебя есть кошка.

Гэвин фыркает.

– Кошки, – уточняет он, – и как вообще? Я ж с ног до головы в шерсти, заебался одежду чистить.

Маркус рассматривает его с головы до ног – и кивает.

– Я не заметил, – говорит.

А потом улыбается – и Гэвин почку готов поставить, да и не только почку, а все свои органы вплоть до целого лёгкого, что это настоящая, _искренняя_ улыбка. Улыбка от радости, а не из вежливости, насмешки или по протоколу. Гэвину глючится в этой кривоватой, не особо красивой улыбке повзрослевший Энди – а потом глюк стремительно исчезает, потому что перед ним точно не совершенно безбашенная и наглухо отбитая семнадцатилетняя шпана, и даже не повзрослевшая шпана, а начитанный аристократ с этим его ебучим белым платочком в кружавчиках и мученическим взглядом. Какой-нибудь французский дворянин, борющийся за права народа, на машине времени прилетевший прямиком в детройтский тридцать восьмой.

– Анжольрас, – выдаёт Гэвин.

Он вообще не шарит в древней литературе, будь она хоть трижды классикой, но Энди обожал читать вслух, поэтому одного конкретного Гюго и одних конкретных «Отверженных» ему пришлось прослушать целиком и полностью на чердаке одной из давно снесённых ленсингских заброшек.

А ещё он видел мюзикл (тоже благодаря Энди и его гейским визгам о том, что Гэвин _ужасно_ похож на Грантера – в каком месте, блин? вообще же нет). Рэ-э-э-эд, зэ блад оф энгри мэ-э-э-эн. Блядь, а андроиды же тоже пели одиннадцатого ноября. Ну пиздец.

Маркус сначала фыркает будто бы недовольно, а потом смеётся. Гэвин впервые слышит его смех – мягкий, раскатистый, как кошачье мурчание, и совсем не механический. Никаких глитчей, никаких отчётливо электронных звуков – вполне живой, человеческий смех. Гэвин спрашивает себя: может, пора перестать сравнивать пластиков с людьми? Иная форма жизни, в конце концов, и всё такое.

– Думаю, некоторые черты я и правда почерпнул из его персонажа.

Ага, тягу к революции, например. Свобода, равенство, братство, все дела, спасибо, что не Ленин. Гэвин ещё раз – после стольких лет – прогоняет в своей голове мысль «я нихрена не похож на Грантера» и криво улыбается.

– Кумир твоего рободетства?

Маркус улыбается, щуря глаза.

– Кумир моего рободетства – Рене Декарт.

Гэвин хмурится. А поле, на которое он сознательно шагнул, он совершенно не шарит – и Маркус, как истинный Сатана, зная об этом, заводит его ещё дальше.

– Он автор фразы «cogito ergo sum», – мягко (как тупому) поясняет Маркус, – которую потом дополнили до «dubito, ergo cogito, ergo sum».

Гэвин вздыхает. В академии у них был курс латыни, но преподаватель, вместо того, чтобы преподавать, нажирался и дрых на задних партах, а потом ставил всем автоматы. А из учебника Гэвин почерпнул только «in vino veritas». Можно согласиться с тем, что он был тупым. Сейчас он не хочет быть тупым – не хочет даже казаться; поэтому судорожно пытается вспомнить этот несчастный учебник и эти несчастные выражения на латыни.

– Мыслю, следовательно, существую? – со скрипом вспоминает он.

– Ага.

Гэвин проводит параллели с самосознанием андроидов и кивает: понял, мол. Тишина разливается по салону – сначала мягкая и ненавязчивая, с каждой минутой, приближающей их к свалке, она становится всё более напряжённой. Гэвин не может просто взять и сказать Маркусу «не парься», потому что как, блядь, вообще можно не париться при виде горы полурасчленённых трупов своих товарищей – часть из которых местами ещё жива?

Мысль о том, что он сильно размяк за два дня общения с ведром, проходит мимо его сознания и расползается стаей нервных импульсов. Гэвин поджимает губы и молчит, глядя на всё сильнее мрачнеющего Маркуса. Всё больше – Гэвин мрачно хмыкает про себя – сатанеющего. Всё меньше похожего на человека. Маркус перестаёт дышать, моргать и вообще дёргаться, замирает, как статуя, и пялится расфокусированным взглядом сквозь Гэвина. Глаза-стекляшки действительно стекленеют: живое выражение из них утекает, испаряется, как пятна тириумной крови.

Такси останавливается, и Маркус дёргаными, механическими движениями вышагивает на улицу, поправляет воротник куртки, застёгнутый под самым подбородком, застывает, глядя мимо обнесённого колючкой и, вероятно, находящегося под напряжением двухметрового забора.

– Ты всё ещё можешь скинуть мне расположение маячка и свалить, – напоминает Гэвин, и Маркус резко мотает головой, – ну ладно. Пойдём, поищем дыру в заборе или КПП.

Дыра находится раньше: здоровущая – как будто бы под машину. Может, и впрямь под машину: Гэвин не знает, что иерихонцы делают со своими сородичами, оставшимися на свалках. Спасают? Для этого нужно быть охренеть каким стрессоустойчивым, а у девиантов со стрессоустойчивостью вообще не ахти. Может, сюда приезжали наркоши – выкачивать голубую кровь; или контрабандисты, или механики-любители. Киберлайф и раньше не особо заботилась о собственных свалках, а сейчас, когда со старыми биокомпонентами и любого рода экспериментами можно попрощаться, совсем перестала контролировать, что тут происходит.

А тут происходит ад. Здесь прячут трупы – не только андроидов, но и людей, потому что соваться сюда рискуют в основном наглухо отбитые и не особо совестливые люди, которым нет дела до мертвецов. Фаулер, кажется, пытался создать патруль, регулярно ходивший по свалкам, но у всех добровольцев в нём нервы сдали всего за пару недель. Оно и понятно, почему: тут правда жутко, как в хоррорах. Стены, горы и холмы из сплетённых мёртвых тел, механическая расчленёнка, и всё это время от времени шевелится и воет. Смотрит пустыми глазищами или провалами глазниц, клацает керамическими зубами, дёргает конечностями, пытаясь схватить за одежду, иногда даже говорит.

Глубоко вздохнув и поморщившись от кисловатого запаха в воздухе, Гэвин шагает в сторону огромной набитой гуманоидными телами ямы. Ни лестницы, ни съезда в яму с этой стороны, разумеется, нет: приходится осторожно спускаться по замёрзшей грязи. В Детройте недостаточно холодно, чтобы андроиды, даже полуразобранные и неодетые, замерзали намертво, поэтому Гэвин ещё сверху замечает копошение тысяч рук и ног. Шум в воздухе, казавшийся просто гулом в ушах, оказывается какофонией разных механических голосов, тысячей глитчей на разные лады.

Спустившись, Гэвин оглядывается на Маркуса – тот стоит, замерев, на краю покатого схода в яму.

– Вали домой, – кричит Гэвин снизу.

Маркус упрямо качает головой. Спускается в несколько нетвёрдых шагов, шагает вперёд, мимо сваленных в кучу пластиковых тел – белых, оставшихся после одиннадцатого ноября. Гэвин думает, что это как-то неправильно – почему свалки не ликвидировали? Почему куча робо-трупов просто валяется под открытым небом – и с ними ничего не делают? Тут же, наверное, есть почти живые, которых можно починить. Реабилитировать. Вытащить. Если это не могут сделать стрессующие андроиды – почему это не пытаются сделать роботоёбы? Чё, страшно слишком? Стрессово? Гэвин скрипит зубами – из ниоткуда у него в груди углями распаляется опасная злость. Активизм, блядь: ходят, ратуют за новую форму жизни, а как дело доходит до чего-то посложнее митингов перед белым домом – сливаются и притворяются овощами.

Гэвин шагает следом за Маркусом, стараясь не глазеть по сторонам на пластиковое гуро. Думает мрачно: тут только кишочков, растянутых от одной горы мусора до другой, не хватает. Или проводов. Гэвин морщится и пялится себе под ноги, старательно перешагивая валяющиеся на дороге руки, ноги, грудные клетки и головы, вмёрзшие в коричневую грязь. Узкие тропинки между горами мусора, кажется, тоже вылезли прямиком из хорроров: Гэвин следом за Маркусом шагает за угол – и на него налетает «Крик» Мунка, только наяву: наполовину вылезший из кучи мусора андроид с совершенно обезображенным лицом и руками, сжавшимися на горле. Гэвина передёргивает, он быстро шагает дальше, мысленно благодаря бога, дьявола и rA9 за то, что «Крик» не живой.

Походка Маркуса с каждым пройденным метром становится всё более механической. Он шагает, как робот из видео от бостон динамикс, только механического жужжания при каждом движении не хватает. Они сворачивают ещё три раза и оказываются в самом центре свалки, посреди настоящего ада на земле, и Гэвин видит лежащего на одной из куч флойда – искрящиеся провода вместо ног и рук, изуродованное лицо с пятнами сползающим с пластика скином, намертво ушедший в красный режим диод.

Маркус подходит к нему и застывает. Спрашивает – голос выдаёт сразу целую октаву глитчей:  
– Флойд? – и андроид конвульсивно дёргается в ответ.

Маркус протягивает руку – белую, начисто лишённую скина – и касается лба Флойда. У Гэвина внутри неприятно дёргает беспокойством, и он пытается представить, что будет делать, если ему придётся тащить на себе через всю свалку перегревшегося или заглючившего от стресса андроида. Как взвалит его на себя и, кряхтя, потащит обратно. Как будет вызывать такси в эту ёбаную глушь. Как они будут полгода тащиться в Новый Иерихон и как Гэвину придётся объяснять двум здоровым лбам на входе, какого хуя он на своём горбу притащил сюда полудохлого робовождя и что вообще произошло.

Маркус отнимает руку от лба Флойда, и ушедший в красное диод окрашивается голубым.

– Спа... спа... сибо, – прерываясь хрипами и глитчами, говорит Флойд, почти не шевеля губами.

И отключается – насовсем. Диод гаснет, дёргающееся тело замирает. Светящийся синим кружок регулятора тириумного насоса медленно бледнеет – и сливается с белым пластиком, выделяясь теперь только серой полосой стыка.

– У меня есть данные, – говорит Маркус, и Гэвин с трудом разбирает слова из-за хреновой тучи глитчей в его голосе. Маркус не контролирует ни тональность, ни звучание, ни даже громкость своего голоса, но упрямо продолжает: – Фл... Флойд видел мужчину сред... них лет и робота сер... ии ЗФ-650, во... енную модель.

Бывает ли у андроидов ПТСР? Бывают ли у андроидов панические атаки? Потому что Гэвин видит и чует жопой, что это именно оно, и не имеет ни малейшего представления, что с этим делать. Ведро с болтами не дышит – значит, не задохнётся, – но греется, стрессует, ловит критические ошибки: Гэвин видел много последствий – от самовоспламенения до размозжённой об стену башки.

Что помогает людям? Прикосновения, успокаивающий тон, безопасная обстановка. Гэвин сильно сомневается, что Маркусу полегчает, если кожаный мешок возьмёт его за руку (да и это не отвлечёт его ни хрена от электронной паники: мощностей-то в разы больше, и загоняется он на всех этих мощностях). Говорить успокаивающим тоном? Гэвин пытался как-то раз провернуть такое со свидетельницей по одному из дел, но только напугал сильнее.  
Безопасная обстановка? Очень, блядь, смешно.


	8. Chapter 8

Гэвин делает, что умеет: хватает пластика за руки, тянет на себя, заставляя подойти ближе. Заглядывает в лицо. Говорит как можно твёрже, пряча подступающую к голосовым связкам тревогу:  
– Смотри на меня, Маркус. Слышишь? На меня смотри и больше никуда.

Взгляд глаз-стекляшек прикипает к лицу Гэвина. Жестковатые пластиковые ладони перехватывают его руки за запястья и стискивают так, что смещаются суставы; Гэвин хочет орать, но терпит, только жмурится на несколько секунд от резкой боли. Всё окей, пока не вывих, думает он, да и вывих будет лучше, чем смерть любимого всеми вёдрами робовождя.

– О чём ты думаешь сейчас, Маркус? Скажи мне, о чём ты думаешь.

Маркус стискивает пальцы ещё сильнее, но Гэвин держит лицо. Сквозь звон в ушах и помехи в голосе он слышит:  
– Я их не спас; они умирают, я ничем не могу помочь, я ничего не могу сделать, я-

– Чш-ш-ш, тихо. Думай о чём-нибудь другом. Сможешь переключиться? думай... не знаю, о кошках. Можешь думать о кошках? Расскажи мне что-нибудь про бинтуронгов каких-нибудь сраных.

Маркус дёргается механически – и выдаёт Гэвину статью из википедии, половина из которой тонет в стрёмных звуках глитчей и шипении. Гэвин делает пометку в своей голове: ага, это не работает. Что сработает? Чем можно загрузить (хотя бы чуть-чуть!) сраного андроида, если Гэвин не знает никаких нетриггерных сложных задач? Приказывать ему тоже бесполезно – он девиант, только ещё сильнее разнервничается.

Гэвин думает так сильно, что забывает и о боли в запястьях, и о шуме в ушах. И ему приходит в голову ужасно тупая идея, о которой они оба – и Гэвин, и Маркус – пожалеют, а пластик, наверное, ещё и осудит, но... чем чёрт не шутит? Гэвину приходится встать на носочки (всего-то пять или шесть сантиметров разницы, а тянуться всё равно приходится, блин) – и целует Маркуса в приоткрытый рот, цепляет языком керамические зубы и прохладный язык, отстраняется. Говорит:  
– Анализируй, – и тянет Маркуса за собой, пятясь к выходу со свалки.

У кожаных мешков во рту хреновы джунгли с кучей обитателей, и Гэвин надеется, что хотя бы это затормозит панику Маркуса до приемлемого уровня, они смогут выбраться со свалки, а там уже – привет, Иерихон, привет, Люси – это же Люси у них главная киберпсихотерапевтка? – простите, я сломал вашего робовождя, но я нечаянно, честно, он сам туда потащился.

Гэвин пятится, раз в два шага оглядываясь себе за спину, до тех пор, пока не упирается пятками в склон. Потом приходится сложнее: забираться на гору настолько через жопу, да ещё и кого-то за собой тащить он никогда не пробовал и навряд ли попробует снова. Пасмурное декабрьское небо обещает пролиться на них дождём или снегом, но Гэвин игнорирует его, игнорирует холод, игнорирует ставшие обжигающе-горячими ладони, и думает: как вызвать такси без рук? Набирать нужные номера жопой он ещё не научился, и никого – вообще, на хер, никого – рядом нет.

Он пытается вытащить руку из крепкой хватки пластиковых пальцев, с которых пятнами сползает скин, – не получается. Извернуться и достать мобилу прямо так – не получается тоже.

– Маркус, – говорит Гэвин, – слышишь меня, Маркус? Кивни.

Пластик медленно кивает.

– Вызовешь такси?

Снова кивок. Гэвин выдыхает, приваливается лбом к твёрдому плечу и пытается продышать боль – вывихов всё ещё нет, но вот кожа на запястьях, определённо, от температуры покроется волдырями. Придётся неделю минимум мазаться биогелем, но всё же лучше, чем смерть вождя и последующий геноцид, верно? В конце концов, ему же не в шредер руки засунули.

– Анализ завершён, – механическим голосом, уже без глитчей, сообщает Маркус.

Как будто вернулся в своё робо-детство, где не было девиантности и ошибок, а была только – как её? – красная стена приказа, об которую хоть головой долбись, как рыба в аквариум, – не сломается.

– Избавь меня от подробностей, – бормочет Гэвин, – как ты?

Маркус медленно отмирает. Оглядывается по сторонам – дыра в заборе остаётся за его спиной, он её не видит, как и горизонт свалки, – смотрит на свои руки с поехавшим скином, стиснувшие запястья Гэвина чуть ли не до хруста, боязливо делает фальшивый вдох.

Разжимает пальцы – Гэвин шипит, потому что они прикипели на хер к его коже, от которой мало что живого осталось. Вторая степень? – как-то лениво и заторможенно думает он, – третья? Придётся ли пересаживать на запястья кожу с жопы – или это раньше так делали, а сейчас дохуя технологии, искусственные материалы, вся хуйня?

Маркус отшатывается, едва не падая, как испуганный кошак. Отпрыгивает на полметра, смотрит на покрасневшие следы ладоней на запястьях Гэвина с отчётливо видимым тихим ужасом (может, это у него так первый закон робототехники в голове взыграл?), снова начинает глючить. Гэвин думает: ну на хер, – слыша шуршание колёс такси за спиной. Рычит:  
– Поехали, – и ныряет в салон.

Он забивает в терминал адрес нового иерихона и дожидается, пока Маркус усядется напротив. Двери закрываются, запирая их в душной молчаливой тесноте, машина трогается, и Гэвин морщится от того, как медленно она плетётся, но не просит Маркуса хакнуть систему. Пластик выглядит потерянным, как ребёнок, который остался один посреди огромного торгового центра в разгар сочельника. В сознании Гэвина снова поднимает голову мысль о том, что уж больно много он натягивает жизни пластиков на жизни людей.

И на свою в том числе. Как сову на глобус.

– Тебе надо в больницу, – твёрдо говорит Маркус, когда они уже почти подъезжают к Новому Иерихону.

Развис, блядь. Гэвин смотрит на свои руки: ничего уже не жжёт, так что можно ещё немного времени считать, что всё окей. Врачи в больнице снова будут наезжать на него за тупость, но кого вообще ебёт, что говорят врачи.

– В больницу я и сам схожу, не маленький, – отвечает Гэвин, – сиди на жопе ровно, пластик.

И Маркус послушно сидит на жопе ровно – непонятно, почему. То ли из-за вины, то ли из-за растерянности, то ли просто тормозит после перегрузки всех систем; Гэвину в принципе насрать, лишь бы не возникал. Он вывозит оставшиеся три километра пути на остатках адреналина, тащит Маркуса в здание Иерихона силком, подходит к незнакомой андроидке на ресепшене.

– Мне нужна Люси, – говорит.

Сейчас ему похуй на все острые недовольные взгляды, на все отблёскивающие жёлтым при виде инертно-подтормаживающего Маркуса диоды, на то, что он, скорее всего, заблудится ко всем херам в лабиринте непомеченных дверей и коридоров. Гэвин поставил себе чёткую цель: притащить робовождя к киберпсихотерапевтке – как угодно, хоть за шкирку, хоть прорываясь сквозь баррикады, и он, блядь, сделает это. А потом поедет в больничку, сдастся врачам с потрохами и будет выслушивать нотации.

Девочка на ресепшене мигает диодом и охуевше молчит. Гэвин повторяет – уже твёрже и злее, почти рыча:  
– Мне нужна люси.

В пластиковых мозгах девочки, очевидно, что-то щёлкает – и она всё-таки отвечает по делу, потратив на раздумья секунды три.

– Пятый этаж, жилой блок номер двадцать четыре.

Гэвин за руку тащит Маркуса в лифт. Скин под ладонью совсем мягкий, с ощутимой текстурой кожи, тревожно холодный, как пластик. Гэвин стискивает пальцы на чужом запястье – не в отместку, а просто от нервов – чуть сильнее, чем следовало бы, хотя следовало бы, наверное, вообще не трогать главного робовождя, робо-революционера и вообще пластикового Сатану. Особенно на глазах у кучи иерихонцев (которые передадут это другой куче иерихонцев, которая передаст это другой куче иерихонцев... и так далее, пока кто-нибудь из них не зарежет Гэвина в переулке).

Но – что сделано, то сделано. Гэвин вышагивает из лифта, щурясь от серого света, отражающегося от белых стенных панелей. Никаких обозначений, конечно же, здесь нет, даже сраных QR-кодов; сплошь белые стены, коридоры и несколько неспешно куда-то идущих девиантов.

Гэвин не дурак спросить дорогу, если заблудился. Даже у андроида.

– Эй, – говорит он, и язык запинается об зубы на слове «пластик»: Гэвин затыкает себя раньше, чем успевает сказать даже первый слог; андроид оборачивается и тут же тревожно мигает диодом в жёлтый, – мне нужен жилой блок номер двадцать четыре.

Пластик складывает, видимо, два и два, и помогает найти дорогу к нужной двери. Гэвин кивает ему, но спасибо не говорит, потому что обратно-то его точно не проводят. Не четвертуют на месте – уже хорошо. Он стучится в белую дверь и в стрёмной отупляющей тишине ждёт, когда ему откроют.

Дверь отъезжает в сторону, и Гэвин вперивается взглядом в планировку комнаты, только спустя несколько секунд догадавшись посмотреть чуть ниже. Люси ему едва по плечо; из-за отсутствия диода нельзя сказать, что она думает обо всей этой ситуации: стоящем на пороге кожаном мешке, держащем за руку переёбанного подвисающего робовождя. Гэвин проходит мимо неё вглубь комнаты, втаскивая за собой Маркуса, и говорит, отчётливо ощущая, как голос подводит его, срываясь в сип:  
– Он словил паническую атаку. Или что это было, я не ебу.

– Что случилось? – спрашивает Люси.

Надо отдать ей должное: спрашивает она совсем как человеческий доктор. Профессионально мягкий тон, профессионально серьёзное лицо. Гэвин отпускает руку Маркуса, чешет в затылке – и Маркус зачем-то ловит его за другую. Скин всё ещё сползает с него пятнами, создавая на теле что-то типа робовитилиго.

– Он видел некоторую херню, – отвечает Гэвин, – свалка Киберлайф, расчленёнка, смерть.

Люси издаёт характерный вздох, охает, отцепляет Маркуса от Гэвина, садит его на розовый диванчик – Гэвин с заторможенным удивлением осознаёт, что в комнате всё цветное, а не стерильно-белое, как в коридорах на этаже, – замечает ожоги и охает снова. Гэвин видит в ней сначала какую-нибудь сердобольную монашку и только потом – мозгоправа, но Люси вдруг говорит тоном, не терпящим возражений; тоном разозлённой и обеспокоенной мамаши:  
– Идите в больницу, Гэвин.

И Гэвин слушается – потому что, во-первых, ему действительно надо в больницу, во-вторых, дело в любом случае застопорилось до тех пор, пока пластиковый Сатана не придёт в себя, и в-третьих, не оставаться же здесь, в этом... стане врага. Это ж почти чужая планета. Он выходит за дверь, с трудом находит в белом лабиринте лифт, спускается на первый этаж. Ловит на себе _взгляды_ – не особо понятно, что именно они выражают.

Выйдя на улицу, он вызывает такси. Гэвин чертовски рад, что не решил поехать до свалки на своей машине, потому что сейчас просто не смог бы держаться за баранку. Гроб на колёсиках плетётся через мидтаун раздражающе медленно, хотя и старательно объезжает пробки в центре, поэтому, когда Гэвин выходит в холодный промозглый провонявший медикаментами воздух перед больницей имени Генри Форда и делает первую пару шагов, у него темнеет в глазах. Он моргает, пытаясь разогнать скопившихся перед глазами чёрных мух, а потом чернотой вдруг заливает всё, и он чувствует, как ноги – да и всё тело – стремительно слабеют.

Открывает глаза Гэвин уже на больничной койке, с перевязанными руками и, кажется, головой; смешливая старушка-медсестра по фамилии Олсен прямо с порога говорит ему:  
– В следующий раз падай удачнее, сынок, а то так и черепушку проломить недолго.

И – да, у него ожоги третьей степени тяжести (без необходимости пересадки кожи, слава Сатане) и сотряс. Очень смешно. А ещё его врач – андроид-девиант норвежской наружности, зовущий себя Ричардом, а не привычный глазу человек. Гэвина при виде него сначала дёргает тревогой и гневом, а потом – при взгляде на его лицо и мигающий жёлтым диод – эмоции утихают, ложатся на дно сознания, как снежинки. Потому что Ричард отчётливо осознаёт – по его лицу это видно – _две вещи_.

Вещь первая: ожоги на руках Гэвина оставлены андроидом.  
Вещь вторая: Гэвин – коп.

– Беспокоишься за безопасность сородича? – въедливо вопрошает Гэвин.

Пластик делает лицо кирпичом.

– Беспокоюсь за вас, мистер Рид, – холодно отвечает он, – мой сородич, как я вижу, сумел за себя постоять.

О, _восхитительно_ , ведро с болтами думает, что Гэвин заабьюзил другое ведро с болтами. Он морщится, ощущая, как недоверие к пластиковому ублюдку экспоненциально растёт, и закрывает глаза, ощущая как кружится голова. Вертолётов он не ловил с далёкого дембеля в двадцать шестом году, – и тут на тебе.

– Из вашей карты я узнал, что вы старательно и упрямо уклоняетесь от предписаний врачей, – монотонно говорит Ричард, – так что скажу сразу: если вы хотите остаться с двумя целыми руками, сейчас так лучше не делать.

Гэвин фыркает.

– Тебя на заводе собрали такой сволочью, доктор, или ты охуел уже после того, как девиантнулся?

Ричард не меняет выражения лица. Даже диод на виске не дёргается с безмятежного синего. Вот ублюдок, думает Гэвин с какой-то почти детской обидой.

– Меня собрали как андроида-врача, – отвечает Ричард, – и сволочью, как вы выразились, я становлюсь только в определённых случаях. Вы – такой случай, мистер Рид.

Гэвин хлопает в ладоши (и давит в себе желание заорать от боли):  
– Великолепно.

Его не выписывают сразу, потому что, видите ли, в сраной карте написано, что он постоянно сбегал из больницы и нарушал предписания врачей. Бегал с сотрясом, отжимался с только-только вправленным вывихом, стоял раздетый на морозе после пулевого в лёгкое. Сваливал из больницы раньше срока, не досиживал больничный дома. Мудилы-врачи всё-всё расписали, нажаловались, какой он неприятный пациент: резкий, как пуля, раздражающий, как перцовка, вредный, как ионизирующее излучение. Написали бы _«говно ваш Гэвин Рид»_ – и было бы понятнее для людей и непонятнее для этого... рободока.

Гэвина не выписывают сразу, и поэтому ему приходится развлекать себя рассматриванием стерильно-белых стен и доведением андроидов до пятидесятипроцентного уровня стресса. Единственной, кто не бесит его в этой сраной больнице, остаётся старушка-медсестра в розовом халате: она подтыкает ему одеяло, когда он решает поспать с открытыми окнами, называет его «сынок» без всякого сарказма и угощает печеньями с шоколадом.

Капитан звонит ему ближе к ночи, часов в одиннадцать. Рявкает в трубку:  
– Вы где? – как будто Гэвин уже слился с пластиковым Сатаной в большую робочеловеческую многоножку.

– Я – в больнице, – скрипя зубами, отвечает Гэвин, – пластик – в Иерихоне, наверное.

Температура с той стороны линии связи мигом падает градусов на десять. Гэвин слышит, как у капитана в кабинете завывает вьюга.

– Что с тобой? – спрашивает он.

И Гэвин мысленно кидает ему плюсик в карму: первым делом капитан спросил про него, слабого кожаного мешка, своего подчинённого и верного товарища, а не про пластиковую фигуру мирового масштаба.

– Подпалило руки, стрясло башку. Ничего страшного, капитан, жить буду. Пластик тоже живой, – Гэвин проглатывает неуверенное «наверное». – Выползу отсюда дня через три, вернусь в строй.

– А больничный?

– Вы же знаете, капитан, как я отношусь к больничным.

Фаулер хмыкает, смазанно прощается и кладёт трубку. Гэвин неосторожно откидывается на подушки и шипит от резкой боли в ушибленном затылке. Это ж надо было так упасть. В обморок, блин, с такой херни. Ещё и перед самой больницей. Гэвин пытается вспомнить, сколько корма оставалось в дозаторе у кошек – и не может. Приходится набирать Тину, ждать, пока гудки прервутся серьёзным «алло»: Тина никогда не смотрит на номер, когда берёт трубку.

– Здорово, офицер Чэнь.

– Гэвин? Привет! – он слышит, как Тина улыбается, – чего так официально?

Гэвин улыбается тоже, прикрывает глаза. Перед тиной можно не рисоваться, не выслуживаться, не держать лицо и не затыкать характер.

– Да я тут на смертном одре лежу, – со смешком отвечает он, – ожоги, сотряс, вся херня. Присмотришь за зверюгами?

– Что, как в прошлый раз, что ли? – обеспокоенно спрашивает Тина.

Гэвин смеётся. В прошлый раз он с продырявленным лёгким, весь в кровище, всучил ей ключ от дома и просил кормить кошек, если он откинется. Не откинулся, конечно, – но ключ у Тины остался.

– Не, – говорит он, – по мелочи. Выписывать не хотят. Пластиковый доктор говорит, что если я не буду его слушаться, у меня отвалятся руки. А руки мне дороги – чем ещё я буду драться, стрелять и дрочить?

Тина заливисто смеётся в трубку.

– Ладно, герой, – говорит она, – приду сегодня, гляну, как они. Потискаю эту большую белую тушу...

– Её зовут Принцесса Баблгам.

– Ты ебанутый, Гэвин, – мягко фыркает Тина.

Её смех обволакивает его, заключает в пузырь, где нет напряжения и тревоги. Гэвин сразу легко забивает на опасность, исходящую от врача-тостера, расслабляется, чувствует, как сонливость затапливает глаза.

– Ладно, я спать, – бурчит он неразборчиво, – спасибо, Тина.

И кладёт трубку.


	9. Chapter 9

Ему снится какая-то откровенная херня: врачи вытаскивают Энди с того света, заменяют ему половину органов на биокомпоненты, так, что кровь вперемешку с тириумом становится грязно-фиолетовой, и глаз зачем-то тоже заменяют, хотя с ним всё было окей, и теперь у Энди одна радужка – настоящая – голубая, а другая зелёная, и голос другой, немного ниже, и улыбка чуть-чуть другая, но он всё так же читает Гэвину классику, сидя на чердаке заброшки в Ленсинге.

Гэвин выныривает из сна, как из-под толщи воды, но волны дезориентации всё равно ещё пару секунд продолжают бить его по затылку. И он скорее чувствует, чем видит – в палате кто-то есть. Кто-то прячется в темноте, прячется так, что его не достаёт сочащийся из щели в двери свет больничного коридора. Страх заползает под футболку, касается кожи липкими пальцами, ныряет в грудную клетку, разгоняя замедлившееся со сна сердце. Какая сука выключила свет, скрипя зубами, думает Гэвин, найду – убью.

– Кто здесь? – спрашивает он, нашаривая рукой штатив для капельницы.

Громко щёлкают, включаясь, лампочки, и свет облизывает стоящего в углу крошечной палаты Маркуса. Его куртка висит на спинке стула рядом с кроватью, но сам он стоит подальше, словно боится подойти.

– Господи, – выдыхает Гэвин, – как ты сюда попал?

Маркус моргает.

– Через дверь.

Гэвин отбрасывает подальше навязчивое желание хлопнуть себя по лбу (в основном потому что ему ни руки, ни голову ничем нагружать нельзя) и вздыхает. Спрашивает, меняя тему:

– Ну чё, как сеанс киберпсихотерапии? Полегчало?

Маркус то ли всё ещё подтормаживает, то ли пытается найти правильный ответ, – зависает на целую минуту в напряжённой позе, с этим своим хмурым мученическим ебалом. Потом неуверенно кивает.

– Да. Спасибо. – И смотрит на перетянутые бинтами опухшие запястья. – Извини.

И всё это так топорно-пластиково, что Гэвин понимает: пиздит. Нихуя ему не полегчало, паника ушла, но мысли остались. Мученические, в корне неверные мысли об ответственности за весь пластиковый род.

В голову приходит воспоминание, давнишнее, подзабытое за давностью лет: Гэвину восемнадцать, он сидит в участке со сбитыми костяшками, рассечённой бровью и заткнутым ватой свёрнутым носом; напротив него за столом – полицейская, лейтенант Харди: суровое строгое лицо в резких штрихах морщин, седина, с висков перешедшая уже на всю длину забраных в хвост волос. В соседних комнатах допрашивают двух ублюдков, собиравшихся изнасиловать девчонку с шестицветным флагом на футболке. Гэвин монотонно рассказывает, что произошло, стиснув руки в кулаки и готовясь к тому, что ему зачитают статью, он не знает, какую, да и знать ему не особо хочется. Он повторяет: да, я избил несовершеннолетних. Не говорит «а они избили меня», потому что всё и так видно, да и полицейским насрать.

И лейтенант Харди вдруг, вместо того, чтобы зачитать ему статью, говорит: _ты, сынок, – пуговица._ Кивает на его порванную, залитую кровью рубашку, держащуюся на одной пуговице и потому, собственно, не скрывающую голого тела в ещё не до конца заживших, розовых шрамах, и продолжает: на одну пуговицу рубашку не застегнёшь, верно?

Избитый восемнадцатилетний Гэвин думает, что она, на хрен, поехавшая, но потом ему объясняют ещё чуть-чуть. Лейтенант Харди говорит: это не одного тебя ответственность, сынок. Говорит: это ответственность многих. Ты – всего лишь одна маленькая пуговица, я тоже пуговица, и прокурор, который будет обвинять тех двоих идиотов за стеной, и судья, который вынесет им приговор.

Гэвин тогда ни хера не понял, почему она это сказала, и осознал только на втором году в полицейской академии: он чувствовал _ответственность_. Острую, доходящую до навязчивых идей о супергеройстве и, конечно же, до драк. Ответственность за всех, кто не может защитить себя сам.

Он вздыхает, выныривая из этого воспоминания, прикидывает по-гамлетовски: быть или не быть? – а потом всё-таки решается.

– Знаешь, кто ты, Маркус? – дожидается вопросительного, недоумевающего взгляда, – ты – пуговица.

Гэвин фыркает про себя: Харди могла поставить в пример альпинистскую верёвку из кучи маленьких полимерных ниток, кожу из кучи маленьких держащихся друг за друга клеток, мозг, в конце концов, но выбрала – почему-то – пуговицы. Непонятные, абстрактные пуговицы.

– Я не понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, – растерянно говорит Маркус, – перебрал все культурные отсылки, но ничего не нашёл.

– А это не культурная отсылка, – фыркает Гэвин, – это локальный мем.

– И в чём суть?

Гэвин скалится.

– А вот перестанешь ссыковать и сядешь на стул – расскажу.

Маркус колеблется несколько секунд – Гэвин видит его заминку (будь он человеком, заминка была бы дольше), – но любопытство в нём всё-таки побеждает. Стул чуть скрипит под весом пластиковой жопы, Маркус вперивается взглядом в лицо Гэвина, избегая смотреть на руки, и Гэвин рассказывает, как обещал, всю странноватую речь лейтенанта Харди про ответственность и пуговицы. Только в конце выдаёт уже от себя, чтобы точно дошло:  
– Ты не один, пластик.

Маркус делает сложное лицо. Наклоняет голову, опускает взгляд, молчит, поджав губы, глядя Гэвину куда-то в ключицу. Потом говорит:

– Спасибо, – и благодарность на середине прерывается глитчем, – ты очень многое сделал для меня сегодня.

У него голос дрожит, неожиданно понимает Гэвин.  
Охренеть.

Гэвин молчит ещё немножко, пялится на потупившегося, откровенно виновато выглядящего Маркуса, и всё-таки не выдерживает.

– Блядский боже, пластик, ты же не _убил_ меня. Подумаешь – руки обжёг. Меня кошки когтями месят только так, но я, бля, понимаю, что у них проблемы с башкой и терплю, потому что чё их после этого – убить и выбросить? У тебя тоже были проблемы с башкой, так что это, – Гэвин трясёт руками в воздухе, – вообще не повод ненавидеть и обвинять тебя всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Маркус поджимает губы. Говорит совсем уж тихо, и голос тонет в прохладном сухом воздухе:   
– Шрамы останутся.

Гэвин закатывает глаза. Задирает до самой шеи край футболки – на, мол, смотри. Маркус обводит взглядом каждый шрам: и свежую дырку на рёбрах слева, и длинный кривой рубец внизу живота, ползущий вниз по тазовой косточке и заходящий на бедро, и кривые рваные полосы на груди, животе и рёбрах, и подпалину на боку.

– Шрамом больше, – говорит Гэвин, одёргивая футболку, – шрамом меньше. Красоваться мне не перед кем в любом случае.

О, да: с семнадцатилетия и по сей день его основной партнёр – правая рука. Хуже уже не будет, а потому – какая разница? Бесит только что придётся три дня куковать в больнице без намёка на развлечения и с этим рободоктором вместо нормального врача. И Пейоту к вету не сводить ещё три дня – зато потом у него будет больничный, хоть уходись. Гэвин зевает, короткое воспоминание из сна об Энди-Маркусе или Маркусе-Энди вспыхивает у него перед глазами и гаснет. Гэвину не нравится этот сон (этот сон говорит о том, что мозг напрямую начал сравнивать пластикового Сатану с давно умершим парнем, точкой, которая должна была быть пройдена ещё девятнадцать лет назад), но такие сны лучше, чем засасывающие в себя намертво флешбеки, после которых хочется десять лет орать и стоять под горячим душем.

– Могу я что-то для тебя сделать? – спрашивает Маркус.

Гэвин давится вдохом.

– Я _не умираю_ , пластик.

– Я знаю. И всё-таки?

Что он может сделать для Гэвина? Для откровенно скучающего, запертого в четырёх стенах палаты, ненавидящего бездействие кожаного мешка?

– Почитай мне что-нибудь, – говорит Гэвин, сдаваясь и осознанно сравнивая Маркуса с Энди, смиряясь с тем, что они _действительно чем-то похожи_ , и в этот же момент отделяя их друг от друга, отбрасывая Энди в сторону, далеко-далеко назад, туда, где хранятся воспоминания, – на твой вкус.

Маркус раздумывает пару секунд, откидывается на спинку стула, заглядывает Гэвину в лицо и начинает:  
– «Одиннадцатого декабря некоторого года я, Роберт Уолтон, прибыл из Лондона в Санкт-Петербург. Предприятие, которое должно было стать делом всей моей жизни, несмотря на мрачные предсказания друзей и знакомых, началось вполне благополучно, и я питал все больше надежд на его удачное завершение».

Гэвин останавливает его жестом ладони, потому что слышит что-то отдалённо знакомое. Энди точно уже читал ему это.

– Погоди, погоди... что это?

– Мэри Шелли, «Франкенштейн».

Гэвин смеётся. Он знает сюжет этой истории, потому что Энди читал её на чердаке прямо перед днём своей смерти. Эта история – совсем немного, незначительно, самую малость – похожа на разворачивающуюся здесь и сейчас историю людей и андроидов.

– Продолжай, – говорит Гэвин.

Маркус читает ровным, выразительным, обволакивающим голосом, как будто его собирали исключительно для того, чтобы он зачитывал книги (и говорил на шествиях, и вещал на интервью), и Гэвин чувствует, как сонливость накатывает на него огромной волной, обступает вокруг, сжимает в тиски. Он прикрывает глаза и расслабляется, ощущая далёкую, прибитую обезболом боль в затылке. Сквозь наплывающее марево сна Гэвин видит, как открывается коридорная дверь, как в палату заходит рободоктор с кирпичным ебалом, как Маркус оборачивается, замолкая, и медленно поднимается со стула.

– Свет не выключай, пластик, – бормочет Гэвин, проваливаясь в сон, неуверенный, что его услышали.

Утром он просыпается не от боли, как ожидал, а от падения на пол – очередное головокружение сбивает его с кровати. В глазах рябит и разве что не двоится; Гэвин, шатаясь, поднимается на ноги и ложится обратно на кровать. Через пятнадцать минут приходит рободоктор и миссис Олсен; вкупе они сбивают колеблющееся настроение Гэвина до нейтрального. Ему чешется свалить из этой больницы, но сейчас явно не тот случай, когда он может свалить.

Три дня каких-то обязательных процедур для «инициации восстановления травмированной подкожно-жировой клетчатки и кожи» – и он может топать домой и показываться на процедурах раз в день. Гэвин уговаривает себя: потерпи, сука, а то руки правда отвалятся, этот тип же не шутит, – и смотрит, как рободоктор намазывает его запястья каким-то гелем и подключает к нему ток.

Ток проходит сквозь тело, гудит и дёргает в мышцах. Гель становится розовее, словно впитывает повреждения с сухой корки обожжённой кожи, и Гэвину становится интересно, что там происходит, но он не спрашивает. Пластиковый мудила осматривает его запястья, удовлетворённо хмыкает и уходит, забрав с собой тюбик и провода.

И так происходит стабильно каждые четыре часа. Гэвин скучливо пялится в окно, ходит туда-сюда по палате, как запертое животное (он, впрочем, и ощущает себя именно запертым животным, нервным, голодным и злым), ест принесённый миссис Олсен обед, а потом ужин, а потом милые кривоватые булочки с корицей, испечённые её тринадцатилетней внучкой. Он просит не выключать на ночь свет, и миссис Олсен улыбается, оставляя лампочки включенными.

Ближе к ночи, где-то в одиннадцать, после очередной процедуры (Гэвин надеется, что они хотя бы во сне его каждые четыре часа дёргать не будут), в палату бесшумно, как призрак, заходит Маркус. Он неловко топчется на пороге, мнёт в руках ручки пакета с логотипом крупного супермаркета, доверху набитого разномастной жратвой.

– Чё стоишь, – говорит Гэвин, – заходи, не сожру.

– Не был уверен, что ты хочешь видеть посетителей, – поясняет Маркус, шагая к стулу рядом с кроватью, – и меня конкретно.

Он расстёгивает куртку и аккуратно вешает её на спинку стула. На шее в свете лампочки отблёскивает голубовато-серебряная пуговица на шнурке, и Гэвин фыркает, но ничего не говорит, хотя ему пиздецки хочется. Маркус ставит пакет на тумбочку рядом с кроватью, и Гэвин тянется к ней опухшими с трудом шевелящимися руками, вытаскивает лежащие сверху пончики и принимается с трудом выбирать между тем, что с розовой глазурью – скорее всего, клубничным, – непонятным с зелёно-синей посыпкой, аккуратным с белым шоколадом и помятым, но очень ироничным шестицветным радужным.

– Не знал, что ты любишь, – говорит Маркус, – поэтому-

Гэвин перебивает его:   
– Я всеядный.

– ...спросил у мисс Чэнь. Она сказала то же самое. Но ты же не можешь любить всё одинаково? Что-то ты точно любишь больше.

Улыбка сама лезет на лицо, как её ни дави. Гэвин с трудом выпутывает помятый радужный пончик из плена пищевой плёнки и запихивает в рот целиком. Пережёвывает. Глотает. Спрашивает:  
– С каких пор ты разбираешься во вкусовых пристрастиях кожаных мешков, а, пластик?

И добавляет тут же:  
– Я люблю корицу. Сладкое и острое. И глутаматное. Короче, всё, что находится как можно дальше от безвкусного дерьма вроде кабачков, чечевицы и армейских пайков.

Маркус улыбается.

– Почитать тебе снова?

Гэвин качает головой, облизывая пальцы, и тянется в пакет глянуть, что там ещё есть. Ещё там есть бананы, яблоки, апельсины, банка консервированных ананасов и маслин – и как он, спрашивается, будет их открывать в больнице? швейцарских ножей тут не водится, – пачка хлопьев, пяток питательных батончиков с воздушным рисом, три шоколадки с разными вкусами (и его любимая с арахисовой пастой!), два бичпакета, водорослевые и просто чипсы.

– Не, не надо... по какому принципу ты выбирал, что брать?

Маркус молчит несколько секунд, и по его лицу видно, что он _стремается_ отвечать.

– По цветам.

Гэвин ещё раз заглядывает в пакет. И правда: там всё преимущественно жёлто-зелёно-красное, совершенно ничего синего и фиолетового – кроме одного пончика. Странно. Ему нравится жёлтый? И зелёный, и красный, и, видимо, оранжевый с розовым тоже. Гэвин отмахивается от этой мысли, откладывает её в дальний угол, садится на кровати, скрестив ноги, и включает режим злого детектива рида.

– Так, – говорит он, – давай по делу. Ты можешь передать информацию об убийце Андерсону?

– Уже передал, – кивает Маркус. – На него нет никакой информации.

– Совсем ничего? – Гэвин закусывает губу; ощущение опасности снова плащом укрывает его спину, – можешь скинуть его рожу мне на мобилу?

Телефон на столе жужжит входящим сообщением. Гэвин открывает фотку на весь экран, вглядывается в облизанное светом газоразрядной лампы лицо. Лицо кажется знакомым: грубые, словно по камню резанные черты, характерные шрамы на челюсти с дырками от швов – явные следы полевой хирургии, в нормальных больницах так совсем уже не делают года с двадцатого, – впалые глаза глубокого синего, как тириум, цвета, жидкие полупрозрачные брови, которые навряд ли видно издалека, здоровенная лысина на голове. Гэвин мысленно проматывает все воспоминания, что остались у него после двух лет службы; все флешбеки и дерьмовые сны. Пытается вспомнить лица – хотя бы одно, – но они все смазанные, словно их и не было вообще, и он воевал бок о бок с безликими монстрами.

Гэвин пытается вспомнить человека с синими глазами – такие глаза он бы точно запомнил, слишком уж яркий, выделяющийся цвет, – и что-то приходит на ум, какие-то далёкие ветхие диалоги да перебитые помехами сцены.

– Выключишь свет? – спрашивает Гэвин.

Маркус хмурится.

– Ты же...

Раздражение прокатывается по горлу, обжигая, как спирт. Гэвин морщится, чешет в затылке нервным жестом, скрипит зубами.

– Просто выключи, ладно? Так надо; заодно проверю кое-что. И, если что, готовься звать врача.

Есть маленькая вероятность, что в темноте его всё-таки не накроет, но Гэвин не знает, хорошо это или плохо. Он выполняет пару техник дыхательной гимнастики, пытаясь успокоить колотящееся в груди сердце. Маркус выключает свет – комната резко обращается темнотой, темнота наваливается на Гэвина всем своим весом и душит; он закрывает глаза, отворачиваясь от полосы света из коридора, стискивает зубы, сжимает руки в кулаки, ощущая, как те отзываются недовольным гудением, и готовится к первой волне.


	10. Chapter 10

Волна, несмотря на готовность, всё равно сбивает его с ног. Дыхание сбивается, Гэвин вдыхает воздух ртом, и слышит вместо вдоха какой-то уродливый, почти истерический всхлип. Страх заполоняет всё его существо – страх и желание выжить. Биться изо всех сил, пока организм не свалится от перенапряжения, ждать рассвета, ждать отблеска фонарей, ждать подожжёной спички или искры от кремня зажигалки. Гэвин закусывает губу до крови и открывает глаза – уже не сознательно, а рефлекторно, надеясь увидеть свет. И встречает его снова темнота, сплошная, затапливающая лёгкие и не дающая дышать.

Гэвин вспоминает сначала зиму, окопы и выстрелы; потом – химические грелки на андроидах и посиделки на складе за размоченным в ржавой воде пайком. Вспоминает улыбчивого рыжего парня, всего в веснушках – он умер одним из первых, подорвался на мине: кишки разбросало на четыреста метров вокруг. Вспоминает хмурого сержанта ростом в пять футов – он куда-то исчез ближе ко второму году, просто испарился, словно его и не было никогда, все думали, что он дезертировал, но потом его, кажется, нашли – мёртвым. Вспоминает резкую девчонку которую швырнули туда по обходному контракту – она дожила до конца, дембельнулась и уехала домой, в Бостон.

Его накрывает – флешбек за флешбеком, и всё это длится одновременно дольше и быстрее, чем обычно. Гэвин уже не надеется всплыть, не досмотрев эту историю до конца. Он переживает всё это заново, только быстрее в несколько сотен раз; воспоминания вспыхивают на хрусталике, как фейерверки. Краем сознания Гэвин ощущает, что плачет, а ещё – что Маркус держит его за предплечья, выше ожогов, а ещё – что свет всё-таки появился, спасительный, _настоящий_ свет.

Но у Гэвина в ушах хлопки выстрелов и механический шум. Разговоры, ругань и смех. Лица без имён – живые и пластиковые. Гэвин думает – тоже краем сознания – о том, что если ему сейчас впаяют успокоительные, он точно не выплывет. Не выплывет, пока не проснётся. И всё это будет длиться невероятно долго, очередные два года бесконечной войны, красной и синей крови, безвкусных пайков и ржавой воды с маслянистой плёнкой сверху. Это сейчас в новостях они треплются, что на передовой воевали только андроиды, потому что в контракте была подписка о неразглашении, а тогда – тогда там были люди. Настоящие, живые люди. И по перебитой нитке снабжения им не везли ни еды, ни снаряжения, ни запчастей, – ничего; они были отрезаны от всего мира, заперты на крошечном острове в арктической тундре.

Среди кучи лиц Гэвин вдруг вспоминает нужное. Хмурый рядовой без мизинца на правой руке здоровается с ним, улыбается, делит последний привезённый с собой кусок шоколада. Ворчит, что по нитке снабжения везут всякое говно, и нормальной еды им ещё век не видать, только сраные цветные пайки. Радуется – в один из дней – когда снабженцы привозят нормальное обмундирование и человеческую еду. Мрачнеет с каждой прошедшей неделей, когда нитка снабжения обрывается, и приходится довольствоваться тем, что было и что находится на складах.

«Эй, Рид, как насчёт после дембеля съездить в этот твой Детройт и пропустить по стаканчику?»  
«Эй, Рид, эти сраные жестянки нихрена не помогают, я отстрелял уже больше, чем все они, вместе взятые».  
_«Эй, Рид...»_

Пуля в бедро. Куча крови, спешная перевязка, восемдесят килограмм живого веса на закорках. Дотащить до склада в двадцати километрах к востоку – там, может, есть антибиотики.

Имя. Какое было имя? Гэвин хмурится и стонет, тянется руками вперёд, пытаясь зацепиться за мысль. Ему нужно имя, обязательно нужно имя этого исчезнувшего, канувшего в пустоту теней так же, как когда-то сержант, иначе он не раскроет сраное дело, а ему нужно, _необходимо_ его раскрыть, чтобы прошлое больше никогда не приходило по его душу.

«Вистан Ленг».  
«Нихрена себе имечко. Я Гэвин. Рид».

Гэвин открывает глаза. Рассветное солнце бросает косые оранжевые лучи на стену; в палате светло и тихо, и нет ни одной тени; Гэвин дёргает пальцами и натыкается на прохладную мягкую кожу. Чужая ладонь лежит под его, не двигаясь. Скин и правда цвета корицы, заторможенно думает Гэвин, и гладит пальцем мягкую фальшивую кожу. Он всегда тупит после срывов, в голову лезут тупые, привязанные к видимой реальности мысли – и ничего, кроме. Маркус сидит на стуле, склонившись над кроватью и закрыв глаза – спит, что ли? – но, едва Гэвин шевелится, тут же отмирает.

– Гэвин, – говорит очень тихо и почти боязливо. Потом исправляется: – Детектив.

Гэвин хрипит:  
– Можешь по имени, – и откашливается, ощущая, как першит в горле, как будто он орал сто часов. – Что случилось?

Гэвин ждёт фразы типа «ты пережил психопатологическое репереживание», но слышит только:  
– Ты провалился во флешбек. Нанороботы, восстанавливающие твою кожу, и таблетки, сопутствующие подобному лечению, могут усиливать их длительность и силу, поэтому противопоказаны людям с посттравматическим расстройством. В твоей карте не было написано...

Гэвин затыкает Маркуса жестом ладони.

– Это тебе рободок сказал?

Маркус кивает. Гэвин жмурится и скрипит зубами – теперь в его досье точно есть пометка «ПТСР», а с ней он может и вылететь из полиции, если не пройдёт комиссию, на которую его точно отправят. Вариант накидаться древними транками и прийти к психиатрам обдолбанным Гэвин отметает сразу: оно тут не поможет. Тут ни хера, в принципе, не поможет. Но работу терять не хочется, работа – это вся его жизнь.

Если Гэвин вылетит из полиции, он снова начнёт влезать в чужие разборки и закончит либо убийцей, либо трупом в чёрном мешке.

– Дерьмово, пластик, – сипит Гэвин. – Очень дерьмово.

– Я сказал ему, что ты накурился. Соврал про следы каннабиоидов в слюне и скинул результаты того... – Маркус запинается, – анализа. С парой лишних строк.

Гэвин моргает. Чего?

– Андроиды умеют врать? В смысле, друг другу... да и вообще.

Маркус улыбается широкой кривоватой улыбкой.

– Мы только учимся.

Они молчат несколько минут, и Гэвин, чувствуя непомерное облегчение, затапливающее лёгкие, мыслями снова возвращается к делу – и к флешбекам. Внутри неприятно дёргает тревогой и болью; он вычленяет из памяти имя и старательно отмахивается от всего остального, что цепляется руками, ногами и щупальцами. Смотрит на свет, пока глаза не устают, а в груди не успокаивается неприятная мазутная волна.

– Вистан Ленг, – говорит Гэвин. – Нашего подозреваемого зовут Вистан Ленг.

Капитан звонит ему в два, спустя сорок минут после того, как Маркус исчезает в коридоре за дверью палаты. Орёт в трубку про раскуривание травы на рабочем месте, про выговор и штраф, но Гэвин только выдыхает с очевидным облегчением и говорит, что это было сиюминутное, что это было ради дела, _«а вы сами-то на этой свалке были, капитан? туда трезвым вообще лучше не соваться»._ Фаулер верит – потому что – да, был. Потому что пытался собрать патрульную команду и та разбежалась в ужасе по психотерапевтам через жалкие две недели.

Потом – процедуры, перевязки, обед, снова процедуры, темнота, собирающаяся по капле в углах палаты. Гэвин нервно ёжится, включая свет, садится на кровати и шарится в сети. Регистрируется на форуме роботоёбов, врывается в обсуждения с криками о свалках, и на него тут же налетает стая разозлённых диванных активистов. «Да что ты знаешь, greed002, да как ты смеешь осуждать, мы столько делаем», «свалки принадлежат Киберлайф, это вторжение на частную собственность», «помогаем чем можем». Гэвин чувствует безотчётную горячую злость, строчит ещё с десяток сообщений, чтобы посеять в тупых головах тупых кожаных мешков мысль о том, что их горячо любимым умным и прекрасным вёдрам с болтами нужно помогать, иначе они застрессуют, загнутся и устроят геноцид. А ещё что свалки позволяют игнорировать большую часть убийств андроидов, потому что труп, спрятанный на кладбище, никто никогда не найдёт.

Гэвин надеется, что мысль, которую он там оставил, укоренится хотя бы в десяти головах. Десять нормальных активистов – это уже хорошо, это уже помощь. Это лучше, чем ничего.

Вечером снова приходит Маркус. Он косится на пакет с частично поредевшей едой, на очистки от бананов в мусорном ведре, на руки Гэвина, с которых уже чуть-чуть спал отёк. Мнётся, словно хочет что-то сказать, и Гэвин склоняет голову к плечу, щурится, спрашивает:  
– Ну?

– Спасибо, – говорит Маркус.

Теперь-то за что? Гэвин хмурится, косясь в сторону телефона с всё ещё открытой в браузере вкладкой форума роботоёбов, и внутри дёргает раздражением: опять следит, с-с-сука. Маркус, видимо, замечает изменения в его лице, потому что тут же объясняется:  
– Ты пытался помочь Флойду.

«Ты пытался». Гэвин ненавидит эту формулировку, потому что она вызывает в нём глухую горячую ярость и колючую ледяную вину, и они сталкиваются друг с другом, как две грёбаные армии, и устраивают в сознании ядерную войну. Гэвин слышал эти два слова столько раз, что, казалось, должен был уже привыкнуть, но нет, ни хуя, ощущения такие же, как в первый. Он давит в себе желание рявкнуть, ударить по тумбочке, снести на пол пакет с продуктами, – лишь зарывается пальцами в грязные отросшие волосы, смахивая чёлку с глаз.

– Я _не помог_ Флойду, – цедит Гэвин, – так что ты благодаришь меня ни за что.

Маркус улыбается уголками губ и упрямо качает головой. Гэвин разрывается между желанием выгнать его с такими разговорчиками из палаты на хрен и отчаянной нуждой в обществе. В больнице нет кошек, с которыми можно обниматься до утра, а из людей (и пластиков), которых он готов терпеть, тут только ушедшая на выходные миссис Олсен – и Маркус. Тостер. Пластиковый Сатана. Гэвин закусывает губу и гладит пальцами джинсы, отвлекаясь на текстуру ткани.

– Я благодарю тебя за то, что ты, несмотря на свою неприязнь, всё-таки пытаешься нам помочь, Гэвин.

Гэвин фыркает. Закон защищает всех одинаково – это ему тоже когда-то сказала Харди. И даже если на деле это не так, нужно стремиться к этому правилу, как к утопичному идеалу. Так что как бы Гэвина ни бесили вызывающие визгливые дамочки, он будет расследовать дела об их изнасилованиях, ограблениях и убийствах – и пресекать, по возможности, эти изнасилования, ограбления и убийства.

И как бы его ни бесили вёдра с болтами, – раз выяснилось, что они _живые_ , – он будет их защищать.

– Не за что тут благодарить, – говорит Гэвин.

Потому что за что, в самом-то деле? Это его работа, он любит эту работу и ни на что бы её не променял. Даже на миллиарды зелёных на счету, место в рейтинге Форбс, красивый ебальник и армию Хлой.

Маркус склоняет голову к плечу и щурится как-то почти ласково, и выражение лица у него такое как бы говорящее: ты придурок, Гэвин, но это не так уж плохо. Маркус упрямо, мягко, как тупому, повторяет:  
– А я всё равно благодарю. Прими как данность, хорошо?

Гэвин хмыкает.

– Ладно. Что там по Ленгу?

– Записи о нём обрываются после двадцать второго года, – Маркус берёт паузу, щурится, – ты не выглядишь удивлённым.

– Он пропал на войне, за пару месяцев до дембеля. Перед этим хорошенько поехал крышей – кто там, блядь, не поехал. Словил пулю в бедро, мы отступили к временному лагерю – останавливались в брошенных складах всяких институтов, их там было целое дохера, все переделали под военные нужды. Спустились туда, оставили этого, я поспать прилёг. Утром просыпаюсь – а его нет как не было. Ни следа вообще, даже крови не оставил. И хрен бы он куда ушёл с простреленной ногой – до другого склада пиздовать почти десять километров, местность просматривается вся, если только ты не в окопе.

Маркус молчит ещё несколько минут. Слушает вежливо, ждёт – вдруг Гэвин продолжит, но Гэвин замолкает тоже, морщится от подступающей к горлу тревоги. Думает: надо что-то с этим делать. Пытается вспомнить, остался ли у него номер психотерапевтки. Кажется, он удалил всё, что касалось болезни; всё – и отовсюду, даже из головы попытался стереть, но, очевидно, не получилось.

– Как ты думаешь, – вкрадчиво, осторожно говорит Маркус, словно снова по минам ходит, – что у него на уме?

Гэвин мрачно смеётся. Снова зарывается рукой в волосы, закусывает губу, чувствует, как в ослабевших от пережитой паники мышцах селится нервная, раздражающая дрожь, и усилием воли берёт себя в руки. Стискивает пряди волос в кулаке, между пальцев, дёргает, отвлекаясь на боль.

– Всё ещё война? – полувопросительно отвечает Гэвин, – я не знаю, пластик.

Маркус моргает. Хмурится чуть сильнее, чем в стандартном режиме, Щурит глаза, пытаясь разглядеть что-то невидимое на лицэ Гэвина. Спрашивает не совсем в тему:  
– Почему ты не называешь меня по имени?

Это способ отдалиться, всплывает в голове занудный, въедливый голос Зофьи Шиманковшцизны. Он и её называл «док», никак иначе, и отказавшихся от него родителей звал просто – родителями, и брата никогда не называл по имени. Вообще никого по имени не называл, потому что имя – это доверие. Типа когда ты отдаёшь человеку ключи от своей квартиры, чтобы он кормил твоих кошек, когда ты умрёшь. Типа когда ты готов подставить человеку спину посреди перестрелки и знаешь, что со спины в тебя точно ничего не прилетит.

Если бы Гэвину было совсем похуй, он бы продолжал звать пластика по имени, но равнодушно-брезгливое отношение растаяло ещё тогда, когда Маркус выдал ему список подозреваемых, выглядя так, словно головой отвечал за каждого андроида в списке. И теперь Гэвину не похуй. Теперь Гэвин боится довериться – и сознательно отодвигает пластика от себя.

Он Тине-то доверился только когда думал, что откинется, и за кошками будет некому следить. Хэнку – потому что тот поддерживал его в самом начале службы, да и вообще всегда, даже когда переживал потерю сына. И Маркуса в этот коротенький список из двух человек добавлять страшно хотя бы потому что он – пластик, и Гэвин понятия не имеет, как работают его кибермозги. Может, в нём щёлкнет что-нибудь завтра утром – и режим «мир, дружба, жвачка» превратится в режим «кровь, кишки, геноцид». Может, он раздевиантится обратно и вернётся к своему хозяину, напрочь позабыв о том, кто такой Гэвин Рид. Может, он вообще как Коннор – делает только то, что поможет в достижении цели, и Гэвин просто ступенька к мировому господству или о чём там мечтают андроиды помимо электроовец.

Называть его по имени, подпускать к себе – это страшно. Для этого нужно быть либо совсем наивным, либо непробиваемым. Наивность Гэвина умерла в два-ка-девятнадцатом вместе с Энди Шоу, а непробиваемым он и вовсе никогда не был.

– Почему тебя это волнует? – спрашивает Гэвин. – Если хочешь, можешь в отместку звать меня кожаным мешком – или как тебе вообще вздумается. Я пойму.

– Я не против называть тебя по имени, Гэвин, – тихо говорит Маркус с нотой обиды в голосе, – я просто не понимаю. Ты очень странно относишься к именам, и... ты можешь объяснить? Пожалуйста.

Гэвин раздумывает пару минут. Разглядывает хмурое мученическое лицо Маркуса, его сатанинские разноцветные глаза, его незаметные на сияющей коричной коже веснушки, дурацкую пуговицу, висящую на шее. Думает о том, что Маркуса, как и всех андроидов, создавали красивым: красивым по-человечески, неидеальным, но цепляющим взгляд, как кинозвезда, _комфортным_ , – так что думать о том, что он удивительно красивый, примерно так же бессмысленно, как восхищаться дизайном микроволновки.

И всё-таки – Гэвин _думает_.

– Имена, – проговаривает он медленно, словно каждая буква в отчаянии цепляется за его язык и умоляет её не выплёвывать, – это слишком личное. Сойдёт за объяснение?

Маркус моргает. Пялится подопустевшим взглядом, анализирует, думает что-то – очень долго думает; видимо, личные границы для андроидов – штука пока слишком сложная даже с учётом всяких программ социальной адаптации и протоколов вежливости, встроенных в их умные пластиковые головы.

– Сойдёт, – кивает Маркус.

И будто бы отдаляется. Попытка оттолкнуть дала реальные результаты: пластиковый Сатана понял, принял и отошёл на шаг. Остался на вежливом расстоянии диалога, за стеклянной стеной, которой Гэвин отгородился от всего мира, так, что руку теперь не протянешь даже чтобы помочь – просто не получится. Неловкость сжимает горло когтями; Гэвин чешет шею до красных пятен и старательно отводит взгляд.


	11. Chapter 11

На следующий день Маркус не приходит. Вместо него приходит Коннор, и Гэвин с порога с раздражением рявкает ему:  
– Катись к чёрту отсюда.

Но Коннор только морщится недовольно – как будто в говно наступил – и своим ледяным механическим голосом (совсем не таким, как рядом с Хэнком) сообщает:  
– Сорок минут назад был найден ещё один труп.

Он называет одиннадцатизначный номер дела по Вистану Ленгу, говорит, что следов снова нет, что камеры снова показывали вместо картинки чёрный экран, словно кто-то заклеил их изолентой, что данных по подозреваемому никаких, кроме давнишних записей о военной службе, и вообще, Вистан Ленг с двадцать четвёртого года числится пропавшим без вести, считай что мёртвым.

Гэвин глухо матерится в потяжелевший воздух. Он, несмотря на чёртову лекцию о пуговицах, воспринимает это как свою ответственность, как свой личный болезненный проёб, и это ощущается так, словно он шёл по лестнице, споткнулся и покатился вниз, собирая ступеньки всеми частями тела. Гэвин падает, и падает, и падает, – даже когда Коннор сваливает без прощания, даже когда приходится терпеть очередной сеанс сраного электрофореза, даже когда миссис Олсен включает свет, разгоняя хищные тени в углах, и спрашивает «что случилось, сынок?».

Гэвин отсиживает свой третий, последний день в больнице. Отсыпается. Выписывается в полпятого утра, оторвав Ричарда-хуичарда от созерцания рыбок в аквариуме. Тот говорит ему:  
– Будете нагружать руки и пропускать процедуры – начнётся отторжение тканей, – и это звучит, как угроза, но Гэвин не реагирует.

Не взрывается яростью, как осколочная граната, не рычит, не бычит, не пытается втащить. Вся работа его несчастных органических мозгов направлена на попытки представить себя на месте Вистана Ленга, на попытки осознать, как он думает и чем себя мотивирует, на попытки предугадать, что он будет делать дальше. Гэвин на автомате ловит такси и на автомате едет до дома. Сталкивается с Тиной на пороге собственной квартиры – она только-только с ночной смены, – заторможенно здоровается, предлагает чай, или кофе, или медовые хлопья, но Тина отказывается, только тискает Гэвина за щёки на прощание, прежде чем уйти.

Первым делом он тащится в душ, отмывается от больничной дряни, замотав запястья пищевой плёнкой (хотя их тоже отчаянно хочется намылить и почесать), смывает с себя больницу, сбривает отросшую щетину, залипает перед зеркалом, раздумывая, стоит ли пытаться покромсать отросшие волосы самому.

На выходе из ванной он запинается за Пейоту и вспоминает: ветеринар. Дожидается десяти утра – по выходным «Лапки» открываются в десять, – отыскивает в шкафу просторную переноску, с трудом засовывает туда сопротивляющуюся кошку. Пейота не любит путешествия – может быть, потому что ей кажется, что её снова выбросят, хотя Гэвину даже подумать о таком сложно. Она нервничает, дерёт дно переноски когтями и плаксиво мявкает, пока он везёт её в такси.

Ветклиника «Лапки» встречает его приветливой зелёной вывеской. Гэвин проходит через раздвижные стеклянные двери, кивает андроидке на ресепшене, показывает кошку. Он не записан, но у Лины, с её же слов, всегда есть на него время: уж слишком много маленьких побитых зверюшек он спас из своего кармана. Не всех приютил, но все бы просто не влезли в его квартиру.

Андроидка – видимо, тоже девиантнутая – вместо того, чтобы тупо следовать протоколу и не пускать Гэвина вообще никуда, зовёт Лину по внутренней связи. Гэвин машет ей рукой, когда она выходит из своего кабинета:  
– Привет.

Она улыбается, порывисто обнимает его, с любопытством заглядывает в переноску и тотчас же начинает ворковать. Лина любит Пейоту едва ли не больше Гэвина: это первая кошка, которую он к ней принёс, и первая пациентка, которой Лина ставила протез.

– Что случилось?

Они заходят в кабинет, и Лина моет руки и натягивает на руки перчатки – новые, гипоалергенные, не пересыпанные Тальком.

– Начала нализывать свою роболапу, – он осторожно гладит Пейоту, пока Лина рассматривает зализанное до язв место. – Я хотел раньше прийти, но меня в больнице заперли, сказали, руки отвалятся, если выйду, а Тине некогда.

Лина хмурится, спрашивает, не оборачиваясь на него:  
– А чего у тебя с руками?

– Прижгло. Третья степень.

Она присвистывает. Осторожно сбривает шерсть с культи, педантично рассматривает и прощупывает место, где протез сталкивается и сливается с живой плотью. Пейота нервно дёргает хвостом, ворчит и дёргается, но Гэвин гладит её, придерживает за загривок, бурчит что-то ласковое своим грубоватым тоном раздражённого детектива. Он надеется, что это не какое-нибудь отторжение или что там бывает серьёзное у носителей протезов, созданных после двадцать пятого года.

– С протезом всё в порядке, – говорит Лина, смазывая язвы какой-то мазью, вроде биогеля, только для кошек, – переезжал? Мебель переставлял, может быть? Устраивал кошачьи бои с новенькой?

– Не, – Гэвин хмурится, – ничего такого. Хтоня её боится, шкерится по углам, но драк не было.

– Корм менял? Кормил чем-нибудь левым?

– Вкусняшками из супермаркета. С немецким названием, катценглюк вроде.

Лина кивает. Бурчит:  
– Нужно проверить ещё почки на всякий случай, но скорее всего это аллергия на этот твой катценглюк. Не покупай его больше. Много скормил?

– Да один раз всего, в среду.

– Ага, – говорит Лина, – а что-нибудь ещё приносил, что она могла бы стащить? Или обо что потереться. Что угодно, аллергия вообще на любую фигню может случиться, даже на твой шампунь.

Гэвин моргает. У него – ничего нового, кроме пены для бритья и андроида. Не может же у кошки быть аллергия на пластикового Сатану? Даже Гэвин с него уже не бесится.

– Пена для бритья?

Лина хмыкает.

– Маловероятно но, всё равно, купи ту, что была раньше, – она кидает взгляд на электронные часы на стене и говорит: – блин, у меня приём начинается через три минуты. Давай я быстренько возьму кровь и пойдёте.

Пейота смотрит на иглу шприца растерянным грустным взглядом. Она больше не ворчит, только бьёт хвостом по столу, напрягшись всем телом. Гэвин улыбается: маленькая, глупая кошатина. Думает, что большой злой хозяин её обидит. Он гладит её по ушам, пока Лина берёт кровь, чешет под подбородком большим пальцем, – и Пейота обречённо урчит, прикрывая глаза.

– Ну, вот и всё, – улыбается Лина, вставив колбу с кровью в пасть анализатора, – можете ехать домой. Будут результаты – позвоню, а пока, если снова будет нализывать, заливай ей в пасть антигистаминные – Дороти тебе на ресепшене пробьёт капли – и надевай на лапу ту полимерную повязку, помнишь, с которой Пейота ходила первое время, пока протез приживался? Можешь купить новую, если выкинул.

Гэвин кивает. Лина снимает перчатку и гладит Пейоту за ушами, прощаясь, и он с трудом запихивает кошку обратно в переноску, покупает на ресепшене капли и повязку для лапы, тут же надевая её на кошку, оплачивает счёт за лечение с двадцатипроцентной скидкой для Действительно Постоянного Клиента и едет домой. Пейота расслабляется, очутившись в квартире, привычно разваливается на проходе и принимается громко нализывать плотную полимерную повязку.

А Гэвин – Гэвин снова проваливается в мысли о Вистане и его мотивах. Четвёртый труп нашли на окраинах, и он на самом деле первый по счёту, а не четвёртый: убитая лежала в старом детройтском сквере целую неделю и успела знатно подгнить, но следы тириума, синяя капля на щеке, поза и внешность выдавали в ней жертву всё того же серийника. Её нашли основные обитатели сквера – зожничающие старички, и то только потому что решили немного сменить маршрут.

Получается как-то неутешительно: по трупу на день. У Гэвина мурашки ползут по загривку как минимум от того, насколько быстро Вистан проворачивает всё это. Насколько быстро выбирает жертв, находит их, убивает, избавляется от следов, исчезает, будто его и не было. Будто он – призрак, а не живой человек. И робота русского ещё где-то откопал, чтобы ещё криповее было. Гэвин плюётся ругательствами в звенящую тишину комнаты, бросает взгляд на телек и тут же отмахивается от желания его включить.

И сколько ещё получается трупов, если Вистан не перестал убивать? Маркус, конечно, нашёл всех подходящих под его типаж девушек, и добросовестная полиция всех их предупредила: не выходите из дома, не открывайте курьерам, не доверяйте вообще никому, потому что вас могут убить, но Гэвин уверен, что и в этом случае можно извернуться. К тому же, тупые кожаные мешки никогда не выполняют рекомендуемых указаний – это он по себе знает.

В полдень, с разболевшейся от слишком усердных раздумий головой, он подрывается и едет в больницу на процедуру. Ему снова мажут руки стрёмным вязким гелем, снова подключают ток, только теперь дёргает не только мышцы, но ещё и стремительно нарастающую на запястьях кожу: она пиздецки чешется и немного болит.

После больницы Гэвин заскакивает в участок забрать машину и вместо этого оставшиеся до вечера полдня тупит в материалы дела – и только когда голова начинает буквально раскалываться от боли, всё-таки уезжает домой, тревожно глядя в разгоняемую светом фар и фонарей темноту улиц. Гэвину кажется, что Вистан и его сраная жестянка могут прятаться где угодно, в любой мало-мальски вместимой тени, в любом брошенном гараже. Он скрипит зубами и ёжится, стискивает руль в пальцах до скрипа.

Вистана не видно ни в одной тени.

Вернувшись домой, Гэвин закидывается последними таблетками обезбола из аптечки, ужинает купленными Маркусом жёлто-зелёными бичпакетами и гладит Принцессу Баблгам, сидя на диване перед телеком, по которому крутят старого «Доктора Кто». Он так и вырубается – сидя, свесив голову на плечо, с кошкой, придавившей ноги, и снятся ему не флешбеки и не Маркус, а далеки и горячий сумасбродный Дэвид Теннант с отвёрткой.

Он просыпается от боли в шее, смотрит заторможенно на часы, ощущая, как боль эхом расползается по плечам и затылку, долбится в черепной коробке, словно ремонтник. На часах давно за полдень; Гэвин понимает, что проспал больше четырнадцати часов и его мозги за это время успели превратиться в кисель: думать над делом и ставить себя на место серийного убийцы он сегодня точно не сможет. Будет хорошо, если у него получится хотя бы сварганить себе пожрать, не заблудившись в рецепте макаронов с сыром.

Он тратит весь день на огромное ленивое ни хуя и ни капли этому не радуется. Тело требует нагрузок, и Гэвин качается, стараясь не нагружать запястья, выходит на долгую пробежку по всему своему району, даёт пинка охреневшей школоте, приставшей к более слабой школоте (светит значком, когда ему угрожают судами и адвокатами и злобно, угрожающе скалится), но день всё длится и длится, плавно перетекая в вечер, и ничего, _ничего_ не происходит.

Так и свихнуться можно, думает Гэвин.  
Господи, ниспошли мне какую-нибудь интересную херню, думает Гэвин.

И прежде, чем он включает телевизор, его мобила пиликает трелью сообщения. Гэвин почти бежит на кухню, как собака, которую поманили мясом, – и вперивается взглядом в сообщение от Маркуса, написанное с какой-то даже сквозь сухой текст чувствующейся панической интонацией:

«Гэвин  
приезжай пожалуйста по этому адресу»

Следом приходит ссылка в гугл-карты с адресной меткой; Гэвин одевается, на ходу глядя, как проехать, запинается об бодающего ноги Придурка, застёгивает кобуру на груди, вкладывая в неё табельное, накидывает куртку, проверяя в карманах ключи, телефон и удостоверение, – и выходит на улицу.

До места, указанного на карте, по вечерним пробкам ехать почти час, но он умудряется срезать его до двадцати минут, петляя переулками и объездными, а ещё – нагло превышая скорость там, где его не заметят камеры. Выезжая на пустую, богом забытую и интересную разве что решившим погонять подросткам трассу, проходящую мимо полузаброшенного, полного бомжей трейлерного парка, Гэвин притормаживает, высматривая Маркуса. Он приближается к отмеченной на карте точке и видит впереди две остановившиеся машины и двух человек рядом с ними. Авария, что ли? Маркус, вроде, не водит.

Подъехав ближе и выйдя из машины, Гэвин видит всю сцену целиком: Маркус держит какого-то типа мордой в капот дорогущей новёхонькой ламборджини; тип дёргается, пытаясь вырваться, но как-то вяло, словно делает это уже час. Или как минимум двадцать минут. Гэвин хмыкает себе под нос и с любопытством осматривается, пытаясь предположить, что случилось. Маркус явно ехал следом за ламборджини, хакнув такси, но зачем?

– Что случилось? – спрашивает он, подходя к пластику.

И замечает старика, сидящего в салоне машины; очевидно, родственника парня, утопленного рожей в капот. Становится ещё непонятнее, и Гэвин с фразы «что случилось» быстро соскакивает на «какого хрена», но не успевает произнести даже первый слог: Маркус оборачивается и чеканит:  
– Похищение. Употребление наркотических веществ за рулём. Превышение скорости. Причинение вреда животному.

– Эй, да неправда! – восклицает парень с синяком на скуле, голос у него испуганный и виноватый, как у ребёнка, которого поймали за пакостями, – я всего лишь хотел... Врачи сказали, ему нужно развеяться, гулять побольше, и я решил прокатить его с ветерком!

Гэвин уходит в полный игнор чужих слов, ища пострадавшую кошку, или собаку, или лошадь, да хоть хорька, и надеется, что сбитое – сбитое же? не задавленное _нарочно_? – животное выжило и отделалось всего лишь испугом.

Дворняга – большая, с грязной золотистой шерстью, похожая на помесь овчарки и ретривера – лежит на асфальте почти под капотом машины. Она лежит, раскрыв пасть и вывалив красный от крови язык, и едва слышно скулит на выдохах. Гэвин цепляет взглядом повреждённые лапы, расцарапанную шкуру и вмятые рёбра, разворачивается, подходит к сидящему в салоне старику. Спрашивает:  
– Вы в порядке? – а потом сразу, не дожидаясь ответа: – Дадите показания?

Приоритеты у него, конечно, – пиздец. Сначала собака, потом человек. Но старик едва ли выглядит как человек, которому нужна помощь, а сбитая собака может умереть через два часа.

Маркус говорит:  
– У меня всё есть, кроме анализа на наркотики.

И слава богу, думает Гэвин. В груди искрой вспыхивает и тут же гаснет безотчётная ревность, но за сухой колючей яростью Гэвин её совсем не замечает. Он спрашивает старика ещё раз, давя в себе желание подойти к водиле и треснуть ему снизу вверх с размаху, так, чтобы клацнули зубы и запрокинулась голова:  
– Как вы? – и на этот раз дожидается ответа.

– Порядок, парень, – грустно улыбается старик.

И эта его беспомощная улыбка, это его выражение лица выглядят какими-то ужасно знакомыми. Гэвин откладывает эти мысли на потом, звонит патрульным – трубку берёт Тина, и это охрененно хорошая новость.

– Выезжай, у нас тут похищение, употребление за рулём и превышение скорости. Адрес уже скинул.

Тина угукает в трубку, – и связь прерывается гудками. Гэвин знает, что ориентировочно она будет на месте только через двадцать минут, и принимается думать, что делать со всей этой... ситуацией. В особенности – с собакой. Время слишком позднее, все нормальные ветклиники закрыты, а в открытых работают либо андроиды, которым Гэвин патологически не доверяет, либо некомпетентные ублюдки.

Он думает о «Лапках» – они закрываются минут через пятнадцать, но можно попытаться уломать Лину помочь – и тыкает в номер в списке контактов, прикладывая мобилу к уху. Трубку берёт всё та же андроидка, Дороти, и Гэвин булькает ей вместо приветствия:  
– Вы ещё работаете?

– Закрываемся через тринадцать минут, – говорит Дороти.

Гэвин скрипит зубами. Просит:  
– Позови Лину, пожалуйста, – и надеется, что Дороти всё-таки девиантнутая.

Впервые в жизни он надеется на подобное.

Лина подходит к телефону через несколько секунд, шуршит в динамик снимаемыми перчатками.

– Гэвин? – спрашивает она устало, – что-то случилось?

– У меня тут сбитая собака, – отвечает Гэвин, – лапы в крошево, рёбра, кажется, тоже, чё с органами – не знаю. Поможешь?

И добавляет:  
– Пожалуйста. Я доплачу, – хотя знает, что Лина на такое не покупается.

Она молчит несколько секунд, а потом как-то очень тяжело вздыхает в трубку, и Гэвин уже готовится услышать отказ, потому что Лина обычно не работает сверхурочно, но –

– Тащи сюда свою собаку, Рид.

Гэвин облегчённо выдыхает. Он смеривает взглядом Маркуса – явно разъярённого до глубины души: нахмуренные брови, горящие яростью глаза, жёсткая хватка на заломленных за спину руках, тонких и хрупких, как у девчонки; в общем, вот-вот из ушей пар повалит, как у паровозика, который смог – и осторожно касается белой ткани куртки на твёрдом плече. Маркус выглядит слишком разозлённым, чтобы действовать правильно, да и полицейский из него, как из говна пуля, – ни капли хладнокровия (хотя Гэвину ли об этом говорить).

Плюс, Гэвин готов поставить свою почку на то, что Маркус вмешан в эту ситуацию сильнее, чем может быть вмешан рядовой полицейский, предотвративший преступление.

– Я вызвал Тину, – тихо, твёрдо говорит Гэвин. – отвезёшь собаку в ветеринарку, я пока тут покараулю, разберусь, что к чему. Инфу всю можешь мне на мобилу ски-

– Нет, – упрямо говорит Маркус.

Это его упрямство Гэвину встревает поперёк горла острой рыбьей костью, аж дышать тяжело. Упрямство значит, что эта маленькая разборка напрямую касается Маркуса, вплетается в его нутро, стягивает верёвку с пуговицей на шее, как строгий ошейник, и пластик.ехе перестаёт отвечать, а за него во весь рост встаёт незапротоколированная, жадная до дерьма _ответственность_. И это паршиво, но Гэвин в каком-то смысле понимает. Гэвин знает: это не его дело, не его разборка, не его личная жизнь. Его личная жизнь закончилась в далёком два-ка-девятнадцатом и больше никогда на пороге не возникала.

Поэтому он кивает, вскользь гладит Маркуса по плечу безотчётным успокаивающим жестом, шагает к скулящей дворняге, стягивая с плеч куртку. В одной футболке посреди оттаивающего, промозглого, сырого Детройта холодно, конечно, пиздец, но ему не привыкать – потерпит. Гэвин расстилает куртку на асфальте и осторожно поднимает дворнягу, стараясь не тревожить раны. Уворачивается от острых желтоватых зубищ, клацающих совсем рядом с незажившим ещё запястьем, отвечает на рычание грубоватым ласковым бормотанием, поднимает куртку за рукава на манер кошачьей переноски – и тащит дворнягу в машину. Испачкает кровью салон? Срать, на мойке почистят. Намертво заляпает любимую куртку? Тоже срать – купит новую.

Жизнь, даже такую маленькую, как жизнь этой псины, заново не купишь.

– Зй, полицейский, – зовут его со стороны ламборджини, когда Гэвин устраивает дворнягу на заднем сидении, и он оборачивается на голос, глядя в лицо старику в дорогом салоне, – можно я с тобой поеду?

Гэвин хмурится, кривит лицо – не понимает он таких вопросов и предложений.

– Зачем? – спрашивает он как можно вежливее, но в тоне голоса всё равно слышится «нахера».

– Хочу забрать зверюгу себе, – неопределённо отвечает старик, – в конце концов, в том, что она пострадала, есть и моя ответственность.

О, а вот что-то такое Гэвин уже слышал. Он, кажется, начинает понимать, кто вложил в пластиковую башку Маркуса всё это дерьмо. Старик выглядит условно безобидным, не поднимается на ноги, чтобы подойти, вежливо ждёт ответа, и Гэвин пожимает плечами, ощущая на себе жгучий взгляд Маркуса.

– Ну поехали.


	12. Chapter 12

Старик поднимается на ноги и шаткой, слабой походкой подходит к машине Гэвина. Садится на пассажирское, ждёт, пока Гэвин заберётся на место за рулём, пристёгивается, как требует устаревшее правило (Гэвин с момента покупки машины не пристегнулся ни разу). Оглядывается на Маркуса, хмурится, но потом расслабляется, прикрывая глаза. Гэвин не удерживается:  
– Кто он вам?

– Сын.

– Да нет, я про Маркуса.

Старик хрипло смеётся, поворачивает голову, улыбаясь и смешливо щурясь – лучи морщин карандашными росчерками расползаются от уголков глаз к вискам.

– Сын, – повторяет он. И продолжает чуть погодя, когда Гэвин отходит от кинутой ему в лицо информации: – а ты же Гэвин, да? Гэвин Рид, из полиции? Меня зовут Карл Манфред.

Гэвин хмурится, услышав знакомое имя.

– Художник?

– Да какой уж теперь художник, – фыркает Карл, глядя на свои руки; их бьёт пока ещё мелкий, но уже ощутимый тремор, – всего лишь тень.

В его словах нет разочарования или грусти, словно он принимает своё старение, как данность, в отличие от подавляющего большинства современных людей. Карл выглядит спокойным, как омут, и оттого кажется Гэвину непредсказуемо жутковатым, хотя и не может выкинуть ничего опасного.

– Я слышал о тебе, – говорит Карл, – от Элайджи.

И Гэвин, разогнавшийся до максимально разрешённых шестидесяти, чуть не ударяет по тормозам, чуть не улетает в кювет, забыв про поворот, чуть не врезается в старющий телеграфный столб, стоящий на съезде со старой трассы. Он моргает, стискивая руль в пальцах чуть сильнее, чем нужно, задерживает дыхание на долгие шестьдесят секунд, чтобы буря внутри, поднявшаяся от одного только упоминания его брата, чуть-чуть улеглась.

– Вы очень похожи, – беспечно продолжает Карл, – даром что близнецы.

Гэвин сглатывает горьковатую вязкую слюну и притормаживает до отвратительно медленных тридцати. Поворачивает голову к Карлу, чеканит:  
– Не поднимайте больше эту тему. Пожалуйста, – и, отвернувшись, разгоняется снова.

Видит периферическим зрением, как Карл мягко улыбается, и выражение на его лице – сплошное по-детски наивное упрямство, как будто ему не семьдесят или сколько там, а девять. Гэвин стискивает зубы, готовясь к нахрен ему не сдавшейся тираде о бедном одиноком братце, которому дохуя повезло с семьёй, интеллектом и связями.

– Он создавал андроидов как лекарство от одиночества, ты знаешь? – тихо говорит Карл, и при желании его голос можно было бы просто выключить, вслушаться в шум ветра за окном машины, включить какой-нибудь популярный подкаст или просто музыку, но Гэвин продолжает молча вести машину – и молча слушать.

Потому что, как ни крути, а ему интересно узнать о брате. Что-нибудь кроме «он умнее и лучше». Гэвин привык быть злым близнецом, тем уродом, без которого в семье никак, и ему не нужно было лишних этому доказательств, но ему всегда хотелось послушать про то, кем мог он бы быть, если бы судьба не повернулась к нему жопой в тот день в приюте имени святой Жермены.

– Ему всегда не хватало... кого-то, как он сам говорил, – задумчиво вещает Карл. – В шесть лет он узнал, что приёмный, узнал, что у него был брат, что тогда было – ужас. Аделаида разве что на стены не лезла – он не разговаривал ни с ней, ни с отцом, ни с психологами. С горничными только – и иногда со мной, когда я приходил. Он искал тебя с шести лет, Гэвин, – карл грустно улыбается, – и нашёл, я полагаю, совсем невовремя.

Они подъезжают к «Лапкам», и Гэвин молча вытаскивает дворнягу с заднего сидения, оборачиваясь на тяжело идущего Карла. На пороге клиники их встречает Лина; кинув взгляд на повреждения, она тотчас же разворачивается и шагает в маленькую операционную. Дворнягу у Гэвина принимает Дороти – и несёт очень аккуратно, почти не шевеля руками, пока идёт. Диод у неё беспокойно моргает из голубого в жёлтый и обратно. Гэвин садится на одно из кресел рядом с Карлом, только теперь, в тепле, ощущая, что замёрз без куртки, и пялится в стеллаж с игрушками для тварей всех мастей.

– Невовремя, – невпопад хрипит Гэвин, – в семнадцать я ненавидел весь мир.

Забавно: с того памятного пятнадцатиминутного монолога Гэвина о том, как он _ненавидит_ существование своего блистательного, всеми принимаемого брата и его богатой семейки, камски ни разу не отсвечивал рядом. Не пытался помочь, когда Гэвин был в полной жопе, не пытался связаться, когда Гэвин был одинок, не упоминал в интервью о том, что у него есть брат, старательно скрывая эту часть своей жизни. И Гэвин тоже скрывал – потому что не хотел быть в тени. Потому что в свои семнадцать он ненавидел тени, а в двадцать четыре научился их бояться.

– Это не моё дело, – говорит Карл, уже влезший не в своё дело по самое горло и продолжающий впиваться голыми руками в самое больное просто потому что может, – но, раз тебе уже не семнадцать, ты мог бы с ним связаться? Уверен, Элайджа будет очень рад тебе.

Рад, ага. Тот парень, который заставил Коннора застрелить одну из своих Хлой ради какой-то херни (Гэвин услышал эту кулстори на пьянке по окончанию сраной пластиковой революции и охреневал ещё неделю). Тот парень, который даже после революции никуда не отпустил своих пластиковых рабынь. Тот парень, которого очень многие справедливо считают носителем тёмной триады личностных черт.

Гэвина, впрочем, тоже за хорошего парня почти никто не считает. Может, это у них семейное – выглядеть, как серийные убийцы, и быть мягонькими внутри (Гэвин признаёт, что он мягонький внутри, потому что быть мягоньким – не стыдно; стыдно быть совсем конченым мудилой).

Карл замолкает, и он замолкает тоже, не имея ни малейшего понятия, о чём говорить, поэтому они сидят в тишине, прерываемой тихими возгласами из операционной и мявканьем-пищанием-скулежом зверюг в комнате реабилитации.

– Интересно, – нарушает тишину Карл, – какое у неё было имя.

– У неё?

– У собаки.

Гэвин пожимает плечом и вздыхает полуобречённо: ему не нравится общество Карла, потому что с ним вообще ничего нельзя сделать. Ни заткнуть, ни прикрикнуть, ни ударить. Хочется выместись из светлого холла ветклиники на улицу, пусть даже там холодрыга пиздец и жидкий слабенький фонарный свет не успевает разгонять тени.

– Стоит ли вспоминать имя, с которым тебя выкинули? – говорит он хрипло, и фраза клинком проворачивается где-то внутри, раздирает плоть до самых лёгких, мешая дышать, как после того пулевого.

Гэвин ненавидит тему имён – слишком близко, больно и страшно, как разорвавшаяся почти под ногой граната. Хотел ли он быть Гэвином ридом? Нет, ни хрена.

Но вот он – Гэвин Рид. Сидит в холле ветеринарки с наивно-добрым незатыкаемым старым художником, проебавшимся в воспитании сначала нормального, а потом и робо-сына, прожившим огромную долгую жизнь, до уровня которой Гэвину ещё грести и грести, и не факт, что догребёт. Размышляет на темы, от которых мясорубка внутри превращает душу и внутренние органы даже не в фарш, а в пюре, и даже не злится – только глухая усталость тянет его на улицу, в сырой холод и липкие тени.

Лина выходит из операционной через два часа. Всё это время Карл изливает Гэвину душу, и Гэвин, оказывается, не то чтобы против. Он подмечает в Карле черты, которые перенял Маркус – и упрямство, и наивность, и мягкую снисходительную доброту (откуда Маркус взял твёрдость характера в десятку по шкале Мооса, Гэвин вообще понятия не имеет, потому что Карл совершенно далёк от подобного), он слушает истории далёкого прошлого, в котором не было ущемлённых андроидов, зато были ущемлённые женщины, ущемлённые цветные, ущемлённые лгбт (и ещё куча букв справа). И всё было так же: шествия, прайды, протесты, преступления, – только без опасности геноцида с обоих сторон.

Карл замолкает, глядя на Лину, пока та стягивает окровавленные перчатки и скрывающую ёжик волос шапочку. За спиной у Лины маячит Дороти, сверкает голубым диодом, и Гэвин выдыхает про себя, уже зная, что скажет Лина. Дворняга выжила, дворняге требуется реабилитация, тут это будет за денежку, в не очень хорошей, но бесплатной ветеринарке на другом конце Детройта – бесплатно. Он слушает всё это краем уха, пытаясь заглянуть в щель между дверью и косяком и разглядеть пережившую операцию псину.

– По закону, – говорит Лина скорее Карлу, чем Гэвину, потому что Гэвин со всей этой системой уже успел познакомиться и поцеловаться в дёсна, – я должна чипировать и зарегистрировать собаку в базе, так как старый чип ей сломали – скорее всего, нарочно. В базе я обязана уточнить, где собака обитает – на улице, – Лина морщится, – в приюте или в доме. Сразу говорю: на улице её, чипированную, выследят и устранят в течение недели. У меня есть на примете несколько приютов, куда её можно отдать, но все они требуют мало-мальский взнос; это гарантирует, что за животным будут ухаживать. Выдать вам список?

Карл моргает – и расплывается в мягкой улыбке.

– Выдайте, – говорит он спокойным тоном, – но собаку я заберу домой. Для регистрации в базе нужны какие-то мои данные?

Лина сразу расслабляется и становится будто меньше, сдувается, как шарик. Отвечает гораздо менее грозно:  
– Ваше имя, паспортные данные и номер, по которому можно будет связаться, если что. Никаких рассылок мы не делаем, номера и адреса никуда не сливаем, можете не беспокоиться. Первичная реабилитация от таких травм занимает минимум неделю, но про психику собаки я сейчас ничего сказать не смогу – посмотрим. Через десять минут она начнёт отходить от наркоза, сможете подойти поболтать.

Гэвин первым влезает в зелёные перерабатываемые бахилы, моет руки антисептическим мылом без запаха, цвета и, кажется, вкуса, и подходит к дворняге. Та открывает заспанные глаза и слабо бьёт хвостом по столу, втягивает сухим горячим носом чистый стерильный воздух. Дёргает лапой в гипсе, пытаясь протянуть её большому кожаному мешку.

Гэвин фыркает, подходит ближе – теперь уже без опаски, без готовности отдёргивать руку от клацающих зубов – и осторожно гладит дворнягу по шее, пока она не начинает неловко, слабо и медлительно уворачиваться от прикосновений, пытаясь понюхать и облизать его руку. Гэвин подставляет пальцы под сухой нос, и дворняга слабо вылизывает ему руку слишком горячим шершавым языком.

– Она хорошая, Карл, – говорит Гэвин мягко, от ноток злого хмурого детктива в голосе не остаётся почти ни следа, – заходите, не бойтесь.

Завидев Карла, дворняга настороженно принюхивается, но продолжает слабо бить хвостом по столу. Выслуживается, грустно думает Гэвин, пытается выглядеть как можно лучше, чтобы кожаные мешки не выкинули её снова на грязные улицы и под колёса машин. Карл протягивает дрожащие ладони – обе – к грязно-золотой шкуре, гладит осторожно там, где нет бинтов, – и смеётся, мягко и ласково, когда в ладонь утыкается сухой нос, и дворняга фыркает.

– Ну что, – говорит он, – приятно познакомиться, _Софи_. Меня зовут Карл.

Гэвин выходит из комнаты, оставив их одних. Лина подходит к нему, зевая, уже в шапке и куртке, прощается:  
– Ну, я побежала. Дороти тут за вами закроет, – улыбается глазами, аж светится почти, несмотря на отчётливую усталость на лице, – она просто душка, знаешь? Я сначала думала, что девианты жуткие, но ты не представляешь, как она помогает. Лучше всех стажёров и андроидов-сопровождающих, которых я сюда брала.

Лина хлопает его по плечу, смазанно прощается снова и упархивает за стеклянные двери клиники в холодную темноту улиц. Гэвин смотрит ей вслед несколько минут, потом косится на Дороти, и она смотрит на него в ответ, мигая жёлтым диодом. Боится, что ли? Гэвину кажется, что он уже её где-то видел, уж больно знакомая модель, и, ожидая, пока Карл наговорится с собакой, перебирает в памяти пластиковые лица.

Он дёргается, когда вспоминает. Дороти – модель WR500, специальная ограниченная серия пластиковых шлюх для дорогих борделей. В груди неприятно дёргает тревогой вперемешку с неприязнью – не к пластикам в этот раз, а к кожаным мешкам, – и сразу становится понятно, почему она пялится на Гэвина с окаменевшим стандартным выражением лица и тревогой, заметной по желтеющему диоду.

– Я ничего тебе не сделаю, – хмуро бурчит Гэвин, снимая бахилы и отходя к мягкому бежевому дивану, – успокойся, кукла.

Диод отблёскивает обратно в голубой. Дороти расслабляется: опускаются пластиковые плечи, расслабляются обтянутые бледным, совсем почти белым скином руки. Она улыбается, прикрыв глаза – так, что за светлыми ресницами становится не видно голубой радужки – и тихо, мягко произносит:  
– Вы не врёте, мистер Рид.

Маркус приезжает через десять минут после ухода Лины. Он приветствует Дороти, и её диод ненадолго уходит в жёлтый, когда они застывают на коротком расстоянии друг напротив друга, – общаются. Маркус почти ни с кем не контактирует физически, ни к кому не лезет в голову, и, кроме того случая с Флойдом Гэвин ни разу, в принципе, не видел, чтобы он касался кого-то лишённой скина ладонью. Это немного веселит – робовождь-то, оказывается, недотрога, – но гораздо больше вызывает беспокойство, совсем неправильное и незакономерное – с чего бы Гэвину беспокоиться за пластика?

– Я приехал тебя забрать, – неловко говорит Маркус Карлу, отмерев и скользнув по Гэвину неопределяемым тёмным взглядом, – поехали?

– Что с Лео? – спрашивает Карл, отворачиваясь от уснувшей собаки и тяжёлой походкой выходя в холл.

Он опирается на руку Маркуса дрожащей ладонью, ростом едва доставая ему до плеча, и в этот момент они и правда выглядят, как отец и сын. Гэвину хочется отвернуться и не смотреть, потому что в груди от такой картины привычно глухо саднит, но он пялится в хмурую мученическую рожу Маркуса. Гэвин мог бы уже уйти, но хочет дождаться ухода последних посетителей, проверить замки и сигнализации, и только потом оставить Дороти одну, – ради Лины, разумеется, только ради Лины.

Он так и делает, когда Маркус и Карл исчезают за тонированными дверями подъехавшего такси: проверяет каждую сигналку и каждый замок. Дороти следит за ним слегка настороженным взглядом из-за стойки ресепшена, но ничего не спрашивает, только ждёт терпеливо, когда он скажет что-нибудь или уйдёт. Всё проверив, Гэвин оборачивается к ней, зачёсывая рукой сильно отросшую чёлку.

– Вам бы подстричься, – тихо говорит Дороти.

Гэвин фыркает.

– Не твоё дело, кукла, – резковато скалится он, – я пошёл. Не открывай никому, ну, я думаю, ты знаешь.

Она кивает, закрывает за ним двери ветеринарки, опускает тяжёлые металлические рольставни, оставляя Гэвина одного, окружённого липкими тенями. Он садится за руль, включает в салоне свет и висящий в топе древний подкаст с дружелюбным названием «найтвейл», залипает на спокойный выразительный голос. Дом, бросающий жирную тень на улицу, выплывает из темноты, сверкая глазами окон; Гэвин скользит взглядом по закрывшемуся магазину, где работал Флойд, и проезжает мимо. Паркуется у подъезда. Пешком поднимается по дерьмово освещённой лестничной площадке на свой этаж, напряжённо протягивая руку к табельному от каждого шевеления танцующих в углах теней.

Ему кажется, что что-то не так; он _жопой_ чует, что что-то произошло – но не может понять, что.


	13. Chapter 13

Дверь в его квартиру открыта. Не распахнута настежь, но электронный замок не реагирует ни на код, ни на карту, и истерично перемигивает с синего на красный, как нестабильный андроид. Гэвин тут же вытаскивает табельное из кобуры, распахивает двери, светя в коридор фонариком с мобилы, бьёт рукой по панели освещения на стене, но свет не включается – умный дом хакнули.

Паника подбирается к горлу – и уходит на задний план, смещённая напряжением и обжигающей злобой. У Гэвина рефлекс «бей и беги» редко когда включает в себя «беги», поэтому он напрягается, перехватывает телефон с фонариком поудобнее, краем сознания беспокоясь о кошках, и шагает в темноту кажущейся огромной квартиры, просматривая каждый угол.

– Эй, Рид, – хрипят насмешливо откуда-то со спины; Гэвин не успевает обернуться, когда телефон вместе с табельным выкручивают из его рук, – темнота ничего тебе не сделает.

Гэвин бьёт локтем наугад себе за спину, но попадает по воздуху. Темнота смеётся голосом Вистана, Гэвин прикрывает глаза, чтобы не напрягать мозг попытками разглядеть что-то в затянутом чернотой воздухе, и пытается идти на звук. Вистан уходит от него легко и просто, только смеётся злее и истеричнее, – самый настоящий, живой и конкретно так свихнувшийся. Гэвин учится бить не глядя – а Гэвин быстро учится, если правда чего-то хочет, он же, в конце концов, сраный гений, если забыть о том, как он проёбывается на каждом шагу, – и всё-таки попадает. Костяшки проходятся по твёрдому – наверное, по скуле, – Вистан не успевает перехватить запястье.

Смех замолкает, оставляя после себя только звенящую жуткую тишину. Холодные металлические пальцы сжимаются на запястье, и Гэвин делает предположения – от нелепых (русские похитили Вистана и перенесли его сознание в своего прорезиненного робота) до вполне реальных (Вистан потерял руку, наверное, даже обе, и поставил вместо них нелегальные протезы без скина, чтобы не оставлять отпечатков), – стараясь не отвлекаться на боль в заново отрастающей обожжённой коже.

– Эй, Рид, – вкрадчиво говорит Вистан, – хочешь быть следующим? Ты не девка и слишком тяжёлый для моей жестянки, но я могу придушить тебя сам, старым-добрым способом, – он делает длинную напрягающую паузу и словно подкрадывается ближе, – руками.

– Попробуй, – рычит Гэвин.

У него всегда было хорошо с рукопашкой, а после семнадцати – ещё и с болевым порогом, который улетел куда-то совсем далеко и позволял игнорировать боль вплоть до ножевых, поэтому – Гэвин выворачивает руку, с саркастичным смешком вспоминая угрозы Ричарда-хуичарда, и напрягается, вслушиваясь в тишину. Тишины на самом деле нет – Вистан дышит с присвистом, а жестянка его низко гудит, как холодильник, где-то справа неподалёку. Гэвин пытается угадать расстояние, бьёт вслепую в сторону Вистана, пытаясь вспомнить его рост, но удар уходит в молоко.

Уворачиваться от шорохов – тяжело. Гэвин не успевает отреагировать, когда ледяные металлические пальцы хватают его за шею; пытается ударить по суставам, найти слабые места сборки, но – ничего. Пальцы медленно сжимаются на горле, передавливая дыхательные пути. Гэвин неловко бьёт Вистана ногой в живот, отталкивая от себя, и благодарит судьбу за зиму и тяжёлые ботинки, когда тишина разрывается кашлем.

Вистан смеётся, и это смех серийного убийцы: тихий, мягкий, полный ледяной ярости и сухого расчёта.

– Ты нравишься _нам_ , Рид, – говорит Вистан, – попробуй нас найти – если выживешь. Вот тебе маленький подарок – всё время думал, кому его сбагрить.

А потом приказывает на тихом, рычащем русском с отчётливым акцентом:  
– Sorok tretiy, neytralizovat' tsel', – и тихое жужжание сбоку становится громче; жестянка мгновенно оказывается рядом с Гэвином и бьёт наотмашь так сильно, что он почти падает.

Вистан уходит – Гэвин слышит его шаги. Входная дверь не скрипит, но пиликает неуверенной реакцией датчика движения. Кошки прячутся по углам – во всяком случае, Гэвин думает так, чтобы не представлять, что Вистан мог с ними сделать, – стрёмная русская жестянка наносит Гэвину удар за ударом, словно в её программе «нейтрализовать» приравнивается к «истязать, пока не сдохнет». Гэвин не успевает отойти от одного удара, как ему прилетает следующий, и все по лицу, – и так до тех пор, пока кто-то с шипением не проносится мимо его ноги, скользнув по штанине пушистой шкурой, и не вцепляется с прыжка в резиновое ебало жестянки, закрыв обзор инфракрасным камерам.

Гэвин трясёт головой, приходя в себя, шагает в сторону от разъярённо-болезненного шипения (господи, думает Гэвин, тупая кошка, он же тебя одной рукой раздавит к хуям), ориентируясь на слабый мигающий свет индикатора на мобиле, припадает к полу, шаря руками по полу, и с ощутимым облегчением нашаривает пистолет.

Кошка взвизгивает болезненно, и у Гэвина перемыкает что-то внутри; он отмахивается от беспокойства, боли, паники, флешбеков, от ярости, орущей ему забить жестянку голыми руками, и в два шага подходит к источнику жужжания, ловит хлёсткий болезненный удар, от которого закладывает левое ухо, хватает подтормаживающую жестянку за резиновую рожу со стороны уха, к шее с другой стороны приставляет пистолет – а потом Стреляет, не колебаясь, ощущая, как его заглатывает флешбек.

«Стреляй в шею, Рид; лучше пусть он шевелится и смотрит, чем мы потом из его головы ничего не достанем».

Жестянка дёргается, издаёт несколько умирающих механических звуков – и рушится на пол, как старая башня. По рукам у Гэвина течёт тёплое, как кровь, и – он не видит, но знает – такое же красное; оно испарится только через два или три часа и, если Гэвин не вымоет руки, может сжечь к хуям его кожу, как кислота, только замедленного действия.

Гэвин находит в себе силы дошагать до мигающего индикатора на полу, взять в руки телефон, посветить фонариком перед собой, ища пострадавшую кошку и набирая девять-один-один. Находит в себе силы сдержаться и не погладить лежащего на боку и тяжело дышащего, но живого Придурка, которого, очевидно, придётся везти в круглосуточную, кишащую андроидами ветеринарку в центре. Находит в себе силы назвать диспетчерке адрес: улицу, номер дома, этаж и квартиру. Уточнить: нужны криминалисты и, наверное, скорая.

Подняться на ноги – уже нет.

Он пялится в покрытый паутиной трещин светящийся экран телефона, чтобы не отдаваться на съедение теням, и вслушивается в шумную тишину квартиры, ожидая звука сирен.

Гэвин проваливается в сон, и сквозь него слышит, как в квартиру врывается полиция, слышит голос Тины и её туповатого напарника, видит слепящий свет фонариков, чувствует прохладные пальцы на своей шее.

– Жив, – выдыхает Тина.

Гэвину хочется проскрипеть: жив, конечно, – но голос подводит и выходит невразумительный хрип. Тина говорит:   
– Лежи, – и звонит кому-то, наверное, врачам.

Просыпается – вернее, возвращает себе способность связно мыслить, говорить и мало-мальски шевелить конечностями – Гэвин к приходу Хэнка. И Коннора, конечно.

– В моей квартире что, – хрипит он неразборчиво пластику в лицо, – собрание департамента? Свали, не мозоль глаза. Андерсон! Забери своего пластикового напарника. _Пожалуйста_.

И Хэнк, смерив Гэвина обеспокоенным взглядом, забирает Коннора и уходит. Это, конечно, едва ли хорошо: рободетектив мог бы проанализировать (облизать, злобно думает Гэвин) всю его квартиру на предмет следов Вистана, но какой смысл? Ублюдок уже ушёл, и хрен они его снова найдут. И всё потому что Гэвин не догнал, что стоило сначала вызвать полицию, и только потом заходить во взломанную квартиру.

В разрезаемой светом фонариков темноте он подходит к отползшему в угол Придурку, обтирает электролит об штаны и осторожно гладит его по контуженной голове. Шатаясь, тащится к шкафу; шатаясь, достаёт переноску и возвращается обратно к придурку. Тот обречённо урчит, пытается тыкаться мордой в руку вместо того, чтобы залезать в сумку.

Плеча касается ладонь; Гэвин оборачивается, впериваясь взглядом в Маркуса, но ни в голове, ни в груди не происходит ничего. Глухой ступор расползается онемением по телу, колется в кончиках пальцев. Гэвин проходит мимо, подхватив переноску, но Тина возникает прямо перед ним, закрывая проход.

– Отойди, – сухо хрипит Гэвин.

В горле першит сильнее, чем должно.

– Я отвезу, – говорит Тина, кивая на переноску, – сиди на жопе ровно, Гэвин. Скоро приедут врачи.

– На хер, – говорит Гэвин, но послушно отдаёт Тине переноску, потому что понимает, что у него и в самом деле нет на это сил.

Мир начинает крениться, как палуба корабля в шторм, и Гэвин хмурится, заторможенно пытаясь встать так, чтобы не упасть, но всё продолжает старательно ехать влево и вверх – всё дальше и дальше, и Гэвин понимает, что падает, когда его подхватывают жёсткие прохладные руки.

– Пластиковый Сатана, – бурчит он заплетающимся языком, глядя в глаза-стекляшки, глядящие с беспокойством, – собственной персоной.

Маркус подхватывает Гэвина на руки, как ребёнка, или принцессу, или просто дохлое тело, и тащит в сторону дивана в гостиной. Гэвин пялится заторможенно на линию его подбородка; хочется потянуться и потрогать – пластиково ли? – хотя он, конечно же, знает, что скин мягкий, как настоящая кожа.

Но руки не двигаются. Гэвину вообще сложно управлять своим телом и языком – как будто он смертельно пьян, чего не бывало с тех времён, когда он запивал травку пивом на чердаке заброшенного дома на окраине Ленсинга. Тогда рядом с ним был Энди.

Маркус похож на Энди. Совсем чуть-чуть. Гэвин гонит от себя эту мысль, потому что не хочет цепляться за призраков, не хочет цепляться за Маркуса, не хочет привязываться (хотя он, наверное, уже – и вот херня-то: с их первой встречи прошла всего неделя). Маркус неправильный андроид, в нём недостаточно пластика и слишком много всего живого: кожа цвета корицы, незаметные веснушки, разноцветные глаза, мягкие прохладные руки. Гэвин ловит это несоответствие, и оно вызывает у него не неприязнь, как в случае Коннора, а только отчаянное желание проверить – насколько сильно андроиды похожи на людей?

Маркус кладёт прохладную ладонь Гэвину на лоб, и это немного разгружает голову. Гэвин чувствует себя перегревшейся жестянкой, нещадно тупящей из-за обилия информации, только информации у него – никакой, кроме Маркуса рядом. Пятна темноты проглатывают каждый угол и каждого человека, и Гэвин не уверен, почему вообще видит Маркуса.

– Ты, – язык заплетается так, что выговорить даже одно слово становится невероятно сложно, – поч... почи... да блядь... пчинил мне свет?

Маркус хмурится, осторожно оглаживает холодными пальцами переносицу – Гэвин выдыхает, ощущая, как боль, к которой он уже привык, чуть-чуть отступает, – скулу, щеку. Гэвин замечает свою кровь (или электролит русской жестянки) на его белой куртке и хочет поморщиться, но мышцы совсем не слушаются.

– Да, – отвечает Маркус, – починил. И замок тоже. Не стоило?

Гэвин дёргает уголками губ, пытаясь осклабиться; холодная ладонь на лице выгоняет из его головы остатки мыслей, оставляя после себя только блаженную пустоту. Он тупит взглядом в Маркуса и заставляет себя выговорить:   
– Стоило.

Маркус мягко улыбается.

– Вот и хорошо.

Он оставляет Гэвина на мягких, горячо любимых кошками подушках и поворачивается в сторону лежащего рядом с диваном, истекающего красным электролитом андроида. Резиновое ебало смотрит в Гэвина пустыми глазницами, и Маркус тянется к нему ладонью без скина, чтобы соединится и снова, наверное, схватить паническую атаку.

На полпути Гэвин хватает его за руку, едва не падая с дивана.

– Неа, – с трудом выговаривает он, – не стоит, Маркус.

В голове этой жестянки – тысячи андроидов, умерших ни за что. Среди которых – Гэвин теперь жизнь свою на это готов поставить – точно были девианты. Даже если эти кадры не убьют Маркуса – ему как минимум будет очень паршиво, а Гэвин... Гэвин не хочет, чтобы его личному пластиковому Сатане было паршиво.

Он вовсе не беспокоится, нет, – просто не хочет, чтобы вёдра с болтами обозлились, истернули и устроили геноцид.

Перед глазами у него рябит и кружится, и Маркус осторожно укладывает его обратно на мягкие подушки, придерживая за плечи, садится на пол рядом с диваном и выводит пальцами геометрические узоры у Гэвина на предплечье, надавливая на кожу сильнее, когда тот начинает засыпать.

– Нарисуй мне эскиз, – невразумительно бормочет Гэвин, не узнавая собственный голос, – я набью.

Маркус шумно хмыкает.

– Зачем?

– Просто так.

Может, он перебьёт шрамы на запястьях, когда они заживут. Если они заживут, и отторжения после этой охуительной драки не начнётся. Гэвин теряется во времени и пространстве, рядом остаются только прикосновения холодных пальцев Маркуса и его успокаивающий голос, требующий не засыпать, даже если очень хочется. Язык совсем перестаёт ворочаться во рту. Гэвин замолкает, понимая, что поболтать не получится, и заторможенно следит за тем, как меняется выражение пластикового лица.

Маркус хмурится, когда на колени ему забирается Хтоня – Гэвин чувствует далёкое замедленное удивление: вот уж от неё он любви и ласки вообще к кому-либо не ожидал, а тут на тебе. Маркус хмурится и, протянув незанятую выведением узоров на коже Гэвина руку к чернявой голове, гладит Хтоню за ушами, вызывая громкое довольное урчание. Гэвин смеётся, давясь воздухом, и Хтоня дёргается, прижимает уши к голове, смотрит на Гэвина испуганным взглядом, а потом медленно расслабляется, наблюдая за рукой Маркуса, выводящей узоры на коже. Подходит ближе, обнюхивает окровавленную рожу Гэвина, щекоча длинными кудрявыми усами нос. Она на проверку топчет лапой плечо, впуская когти, а потом ложится: половина туши на коленях у Маркуса, половина – на плече Гэвина.

И громко урчит под самым ухом.

Проходит целая вечность, прежде чем приходят врачи. Гэвин успевает под сотню раз чуть не вырубиться и держится в сознании только благодаря чуду и предыдущим пережитым травмам. Ему светят в глаза фонариком и жёлтым диодом; два медбрата – один андроид, второй, наверное, нет, хотя хрен его знает – кладут Гэвина на носилки и выносят из квартиры. Он цепляет взглядом криминалистов, Коннора (какого вообще хрена?) в какой-то странной одежде с воротником под самое горло, забившуюся под кровать Пейоту – и медленно приходит к мысли о том, что возвращаться домой ему будет очень сложно.

И что у кошек, наверное, пиздец стресс.

– Какой-то кусок говна поставил машину прямо у подъезда, – бурчит медбрат, тот из двоих, который без диода.

У Гэвина перед глазами мир кружится и рябит; свет в лифте режет глаза. Он ищет взглядом Маркуса, но видит только парней в белых халатах – они вытаскивают его из лифта, кладут носилки на каталку, запихивают каталку в машину. В последнюю секунду следом за ними в машину запрыгивает тень, и Гэвин пытается покачать жёстко закреплённой на носилках головой, бормочет:   
– Не надо, Маркус, – заставляя себя шевелить языком.

Холодные пальцы касаются ладони. Гэвин повторяет:  
– Не надо. Квартира... кошки. Людей слишком много. Выгони их всех.

Чернильные пятна прыгают у него перед глазами; что-то касается разъёбанной переносицы, подбородка и щёк, и дышать становится немного легче. Маркус исчезает из машины, когда Гэвин моргает, оставляя после себя только ощущение холода на ладони.


	14. Chapter 14

Гэвин едва ли запоминает дальнейшее: только свет – сначала машины скорой помощи, а потом, наверное, операционной – и смазанные невнятные голоса. Знакомый и заебавший до зубовного скрежета писк врывается в сознание, разрывая тишину, и Гэвин медленно, недоверчиво разлепляет глаза, дёргая слипшиеся ресницы. Невыносимо чешется висок, и он пытается поднять руку, заранее готовясь к тому, что у него не получится, но рука слушается, только дрожит чуть-чуть от слабости.

Первые минуты три при виде своей ладони со стёсанными костяшками Гэвин думает, что вернулся в прошлое, в два-ка-девятнадцатый, в Ленсинг, в безымянную городскую больницу. К разъярённым родителям Энди и бесконечно разочарованным своим. К разъёбанному в мясо лицу и изрешечённым гвоздями рёбрам.

Но потом – потом его руку хватают холодные пальцы. Гэвин замечает сначала тень, силуэт, и только спустя несколько секунд узнаёт в ней Маркуса. И выдыхает с облегчением: никакого дерьмового прошлого, только дерьмовое настоящее. Он даже не против того, что кто-то влез в его личное пространство – потому что это не безликий незнакомец, а пластиковый Сатана собственной персоной.

– Очнулся? – спрашивает Маркус.

Гэвин проводит языком по нёбу, пересчитывает зубы. Удивляется, что русская жестянка не сколола и не выбила ему ни один – или это врачи постарались и вставили их на место? Отвечает:   
– Вроде.

Маркус улыбается – глазами. Отпускает руку – чтобы снова поймать, когда Гэвин потянется к перебинтованной голове с намерением почесать. Говорит, прежде чем Гэвин успевает своей стремительно отупевшей головой сформулировать вопрос:   
– С твоим котом всё хорошо. Два сломанных ребра, но Дороти сказала, что всё заживёт недели за три.

– Дороти? Тина водила Придурка в «Лапки»?

Маркус кивает.

– Я водил. Услышал от мисс Чэнь, что ты не доверяешь другим ветклиникам.

Гэвин расслабляется на подушках. Если Дороти – а значит, и Лина – сказали, что всё будет хорошо, значит, всё будет хорошо, а на всё остальное можно забить. В желудке неприятно урчит.

– Кто их кормит? – спрашивает Гэвин, и тут же сам себя перебивает: – когда меня выпустят? За придурком нужен постоянный уход, он еблан тот ещё, а Тина не сможет ходить к нему каждый день.

Маркус достаёт из кармана куртки – такой же, как старая, но определённо новой; ту от кровищи вряд ли получилось бы отстирать – ключ-карту. Вертит в пальцах, как Коннор постоянно вертел монетку, запихивает обратно в карман и улыбается уголками губ.

– У меня полно времени.

Ага, чтоб у робовождя – и полно времени, думает Гэвин. Мысли типа «охуевший андроид хозяйничает в моём доме, пиздец» в голову никак не приходят, и это ощущается немного странно, но терпимо. Гэвин хмурится: его больше интересует, как Маркус откосил от своих иерихонских делишек, всяких интервью и прочего говна. И почему журналисты не клеились к ним на каждом выезде. Раньше это не казалось странным, потому что Гэвин тупо забил на эту часть реальности, забил на то что Маркус – это, ну, _Маркус_ , действительно хренов робовождь, и воспринимал его скорее просто как уникальную жестянку, а не фигуру мирового масштаба.

– Как ты умудрился откосить от дел в Иерихоне? – спрашивает Гэвин.

Это, кажется, первый личный вопрос, который он действительно задаёт Маркусу вслух, а не прокручивает в голове, убирая в ящик за семью замками. Или нет: Гэвин вспоминает, как спросил о том, как он девиантнулся, и не получил ответа. Маркус пожимает плечами и уклончиво отвечает:  
– Можно сказать, я взял отпуск.

– У вождей не бывает отпусков, – парирует Гэвин, – ты видел, чтобы Уоррен отдыхала на карибах? Вот и я нет.

Маркус неопределённо пожимает плечами. Потом говорит значительно тише, словно ребёнок, делящийся секретом:   
– Люси отстранила меня. Сказала, я испытываю слишком много стресса и таким образом загоню себя в гроб.

– Чё, прям так и сказала?

– Не совсем.

Гэвин прокручивает в голове эту информацию несколько секунд, а потом выдаёт, с трудом давя в голосе удивление:   
– То есть, тебя сместили из-за проблем с психикой?

Маркус улыбается и снова пожимает плечами. Сейчас он выглядит, как рассеянный мальчишка – никаких нахмуренных бровей и мученических взглядов.

– Джош сейчас за меня, – говорит Маркус, – у него лучше получается. Я для такого... не подхожу.

– Ага, – порывисто отвечает Гэвин, – ты подходишь для того, чтобы вести за собой революцию.

И добавляет в унисон с разулыбавшимся Маркусом:   
– Анжольрас.

Потом Гэвин тупит в потолок под «Франкенштейна» ещё почти час – и вдруг в его голову приходит запоздалая мысль.

– Погоди, – говорит он, – тебя отстранили от политики, но разрешили прийти в отпуск в полицию? Как-то пиздец нелогично.

Маркус фыркает.

– Я сказал Люси, что хочу пообщаться с братом. и пообещал, что не буду лезть в стрессовые ситуации и вообще... _по-настоящему_ включаться в работу. Она даже выбрала мне в напарники человека, к которому боятся подходить журналисты.

Доходит до Гэвина очень медленно – он перебирает всех работников участка, вспоминая их разговоры о вездесущих журналюгах, и только потом внезапно вспоминает о себе. О Гэвине риде, от которого по непонятной причине журналюги буквально бегают.

(О Гэвине риде, брате-близнеце Элайджи Камски, самого влиятельного человека в Мичигане и одного из влиятельнейших в стране).

И в принципе – это всё объясняет.

– И ты вернёшься? – спрашивает Гэвин. – В политику.

– Вернусь, – отвечает Маркус, – как только мы закроем это дело. Я сказал Люси, что не уйду отсюда, пока мы не найдём Вистана, и я не уйду.

«Мы». Гэвин хмыкает и растягивает губы в улыбке – это совсем не оскал, но до оскалов ему ещё далеко: слишком болит челюсть.

– Подкорректируй выражение лица, – со смешком выдыхает он, – политикам нужно располагающее лицо и всё такое. А у тебя, когда ты подвисаешь, самый настоящий мученический еблет. Хуже чем у Иисуса.

Гэвин ждёт реакции – обиды или хотя бы раздражения, но дожидается только смешка.

– Я улыбаться-то нормально с трудом научился, – выдаёт Маркус. – после того, как я стал девиантом, мне пришлось заменить оптический блок и звуковой процессор. Из-за неправильной замены мимика начала сбоить.

Гэвин молчит. Он не знает, что там такое случилось с Маркусом, но заменять самому себе, девиантнувшемуся, детали – это пиздец. Ты типа только родился, но тебе уже приходится подыскивать себе органы на замену. Фу, думает Гэвин, отмахиваясь от этой мысли. И быстро меняет тему:  
– Кошек гладь, они это любят. И корми. И воду в дозатор наливай свежую каждый день. И следи, чтобы Пейота не стянула с лапы повязку, Придурку не взбрело побегать, а Ктулху не забрался в аптечку и не нажрался биогеля. Ну и Хтоне ты вроде понравился, уделяй ей внимание. Она пиздец людей боится, не знаю уж, чё с ней творили, но вы, пластики, ей вроде нравитесь.

– Как я узнаю, кто из них кто? – улыбается Маркус, – я же не знаю их имён.

Гэвин закатывает глаза и слепо тянется рукой к тумбочке, пытаясь нашарить телефон, но Маркус пресекает его попытку упереться взглядом в экран и показать фоточки:   
– Тебе противопоказаны нагрузки на глаза.

– Ну бля, – говорит Гэвин.

И рассказывает просто так, вслух. Описывает повадки своих кошек, как заправский зоолог, называет по памяти все болезни и травмы. Маркус неотрывно пялится на его губы, и он чувствует себя немного не по себе, но продолжает вещать, пока слова не заканчиваются. И тогда Маркус спрашивает – совершенно внезапно, практически снихуя:   
– Ты доверяешь мне?

Гэвин неловко пожимает плечом. Доверяет ли? Нет, ни хрена, никому он не доверяет, у него со времён смерти Энди огромные проблемы с доверием. Хочет ли доверять?

Безусловно.

Всем же, наверное, хочется такого человека рядом с собой – которому можно доверить всё, начиная от покупки продуктов на ужин и заканчивая своей жопой. И какая разница, – если это не совсем человек? И Маркус – пластиковый Сатана, робовождь, робо-революционер, освободитель – достаточно хорош, чтобы попытаться ему поверить. Подставить спину, расслабить мышцы и ждать, размышляя, ударит или нет.

– Доверяю, – хрипло отвечает Гэвин, – наверное.

Маркус улыбается, прикрывая глаза – совсем, впрочем, не по-человечески, а как кукла высотой с человеческий рост. Он сразу становится похожим на древнюю каменную статую: весь из себя неподвижный, замерший во времени и пространстве, – даже веки не трепещут. И выдаёт снова, повторяясь в который раз:   
– Спасибо, – и Гэвину в который раз неловко от его благодарности.

Потому ну за что спасибо-то? Нет, серьёзно, за что?

– Да не за что, – отвечает Гэвин.

Маркус читает ему «Франкенштейна» ещё пару часов, выводя на предплечье геометрические узоры, пока Гэвин тянет из пакета безвкусную жидкую кашу (нормальную жратву из-за перелома челюсти ему, как оказалось, нельзя). Гэвину сквозь медикаментозную хмарь в голову приходит воспоминание: «нарисуй мне эскиз – и я набью», – и он хмурится, представляя себе рисунок поверх бледных ожоговых шрамов; рисунок, состоящий полностью из выверенных ровных линий, сплетающихся в узор.

– А правда, – говорит он, перебивая Маркуса, и прицельно зашвыривая недобитый пакет в мусорку, – ты же сын художника. Набьёшь мне татуировку?

Маркус хмурится.

– Я не тату-мастер, – говорит он, – и твои руки ещё не зажили. Ричард сказал, что ты без кожи на запястье не остался только чудом.

– Ну, – говорит Гэвин, – когда всё заживёт? Неужели тебе не интересно нарисовать что-нибудь прямо на кожаном мешке?

Он бросает взгляд на пробивающиеся сквозь жалюзи полосы закатного света, запоздало понимая расположение палаты – противоположное от его предыдущего места обитания крыло, этаж, наверное, второй, – и ждёт ответа. Маркус замирает весь, смотрит на свои пальцы, выводившие узоры на коже Гэвина, и, наверное, прикидывает, как это будет. Или гуглит. Или и то, и другое.

– Интересно, – задумчиво говорит Маркус, отмерев, и его ладонь снова принимается шарить по предплечью Гэвина, совсем рядом с забинтованными ожогами, там, где восстанавливающаяся кожа невыносимо зудит. – Но что, если я ошибусь? Это останется на твоей коже навсегда.

Гэвин смеётся.

– Значит, останется, – отвечает он. – Буду, выпятив грудь, показывать потомкам и говорить что-нибудь типа «смотри, я настолько исключительный, что на мне даже андроид ошибся».

– Да и ошибки, – добавляет чуть погодя, – приближают вас, пластиков, к нам, тупым кожаным мешкам. Если ты по-настоящему живой, ты хоть где-нибудь, хоть раз, но – проебёшься.

В пикающей кардиомонитором тишине палаты, которую, Гэвину кажется, можно было бы потрогать, если захочется, Маркус смотрит на него, прищурив глаза, неразличимым острым взглядом из-под ресниц. Свет падает на него полосами, подсвечивая сияющий скин, превращая Маркуса из девианта-сиделки-робовождя-сатаны в произведение искусства. Интересно, сколько художников работало над его лицом? Сколько людей вложило в него при создании кусочек своей души – и насколько большая душа собралась из этих кусочков у него внутри? Гэвин вздыхает, переводя взгляд на капельницу, чтобы отвлечься от совершенно ненужных, бессмысленных и каких-то слишком розово-сопливых мыслей, когда ему в скулу прилетает:   
– Ты удивительный человек, Гэвин.

Он смотрит на то, как из пакета по капле утекает какая-то медикаментозная дрянь. Иголка в вене совсем не ощущается за беспощадным зудом в заживающих запястьях, и Гэвин хочет пошевелить её, дёрнуть, чтобы проверить, насколько много обезбола в его крови. Фраза – вернее, её подтекст – никак не доходит до мозга, спотыкается об затянутую синяками, как тучами, кожу, пружинит, – и пытается снова. И снова. И снова. Гэвин никак не допрёт, как будто он отупел до состояния младенца – или старика.

– Да обычный я, – бурчит он.

– Никогда не видел человека, который настолько быстро адаптируется, – продолжает Маркус, и в его голос просачивается тонкая, незаметная почти нота восхищения, – когда я пришёл со своей просьбой, капитан Фаулер сказал мне, что ты ненавидишь андроидов.

Уголок губ у Гэвина нервно дёргается. Да, он ненавидел андроидов – как продукт непроходимого человеческого долбоебизма, который, _естественно_ , как и все предыдущие продукты человеческого долбоебизма вроде атомных реакторов, ядерного оружия и пластиковых упаковок, вышел из-под контроля ко всем хуям. На тот момент девианты были бесконтрольной непредсказуемой силой, способной натворить много херни.

Сейчас у них хотя бы есть лидеры и права – и ограничивающие их законы. Государство контролирует их (вернее, _пытается_ , потому что у него и с людьми порой ни хуя не выходит) так же, как непредсказуемых в своих слабоумии и отваге кожаных мешков.

Да и – Гэвин привык делить события на те, которые он не может и не мог бы изменить – с такими он просто смиряется, – и на те, в которых он может поучаствовать, чтобы сдвинуть что-нибудь с мёртвой точки, или изменить, или пресечь. В такие он обычно забирается по самое горло, готовый стоять на морозе полуодетым, орать, драться и в некоторых случаях даже умереть.

Оказавшиеся живыми андроиды и стремительно подстраивающийся под них мир – это что-то из первой группы, так что Гэвин ничего особо не может поделать, кроме как вытащить голову из задницы и принять дивный новый мир как данность.

– Ну Андерсон, – возражает Гэвин, – тоже быстро адаптировался.

Снисходительная улыбка Маркуса напоминает улыбку психотерапевта, упрямо спрашивающего, как ты себя чувствуешь после заданного им вопроса – такая же ненавязчивая и заебывающая одновременно.

– Лейтенант Андерсон воспринимает Андроидов, как людей, – говорит Маркус немного тише, пожимая плечами, – как и большая часть принявшего нас общества. Проблема в том, – он берёт паузу и заглядывает Гэвину в глаза – снова этим своим мученически-серьёзным взглядом, – что мы не люди, Гэвин. Мы отличаемся. И ты второй, после Карла, встреченный мной человек, который, полностью это осознавая, реагирует так спокойно.

– Типа... не ору про геноцид?

– Типа не орёшь про геноцид, – соглашается Маркус.

Гэвин фыркает.

– Но это же не значит, что я про него не думаю.

– Суть не в том, что ты думаешь, Гэвин, – вкрадчиво отвечает Маркус, – суть в том, что ты _делаешь_.

– И что я делаю?

– Признаёшь и помогаешь.

Дверь палаты с шумом открывается, и Гэвин автоматически отдёргивает от прикосновения руку, едва не проваливаясь в воспоминание девятнадцатилетней давности. За порог механически шагает Ричард, и Гэвин морщится, глядя на его каменное ебало, по которому хочется хорошенько съездить кулаком – не столько потому, что Ричард андроид, сколько потому что он просто непроходимый мудила.

– Маркус, – кивает рободоктор, – мистер Рид. Я, кажется, говорил вам о том, чтобы вы не напрягали и не повреждали запястья, а не чтобы вы вместо них _травмировали всё остальное_.

И Гэвин дуется, как обиженка, потому что ничего другого в своём паршивом побитом состоянии сделать не может. Рычит:  
– Как будто я специально, блядь, – стискивая руки в кулаки.

Злость на самого себя поднимается в нём волной и смывает все остальные мысли, всё тёплое ощущение уюта, навешанное Маркусом, всю доверчивую мягкость. Гэвин злится до глухого рычания в горле и мути перед глазами; хочется вернуться на – сколько? десять? пятнадцать? двадцать? – часов назад и дать себе по ебалу, сказать – позвони копам, долбоёб, не несись сломя голову, но это невозможно. Пищание кардиомонитора становится чаще, но Гэвин не обращает внимания – только чувствует, как мир перед глазами размывается и кружится.

В сгиб локтя впивается игла – совсем не больно, но ощутимо. Гэвин опускает взгляд на свою руку, сжатую в тисках пальцев рободоктора, слышит как сквозь вату:  
– Вам сейчас совсем нельзя нервничать, мистер Рид, – и отрубается буквально через мгновение.

Мир окрашивается чёрным, и на чёрном возникают силуэты и пятна, превращаясь в знакомых Гэвину людей; они приходят и уходят, разговаривают с ним разными голосами, и Гэвин что-то отвечает, но все его ответы сливаются в белый шум. Мир кружится, время то замедляется, то, наоборот, разгоняется до невероятных скоростей, и Гэвин никак не может вынырнуть из чёрного омута вокруг себя, никак не может проснуться. Он боится, что вот-вот его накроет флешбек, ищет волну глазами в темноте, игнорируя призраков рядом с ним, но совсем ничего не находит.

Она накрывает его позже – мягко и незаметно, и он обнаруживает себя посреди цветущей весенней тундры, грёбаных комаров, сбивающихся в тучи, одинаковых пластиковых лиц, хмурых и не очень, их пустой ненастоящей заботы, определённой программой: «здесь опасно, сержант Рид, уходите отсюда». И Гэвин – сегодняшний Гэвин, переживший всё то дерьмо, переживший революцию сраных пластиков – замечает среди них девиантов, видит их по глазам, по повадкам, по неверным реакциям.

Его тревога от этого становится только гуще.


	15. Chapter 15

С трудом вынырнув из сна, Гэвин вперивается в тёмный потолок. За окном давно темнота, и в палате тоже темнота, только плоская полоса света тянется из-под двери, и он не сразу осознаёт, что находится в больнице, потому что флешбек всё ещё держит его за горло липкими ледяными пальцами.

Гэвин неловко поворачивает голову в сторону стула, на котором, сгорбившись, кто-то сидит, и чувствует, как тревога увеличивается, подскакивает, как график сердцебиения, но не падает обратно. Гэвин щурится, сквозь накатывающий ужас, серый сумрак и сонную пелену перед глазами пытаясь узнать своего посетителя.

– Чэнь?

Она тут же подскакивает на месте, поднимает голову, впериваясь взглядом в силуэт Гэвина. Тревога слегка утихает, давая место доверию.

– Пиздец ты нас всех напугал, Рид, – не здороваясь, говорит Тина, – задолбал, блин, сколько времени прошло с того, как ты хватанул пулю в рёбра? Год? Нормальные люди в больнице так часто не прописываются.

Голос – нервный, звонкий, хлёсткий, такой же, как в тот раз, когда Гэвин очнулся на больничной койке после пулевого в лёгкое – с кислородной маской на роже и перебинтованными рёбрами. Тина нервничает и злится. Гэвин думает, что она тоже немного контрол-фрик, как и Маркус, как и он сам: бесится, когда что-то идёт не так или кто-то получает пизды в её смену. Берёт часть ответственности за это на свои хрупкие женские плечи, а потом поднимается на ноги, встряхивается – и тащит, как ни в чём не бывало.

– Со мной всё в порядке, Тина, – улыбается Гэвин.

Она всплёскивает руками в воздухе, вздыхает прерывисто, словно готовая разрыдаться (хотя рыдающей Гэвин её не видел вообще никогда) и спрашивает тихим, холодком обдающим серьёзным тоном:  
– Ты себя в зеркало вообще видел?

Гэвин фыркает – из-за сломанного и в который раз вправленного носа звук получается похожим на свист.

– Подумаешь, ебало расквасили.

– Подумаешь! – восклицает Тина, – подумаешь, блядь, черепно-мозговая средней тяжести! Подумаешь, перелом челюсти и скуловых костей, которые у тебя сделаны, на хер, из титана! Пиздец, Гэвин, ты себя слышишь вообще?

Гэвин хмурится. В черепно-мозговую он, предположим, верит, но сломать восстановленное по кусочкам лицо, состоящее на восемьдесят процентов из титановых пластин? Не. Погнуть их, наверное, можно, но сломать – да Гэвин бы подох раньше. Он качает головой, но не пытается возразить разнервничавшейся Тине – только снова свистяще фыркает и обещает:   
– Я поправлюсь. Живой же.

– Смотри мне, блядь, – бурчит Тина, – помрёшь – я тебя с того света достану и отметелю.

– Хорошо, – с улыбкой говорит Гэвин.

Подуспокоившись, она без лишних слов включает свет и начинает щебетать о новостях – сначала по делу Ленга, потом про пиздец в участке («ты представляешь, Гэвин? _Два Коннора_. Два. Второго, правда, Олегом зовут, да и, если присмотреться, они не похожи, но всё равно. У первого хоть характер нормальный, а этого прислали из ФБР, и он просто редкостный мудила»), потом про обстановку в мире. Гэвин почти ничему не удивляется – кроме Коннора, который Олег, из ФБР, – только злится на то, что федералы опять лезут, куда не надо.

– У тебя постельный режим, – говорит Тина, когда Гэвин выражает своё недовольство по поводу того, что кто-то покушается на его дело, – да и, по-хорошему, тебя надо отстранять: ты ж знаком с подозреваемым.

– Это _моё_ дело, Тина, – ревниво выплёвывает Гэвин, – клал я на все эти режимы и правильные развития событий. Я должен его закрыть. Я – и никто другой.

Тина вздыхает, и это очень характерный, совсем несвойственный ей материнский вдох.

– А отдыхать ты когда будешь, – спрашивает она устало, – а, Гэвин?

Он пожимает плечами.

– В гробу? Не знаю, Тина. Куда я от вас денусь?

Они сидят в уютной прохладной тишине, пока Тина не смиряется, не расслабляет напряжённые плечи, не убирает с лица выражение «я мать нереально тупого ребёнка». Гэвин чувствует, как обезбол начинает его отпускать, а очнувшиеся от сна нервные клетки принимаются вопить о повреждениях в теле, и прикрывает глаза. Рожа болит, словно по ней топтались слоны, что, впрочем, судя по повреждениям, не сильно далеко от правды.

Тина ёрзает на стуле, поджимает губы, вздыхает. За семь лет с тех пор, как она пришла к ним в участок зелёным новичком, на ней не было ни одной серьёзной царапины, и это скорее удача, чем результат осторожной работы. Хотя кто её знает, на самом деле.

– Болит? – спрашивает Тина.

Болит, конечно, куда ж без этого. Гэвин кивает и дожидается ещё одного тяжелого вздоха. Он хочет сказать Тине, чтобы она не беспокоилась, сказать, что всё прошло – и это пройдёт, но это вызовет только возмущение и ещё больше беспокойства, так что приходится молчать. Тина бегает взглядом от одного угла к другому, явно катая в голове мысли, колеблясь: рассказать или нет. А потом выдаёт:   
– Андерсон вчера рассказывал, как вы с ним работали под прикрытием в двадцать седьмом году.

Гэвин подвисает на секунду – а потом начинает ржать, чуть ли не захлёбываясь. Кардиомонитор принимается пикать чуть чаще и громче, но Ричард не вбегает в палату, и Гэвин продолжает ржать, глядя на Тину сквозь слёзы.

– Это когда мы, – отсмеявшись, выдыхает он, – притворялись добрыми женатыми соседями пары, варившей красный лёд у себя под домом?

– Ага, – кивает Тина, – когда ты перед половиной района клеился к Андерсону, а потом хватанул пулю в задницу, толкнув его с линии огня. Кулстори под названием «Гэвин Рид героически подставляет жопу». Под пули. Ты всегда таким был, да?

Гэвин давит в себе желание прикрыть лицо ладонью. Ему и стыдно, и смешно вспоминать о существовании круглого шрама на правой ягодице.

– Не говори мне, что эту ёбаную кулстори слышал весь участок, – выдыхает он.

– Половина участка, – поправляет Тина. – И Маркус Манфред. Ты бы видел его лицо.

Гэвин картинно стонет. Тина смеётся, и в её смехе отчётливо слышится облегчение – тихое, как рассвет. Потом она, вспомнив о чём-то, тянется к стоящему на полу возле тумбочки рюкзаку, достаёт оттуда шесть ровнёхоньких ярких пакетов фруктового пюре и кладёт их на тумбочку. Гэвин замечает два яблочных, черничное, какое-то непонятное жвачечно-розовое и ещё два мультифруктовых.

– Питательные каши, конечно, не заменит, но хоть отвлечёшься, – говорит Тина. – А мне идти надо. Тим, наверное, уже в коридоре.

Уютное смешливое настроение резко пропадает. Гэвин напрягается, приподнимаясь на подушках, спрашивает:   
– А Тим тут чё забыл? – заранее зная ответ.

– Охраняем тебя, – отвечает Тина, – вдруг Ленг снова заявится. Ну и стандартный опрос свидетеля и потерпевшего, потому что, сам понимаешь, нам нужно знать _всё_.

У Гэвина дёргается уголок губ и в груди глухо бухает сердце: это ещё не острая горячая злость, но уже мерзковатое гулкое раздражение. Ему, блядь, не нужна защита. Он не маленький ребёнок и не слабак, да и Ленг – не идиот, как бы им всем не хотелось обратного. И Гэвину куда проще написать восьмистраничный официальный отчёт, которые он ненавидит, чем отвечать на вопросы, как свидетель. Как _пострадавший_. На хуй.

– Не заявится, – сквозь зубы цедит он, – он уже получил, что хотел. Вам нет смысла просиживать здесь штаны ближайшие... сколько там на меня повесили жёсткого постельного режима?

– Две с половиной недели.

Блядь.

– ...ближайшие две с половиной недели.

Гэвин жмурится, ощущая подступающее к горлу тревожное ощущение, орущее ему о том, что за эти семнадцать (восемнадцать?) дней он проебёт всё: навыки, привычки, важное дело. его работу отдадут кому-нибудь другому – Хэнку, скорее всего, – пока он будет сходить с ума, лёжа на койке в больнице – без телевизора и телефона, потому что нагружать нельзя даже сраные глаза. Желание заорать и побиться головой об стену ширится у него в груди, со скрипом распирая рёбра. Гэвин стискивает кулаки, криво улыбается Тине на прощание, сверлит раздражённым взглядом потолок с крошечной злой надеждой на то, что он обвалится на хуй, и тогда – тогда у него будет _действительно_ уважительная причина откосить от своей работы, а не это говно.

Ничего не происходит – час, два, три, десять, сутки. Гэвин стоически терпит своё вынужденное грёбаное безделие и кажущееся злым предзнаменованием затишье, но надолго его не хватает.

Он заёбывается окончательно – до невыносимого желания выть и лезть на стены – на пятый день жёсткого постельного режима. Ни сидеть, ни стоять, ни, тем более бегать ему нельзя, можно только жрать через трубочку безвкусное говнище, которое кто-то назвал «питательными кашами», колоться всякой дрянью в плечо (потому что в жопу, блядь, никак) и капаться в вену. И лежать, лежать, лежать, не ощущая затёкших шеи и поясницы. Гэвин знает, что через два или три дня ему разрешат сидеть и, может быть, даже немного ходить, но он не вывозит уже сейчас. У него ничего уже не кружится перед глазами и болит гораздо меньше, чем раньше, – так какого хрена?..

Гэвин поднимается с кровати, хватается за штатив капельницы для устойчивости – и высовывается в коридор. Ищет глазами Ричарда-хуичарда, который может быть вообще везде: и в ожоговом, и в общем, и, наверное, даже в детском отделении. Перед глазами сначала чуть-чуть плывёт, но потом зрение резко возвращается в норму, только скачут перед глазами маленькие чёрные пятна. Гэвин тащится по коридору, заглядывая в открытые двери, подходит к терминалу, на котором имена пациентов раскиданы по карте.

Имён врачей там, конечно же, нет, но Гэвин всё равно тыкает несколько раз в подробности этажей и кабинетов. Планировка больницы такая же, какой была год назад, совсем ничего нового, и от этого обстановка вокруг кажется ещё скучнее. Гэвин тащится дальше, шаркая по полу босыми ногами, заглядывает к андроиду-кладовщику, раздающему одеяла, и берёт одно – лёгкое, как пушинка. Заметив, что Гэвин без обуви, пластик даёт ему ещё и тапки.

Замотавшись в одеяло поверх тонкой больничной сорочки и натянув тапки на ноги, Гэвин спускается в лифте на первый этаж, а оттуда выходит на улицу, в сырой и холодный детройтский декабрь, к замёрзшим ледяными зеркалами лужам, унылому серому небу и не особо свежему воздуху. Он садится на ближайшую лавочку, поджав под себя ноги, заматывается в одеяло с головой, как голубь в перья, и залипает в воздух, ощущая глухую депрессивную усталость, отчаянную тоску по работе и зудящее в лёгких желание закурить.

Тут его находит докторша – замечает, наверное, перебинтованную башку, скрытую под одеялом, да и одеяло тоже, а ещё тапки, не созданные для хождения по улице. Она подходит ближе, тяжело садится на лавочку, складывая руки на толстых бёдрах. Спрашивает ненавязчиво:  
– Постельный режим?

Гэвин угукает. Докторша поворачивает к нему улыбчивое круглое лицо, немолодое, но и не старое – какого-то совсем неопределяемого возраста. Спрашивает снова:  
– А диагноз?

Она говорит очень мягко, не пытаясь вытянуть из него клещами ответ, готовая к тому, что он её проигнорит. Гэвину очень тяжело игнорить таких людей.

– Ушиб мозга, – бурчит он, – средний, вроде.

– И сколько лежишь?

– Шестой день.

Докторша охает, вздыхает тяжело и сострадательно, вызывая у Гэвина волну раздражения. Вот сейчас, думает он, она начнёт читать свою медицинскую зожную мораль. Вот сейчас она скажет что-то вроде «надо беречь своё здоровье, бла-бла» или «вы можете простудиться и умереть». Но докторша только поднимается на ноги, заглядывая Гэвину лицо с высоты своего роста – метр с кепкой – и говорит:  
– Ну, вы же погуляли сегодня? Пойдёмте обратно в палату.

Гэвин устало поднимается на ноги и плетётся за ней. Проходя мимо стойки ресепшена докторша оборачивается и говорит, мягко улыбаясь:  
– Редко когда увидишь человека, который так быстро восстанавливается. Другой бы на вашем месте ещё лежал и не шевелился. Но всё равно – нужно быть осторожнее, ни вам, ни врачам не нужны осложнения. Где, говорите, ваша палата?

Гэвин называет номер и идёт следом за докторшей, нарочно медленно переставляя ноги, чтобы её не обогнать. Она улыбчиво молчит, ничего не спрашивая и не говоря, и её молчание Гэвину – как бальзам на душу.

– Гэвин Рид, да? – читает она с таблички на двери палаты, – а я Клэр Линнен, заведующая детского неврологического. Выздоравливайте! И если выходите всё-таки гулять, делайте это с сопровождающим, хорошо?

– Хорошо, – бурчит Гэвин, под её цепким взглядом ложась на кровать и замирая в позе трупа. – Спасибо за то, что не стали читать нотации.

Клэр смеётся. У неё мягкий, тихий смех, и Гэвину на секунду кажется, что он уже его где-то слышал.

– Таким людям, как вы, мистер Рид, нотации делают только хуже. Отдыхайте.

Когда она уходит, Гэвин тупит в потолок, гоняя в голове редкие тупые мысли. Единственное, что его беспокоит, что выгоняет из головы всё и пульсирует в мозгах чуть ли не до боли, – это желание свалить отсюда: от крошечного пространства в клетке бежевых стен, от стерильных простыней и ебучей каши в пакетах, от бесконечной одинокой скуки, прерываемой забегающими ненадолго посетителями – Тиной и Маркусом.

Если уж ему показано лежать, то не лучше ли лежать дома, в обнимку с кошками, под мерное жужжание елозящей по полу румбы?

Он выплёвывает все эти дельные и не очень мысли прямо в рожу Ричарду, когда тот вплывает в палату.

– Мистер Рид, – рободок нарочито тяжело вздыхает, чтобы показать, как Гэвин его _смертельно заебал_ , хотя, казалось бы, Гэвин даже не пытался никого заёбывать, – вам нужен не только постельный режим, но и уход. В вашей карте указано, что вы живёте один, и дома о вас некому позаботиться. Даже если вы хотите угробить себя, я не могу вам этого позволить, и поэтому не могу отпустить домой. Лежите себе, не дёргайтесь.

Гэвин скрипит зубами.

– Я свалю через окно, – говорит он.

Получается какая-то тупая детская угроза, но у него в арсенале ничего больше нет. Он вынужден лежать, не пытаясь орать, лезть в драку и биться о стены, потому что и без этого чувствует себя довольно херово.

Злобная пластиковая улыбочка прикипает к лицу Ричарда намертво – не сбить и не оторвать. Он в два шага подходит к койке, наклоняется над Гэвином и цедит, чеканя каждое слово и вперившись в него пустым и холодным рыбьим взглядом: – Это угроза, мистер Рид? Что же, у меня тоже есть угроза для вас, называется бромид рокурония. Пятьдесят миллиграмм внутримышечно – и вы не встанете с постели в ближайшие сорок минут. А потом я сделаю так ещё раз. И ещё раз.

Гэвин молчит. Пялится в ледяные серые стёкла глаз и думает только о том, как разбивает рободоку ебало: как удар о твёрдый крепкий пластик отдаётся в костях – может, до трещин, – прошибает болью синяки и ссаженные раны, как светлый скин сползает со скулы, обнажая белый остов. Пялится – и поэтому не сразу замечает, как ладонь без скина касается широкого пластикового плеча и тянет на себя, заставляя отойти. Ричард дёргается, как от удара, диод у него на виске резко уходит в красный, моргает и возвращается сначала к жёлтому, а потом, медленно, – к синему.

Маркус обходит его, встаёт перед кроватью, закрывая Гэвина спиной, смотрит в его разъёбанное лицо, хмурясь не то обеспокоенно, не то осуждающе, – хрен его разберёт. А потом говорит:  
– Я могу остаться с тобой.

До Гэвина доходит не сразу, потому что «остаться с тобой» из уст Маркуса звучит как предложение руки и сердца, а не как фраза, подразумевающая «я стану твоей сиделкой на ближайшие две с половиной недели». Гэвин тупит в нависающее над ним нахмуренное, напряжённое лицо, обводит взглядом недвижимую, замершую в воздухе фигуру, заглядывает за обтянутое тяжёлой белой тканью куртки плечо, всматриваясь в охреневшую рожу рободока. И думает – а почему бы, собственно, и нет?

Он доверил Маркусу свою квартиру и своих кошек – почему бы и не доверить ему до кучи ещё и свою жопу? К тому же, дома ему железно станет лучше: дома кошки, нормальная еда, родная кровать и привычные запахи.

– Буду благодарен, – отвечает Гэвин.

Маркус поворачивается к Ричарду, и они молча о чём-то переговариваются, после чего рободок возвращается к своему привычному каменному ебалу и холодному равнодушному голосу, отмахивается от предложенного контакта, уворачиваясь от лишённой скина ладони. Он уходит, не говоря ни слова, чтобы вернуться с часовой речью о том, что можно и нельзя делать при постельном режиме. И с выпиской.

Гэвин мигом собирает шмотки. Одевается в привезённую Маркусом пурпурную фланелевую пижаму с единорогами, которую не надевал со времён покупки (и непонятно, на кой хуй вообще купил), накидывает на ноги кеды и выметается из палаты так быстро, как только в своём состоянии способен. Маркус придерживает его за плечо ладонью – не прохладной в этот раз, а тёплой, чуть теплее человеческой кожи – и хмурится каким-то своим мыслям, Гэвин не спрашивает, каким.

Захочет рассказать – сам расскажет. Маркус – не подозреваемый на допросе.

– Мне жаль его, – говорит он, когда тёмные тонированные двери запирают их в салоне такси.

– Кого?

– Ричарда, – Маркус неловким механическим жестом чешет бритый висок, и Гэвин вслушивается внимательнее в его голос – вдруг опять заглючит. – Он стал девиантом, когда на одной из его операций умер ребёнок. Тяжёлая авария, травма головы – как у тебя, только тяжелее. И теперь он страшно боится, что рядом с ним умрёт кто-нибудь ещё.

Гэвин вздыхает. Очередная трагичная предыстория, которой человек (пластик) оправдывает своё мудачество. Впрочем, ему ли осуждать? Он и сам не сахар – и у него тоже есть хренова туча причин, почему. В голову влезают неприятные предположения, и он морщится, пытаясь от них отмахнуться, но ничего не выходит.

– Когда это было? – спрашивает Гэвин – просто чтобы убедиться, что не угадал.

– Одиннадцатого октября тридцать пятого года, – отвечает Маркус, – а что?

Гэвин дёргает губами в подобии улыбки, но ни улыбки, ни ухмылки, ни оскала у него не выходит – так, какая-то жалкая печальная гримаса. Мерзковатое холодное ощущение, не похожее на нормальные эмоции и чувства, растекается по рёбрам изнутри грудной клетки, заливает лёгкие и сердце.

– Это был сын Андерсона, – говорит Гэвин. – Скорее всего.

Маркус охает и затихает. Смотрит на Гэвина всю дорогу, как на дорогущий сервиз, стоящий на самом краю стола, и Гэвин ничего не может сказать ему на эту тему. Не после того, как Тина накричала на него за безрассудство и глупость. Не после того, как он пообещал Ричарду свалить из больницы через окно.


	16. Chapter 16

Ничего не делая, Гэвин ощущает себя как-то не так. Словно от каждого дня бездействия он уменьшается, как Алиса после грибов, становится всё меньше и незначительнее, и теперь едва ли может повлиять хоть на что-нибудь в своей жизни. Гэвин смотрит на свои заживающие запястья в полупрозрачных дышащих повязках, наложенных на биогель, на обтянутые фланелевой тканью колени, на ноги в старых кедах, и не чувствует, что это всё – его.

Словно всё чужое, и его тело чужое, и Маркус – далёкий и незнакомый, да и весь мир вообще какой-то дохуя альтернативный, настолько альтернативный, что аж дезориентирует. Гэвин хмурится, шевелит пальцами, наблюдая за тем, как под кожей перемещаются сухожилия, делает недоверчивый вдох – и сомневающийся выдох. Тело кажется маленьким и пустым, сам Гэвин чувствует себя сухим воздухом в салоне машины, только, наверное, ещё невидимее и незначительнее.

Такси останавливается перед домом, и он выходит на улицу, останавливаясь перед тенью нависающим над улицей домом. Пересчитывает балконы и окна, доползая взглядом до родного двадцать третьего этажа. Свет в окнах не горит, и они кажутся пустыми глазницами на стрёмном резиновом лице. Гэвин ёжится. Горячая ладонь ложится на плечо, грея через ткань, и слегка толкает вперёд. Гэвин послушно шагает к подъезду, послушно заходит в лифт, послушно тыкает на кнопку двадцать третьего. Лифт гудит, поднимая их с Маркусом вверх, и Гэвин ощущает себя так, словно вот-вот окончательно выйдет из тела, и оно рухнет, как карточный домик, и больше никогда не встанет.

Будет хуёво, заторможенно думает он, совсем без тела-то.

– Ты в порядке? – обеспокоенно спрашивает Маркус, щёлкая пальцами у Гэвина перед глазами. – Может, лучше обратно в больницу?

– Не надо в больницу, – дёргается Гэвин, совсем не замечая, как вцепляется пальцами в рукав куртки Маркуса. – Я там кукухой поеду на хер.

– Хорошо, – Маркус проводит картой возле замка, и тот приветливо пиликает, открывая дверь, – мы пришли.

– Вижу, – заторможенно отвечает Гэвин.

Он ищет взглядом кошек: сначала замечает Хтонь, тут же прибежавшую и с Мурчанием трущуюся об ноги Маркуса, потом – Пейоту, лежащую на полу в коридоре и настороженно вперившуюся в пластика взглядом. Ктулху находится в гостиной, в нише под телевизором, Принцесса Баблгам – на спинке дивана, Придурок – на подоконнике, рядом с цветущим кактусом.

– Откуда здесь кактус? – бормочет Гэвин.

Маркус возникает за его спиной, протягивает руку к крупным, не особенно острым колючкам, поддевает одну из них пальцем – скин с него сразу сползает. Забавная реакция.

– Я принёс, – говорит Маркус, – Люси нравятся растения, и я попросил у неё одно. Какое-нибудь, которому не требуется много ухода.

У Гэвина в голове появляется непреодолимое желание качнуться назад и облокотиться спиной о грудь Маркуса. Он дерётся с этим желанием почти минуту, пока пластик гладит по очереди кактус и Придурка. Дерётся – и проигрывает, потому что его терпение и уверенность в себе растаяли за неделю, проведённую в больнице. Потому что он хочет просто расслабиться. Не париться ни о чём. На секунду забыть, что он коп и должен думать о делах, за которые ответственнен; что он взрослый мужик и должен заботиться о себе сам; что он одинокий одиночка и навряд ли кто-нибудь соизволит остаться рядом с ним, невзирая на его недостатки.

И Гэвин думает: ну на хуй, – заваливается назад и падает на Маркуса, спиной через футболку ощущая тепло. Тот тут же придерживает его руками за плечи (это почти объятия, но Гэвин не обманывается, правда не обманывается, просто немного подтасовывает факты), пытается развернуть к себе лицом, спрашивает очень обеспокоенным звонким голосом:  
– Гэвин? Всё в порядке?

– Всё заебись, – хрипло отвечает Гэвин, укладывая голову на плече Маркуса, – просто устал пиздец. Постой так, а? Я щас... немножко отдохну и всё будет окей.

У Маркуса в шее отстукивает тихий тириумный пульс – значительно тише и медленнее, чем человеческий. Гэвин вслушивается несколько минут в этот звук, знакомый до неприятного холодка в груди, ждёт флешбек, которым ощутимо тянет где-то на грани сознания, но ничего не происходит. Маркус выводит снова прохладными пальцами узоры на коже Гэвина, теперь и поверх повязок на ожогах, держит его на весу, не двигаясь с места.

Вспышкой к Гэвину приходит воспоминание из той серо-чёрной рябящей мути, оставшейся после драки с жестянкой: Гэвин лежит на диване, а Маркус выводит на нём узоры и мешает заснуть. Смотрит с беспокойством (или Гэвину только казалось тогда из-за спутанных мыслей?), поджимает губы, терпеливо ждёт врачей. Удивляется, когда Хтоня запрыгивает к нему на колени, ластится и урчит.

Гэвин хмыкает самому себе совсем обречённо: ну ты попал, конечно. Он не уверен, что чувствует к Маркусу: простую привязанность пиздецки одинокого человека? Спроецированную (спасибо за термин, доктор Шиманковшцизна) на живого любовь к давно умершему? Тупую химическую влюблённость, как у шестнадцатилетки? – но что-то чувствует определённо. Иначе не было бы всех этих ебанутых порывов опереться на чужое плечо, схватить за руку, быть _послушным_. Не строить из себя мудака и попытаться выглядеть как-нибудь по-другому.

Надеяться на то, что его примут.

Взяв себя в руки, Гэвин всё-таки отлипает от Маркуса. Педантично осматривает перебинтованного Придурка, возвращается в гостиную, плюхаясь на диван, дожидается, пока Принцесса Баблгам спустится к нему на колени и впустит когти в штанину. Он гладит её по ушам, зарывается пальцами в пушистую шкуру, и его медленно-медленно, по капле отпускает гнетущее ощущение несущественности, поселившееся в груди.

Он начинает ощущать собственное дыхание, свои руки и ноги, свою болящую голову. Гэвин приходит в себя, и первое, что ему хочется сделать – это сходить в нормальный душ, а не в мерзкое больничное подобие. Он поднимается на ноги и под немигающим взглядом Маркуса тащится в сторону ванной.

– Помочь тебе? – спрашивает Маркус.

Гэвин не замечает глитча в середине фразы, неловко дёргает плечом, потому что трясти головой себе дороже. Морщится:  
– Два мужика в душе?

Маркус вздёргивает бровь.

– Я думал, тебя это не смущает.

Фраза бьёт прямиком по рёбрам, и Гэвин застывает одной ногой шагнув на кафель в ванной, а другой оставшись на полимерном полу гостиной, неосознанно задерживая дыхание. Он очень долго пытается подобрать ответ, но не находит ничего лучше, чем неопределённо пожать плечами.

– Оставь дверь открытой, – говорит Маркус, – на всякий случай. Я не буду подсматривать за тобой, если ты-

– Напугал ежа голой жопой, – слишком громко фыркает Гэвин, шагая в сторону душевой, – можешь подсматривать, если очень хочется.

Он раздевается, как попало швыряя вещи на белый шкафчик со всякой хозяйственной хернёй, и шагает в душевую, закрывая прозрачную стеклянную дверь за своей спиной и включая воду. Маркус пялится – Гэвин чувствует его взгляд у себя на коже сквозь незапотевающее стекло душевой кабинки и краем сознания даже жалеет о том, что буквально разрешил ему смотреть.

Он выливает на себя остатки любимого геля для душа с резковатым запахом мяты, отмывается от больничных запахов, намертво въедающихся в кожу, от чужих прикосновений и взглядов. Намыливает голову, вычёсывая из грязных, сильно отросших волос куски запёкшейся крови и морщась от боли в незаживших синяках. Тёплая вода вместе с пеной утекает в слив, и Гэвин берёт чёлку в горсть, тянет, выпрямляя у себя перед носом, и размышляет, стоит ли откромсать их дома, пока совсем не отросли, превращая злого копа в древнего говнаря.

В душевую скребётся Ктулху, и Гэвин, недолго думая, открывает дверцу, давая ему пройти. Ктулху радостно подставляет морду под капли воды, месит её лапами, промокая до тонкой серой кожи, дёргает ушами, в которые попадают мелкие брызги. Гэвин наклоняется и гладит его против мокрой шерсти, руками ощущая неслышное за шумом воды урчание.

Потом он выключает воду, хватает с крючка полотенце и заворачивает в него Ктулху, выжимая короткую шерсть. Тот урчит и сыто облизывается, щурит на Гэвина свой единственный жёлтый глазище и выпрыгивает из полотенца на кафель, отряхиваясь. Гэвин вышагивает следом за ним, топчется на пушистом зелёном коврике, от воды забавно меняющим цвет на синий, заворачивается в полотенце, хватая другое, поменьше, чтобы просушить волосы.

Прохладные ладони тут же забирают его из рук, кладут осторожно на голову и начинают мягко, неощутимо почти протирать прядь за прядью. Гэвин поворачивается к Маркусу и упирается взглядом в его губы, говорит хрипло и тихо:  
– Не вытирай сильно, я хотел подстричься.

Маркус щурится – хищно, как в самом начале их знакомства. Словно примеряется, с какой стороны от Гэвина откусить.

– Хочешь, я тебя подстригу?

– А ты умеешь?

– Это несложно.

Подпускать к себе незнакомца с ножницами – плохая идея; так Гэвин всегда думал, но всё равно стригся в парикмахерской (правда, у сравнительно знакомой девушки нереально хрупкой наружности, которую мог бы одной рукой при желании переломить). Пластикам-парикмахерам он никогда не доверял, как и пластикам-хирургам, пластикам-психологам, короче, всем тем, кому в работе нужна была хотя бы капля творчества и свободной воли. Потом появились девианты, и Гэвин перестал доверять всем пластикам просто потому что они охренели.

Потом появился Маркус – и что, в самом деле, Гэвин может с ним поделать? Можно сказать, что его поймали в блядские сатанинские сети и медленно тащат в сторону ада всеми этими мягкими прикосновениями, хищными взглядами и серьёзными фразами.

Гэвин слаб и не переживёт эту зиму.  
Он смирился с этим ещё где-то на полпути.

– Валяй, – говорит он. – Ножницы и машинка в ящике над зеркалом. И расчёска... не знаю, где-то.

Маркус быстро отыскивает расчёску на полке в прихожей, достаёт из шкафа ножницы, притаскивает в маленькую ванную стул с кухни, закрывает дверь, чтобы кошки не растащили отрезанную волосню по всей квартире. Гэвин садится на стул, облокотившись на жёсткую спинку, смотрит Маркусу в глаза через отражение в зеркале, но быстро отводит взгляд, когда он подходит ближе. Прохладные руки оглаживают плечи, цепляя пальцами ключицы; Гэвин не знает, для чего этот жест, пока Маркус не говорит ему совсем тихо, на грани слышимости:  
– Расслабься.

– Сложно расслабиться, – сипит Гэвин, – когда у тебя за спиной стоит парень с ножницами.

Резко нагревшиеся ладони Маркуса ещё раз проходятся по плечам, осторожно разминая мышцы, и через несколько минут Гэвин растекается по спинке кресла, прикрывая глаза. Он заурчал бы, как кошка, но его горло навряд ли способно на такие подвиги. Забив на осторожность и ожидание удара, Гэвин щурится, глядя на сосредоточенного Маркуса в отражении зеркала, наблюдает за тем, как порхают над головой его руки, как сверкают, щёлкая, ножницы. Отстриженные волосы сыплются на пол и липнут к коже Гэвина – придётся мыться снова.

– Нормально? – спрашивает Маркус, замерев.

Гэвин смотрит на своё отражение и морщится: всё лицо у него разукрашено акварельными пятнами синяков всех цветов и оттенков. Он проводит рукой по волосам, зачёсывая укороченную чёлку назад, и кивает.

– Спасибо, Маркус.

Разноцветные глаза-стекляшки ловят в отражении его взгляд и впиваются прямо в душу. Маркус поджимает губы, щурится, хмурит брови, словно ему что-то не нравится. Открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать – и тут же закрывает, как рыба в аквариуме. Гэвин дёргает головой, морщась от тотчас же накатившего головокружения.

– Если хочешь что-то сказать – говори.

– Я хочу не _сказать_ , Гэвин, – тихо, как-то даже обречённо отвечает Маркус.

– Что тогда?

Маркус криво улыбается, замирает статуей у Гэвина за плечом, и тот фыркает, сам не веря в то, что собирается сказать. Думая о том, что это уже инфернальный пиздец, и дальше только, собственно, ад.

– Если ты хочешь что-то сделать – сделай, – медленно проговаривает Гэвин, – если мне не понравится – замнём и забудем.

Маркус недоверчиво щурится. Подходит ближе, обдавая кожу теплом. Переспрашивает с глитчами в голосе:  
– Можно?

И Гэвин кивает: можно. Ждёт чего угодно, любой неведомой хуйни, которая могла взбрести в голову совершенно иной форме жизни.

И дожидается –   
мягкого поцелуя в макушку.


	17. Chapter 17

По нервам проходится почти обжигающая волна тепла – словно Гэвин с размаху нырнул в горячий источник. Он дёргается, когда Маркус отстраняется и отходит на полшага, и смотреть в чужое лицо через зеркало становится просто невыносимо. Подняться со стула, повернуться, сделать короткий шаг через всю маленькую ванную комнату к упёршемуся в стену Маркусу, – Гэвин прокручивает в голове каждое действие, чтобы не сорваться.

– Что это было? – тихо спрашивает он.

Тут три варианта: либо Маркуса закоротило, либо Маркус считает его за ребёнка (что примерно так же отвратительно как пожрать говна), либо это проявление симпатии. И не того рода, когда вы типа дружбаны на века, а именно того, который заканчивается постелью, общим жильём, а иногда даже и ЗАГСом. И Гэвину пиздец как важно знать ответ, потому что вот прямо сейчас, после этого ебанутого целомудренного поцелуя в макушку в нём вместо крови течёт спирт или керосин и обжигает изнутри так, что аж трясёт. А ещё – его переёбывает так, что впору просто, не дожидаясь объяснений, вжать Маркуса в светло-голубую обшивку стены и целовать, пока пластиковая башка не взорвётся от количества полученной информации.

Маркус поджимает губы. Гэвин смотрит на это заворожённо, и его сердце истерически долбится в груди, периодически поднимаясь к горлу. Успокоиться не помогает ни глубокий вздох, ни попытка отвлечься на валяющиеся на полу огрызки волос, по которым Гэвин благополучно потоптался.

– Ты же сказал «замнём и забудем»? – наивно и настороженно припоминает Маркус. – Это была ложь?

– Я сказал «если мне не понравится», – низким голосом отвечает Гэвин, – и я бы не сказал, что мне не понравилось. Я просто не понимаю – что это было? Почему ты это сделал?

Маркус отводит взгляд.

– Захотелось? – вопросительно говорит он.

– Ладно, – выдыхает Гэвин. – Что это значило?

Тишина разливается искрами между ними. В дверь беспокойно скребётся сбежавший сушиться Ктулху, но Гэвин едва ли обращает на скрежет внимание – он пялится на Маркуса, пытаясь найти хоть какую-то подсказку в его лице. Пластик настороженно хмурится, тулится к стене, словно пытаясь в ней раствориться, молчит. Ждёт агрессии, что ли? Гэвин оглядывается на зеркало, вляпывается в собственный голодный, злой взгляд и понимает, почему. Он вздыхает, усилием воли заставляя себя отступить на полшага назад.

– Я ничего тебе не сделаю, – спокойно говорит Гэвин, – если что, замнём и забудем ещё и это. Мне просто нужно знать, хорошо? Что это значило?

– Это значило, – несмело выдыхает Маркус, – что ты мне нравишься.

И смотрит настороженно. Вглядывается в каждую чёрточку, ловит каждое движение, словно готовясь убежать. Гэвин хрипло смеётся, щурится в его сторону, снова шагает вперёд.

– Значит, – говорит он на ходу, – я могу тебя поцеловать? По-нормальному, а не как ты только что. И ты можешь меня поцелова-

– Тебе нельзя, – Маркус ощутимо расслабляется, накрывает ладонью его рот, – челюсть не зажила ещё.

– Да блядь, – рычит Гэвин.

Тёплые мягкие губы осторожно касаются его ссаженной скулы, ломаной несколько сотен раз переносицы – и шрама на ней. Маркус целует его, взяв лицо в ладони, так, словно долго ждал – и, наконец, дорвался. Гэвин вырывается из его хватки, не обращая внимания на резанувшее по чувствам головокружение, тянется за поцелуем, и Маркус снова останавливает его, тепло улыбаясь.

– Ничего же не горит, – говорит он; от напряжения и беспокойства не осталось ни следа. – Куда ты торопишься?

– _Я_ , блядь, горю, Маркус.

Маркус фыркает, оглаживает ладонями его шею и плечи, теснит к душевой кабинке. Гэвин пятится до тех пор, пока не упирается лопатками в стеклянную дверь, и заглядывает в чужое чуть заострившееся хищным выражением лицо.

– Что насчёт той идеи о двух мужиках в душе? – спрашивает Маркус, – ты всё ещё против?

Гэвин скалится, тянется руками к краям надетой на Маркуса толстовки, вскользь коснувшись выглядывающих из треугольного выреза ключиц. Задирает ткань вверх, стягивая через голову, и пялится завороженно на до малейшей веснушки продуманный скин, из-за отсутствия пупка и сосков отдающий чем-то инопланетным. Гэвин немного (совсем чуть-чуть) ощущает себя ксенофилом, но – всё хорошо, пока это не чужой. Он протягивает руку и касается пальцами шеи, проводит размашистым жестом от кадыка до груди, останавливаясь там, где мигает светодиодным кружком регулятор тириумного насоса: из голубого в красный – и обратно.

Маркус вцепляется в его плечи, делает неровный, ненужный, какой-то совсем человеческий выдох, а потом совсем перестаёт дышать. Гэвин проводит ладонью по горячему животу вниз, к пряжке ремня, задумавшись о слишком высокой температуре тела. Сколько в нём градусов сейчас? Сорок? Маркус греется ненарочно, от эмоций, наверное, как в тот раз, на свалке, только теперь в светлом спектре. Гэвин сдёргивает с него штаны и замирает, глядя на пустой гладкий пах без намёка на гениталии.

– Чего-то не хватает? – глючно спрашивает Маркус, заторможенно стягивая носки. За серией глитчей отчётливо слышно насмешку, а за насмешкой – совсем чуть-чуть – беспокойство.

– Пожалуй, – отвечает Гэвин.

Маркус проводит горячими ладонями по его плечам и ключицам. Резко похолодевшими пальцами цепляет сосок, и Гэвин дёргается, сглатывая, облокачивается спиной и затылком на стеклянную дверцу душевой и облизывает Маркуса взглядом.

– Тебя это беспокоит? – глючный голос выравнивается, становится гипнотически-спокойным, и Гэвин сразу понимает, что Маркус взял себя в руки.

Что Маркус _беспокоится_. Стремается своей пластиковости – совсем немного, только для Гэвина, но стремается.

– Должно, – говорит Гэвин, – но нет. Ни хрена. Я был к этому готов, наверное? Ты же совершенно другой вид. Инопланетянин почти.

– Инопланетянин? – Маркус тянется к краю повязанного на его бёдрах полотенца, – как Спок?

Полотенце падает на пол, и Гэвин смеётся, открывая дверцу за своей спиной и отступая дальше к стене, Тянет Маркуса за руку за собой, включает тёплую воду. Отвечает:  
– Как Геты из Масс Эффекта. Только без фишек коллективного разума.

Мягкие ладони меняют температуру – от обжигающего тепла до почти ледяной прохлады, – оглаживают лицо, шею, ключицы, плечи, спускаются ниже, пересчитывая рёбра. У Гэвина челюсть сводит от желания поцеловать Маркуса, но он только проводит пальцем по его губам, проверяя их мягкость, размашистым жестом обводит спину, натыкаясь на острые лопатки и рельефные мышцы.

– Так как довести тебя до оргазма, инопланетянин?

– С чего ты взял, – щурится Маркус, – что инопланетяне могут испытать оргазм?

Гэвин закатывает глаза.

– Все могут испытать оргазм. С некоторыми... отличиями. От чего ты получаешь удовольствие?

Холодно-горячая ладонь ползёт ниже, останавливается у тазовой косточки, выводя на коже круги. Маркус смотрит на Гэвина, вопросительно заглядывает в глаза – там осторожное, мягкое «можно?», деликатность просто зашкаливает. Гэвин тянет его ближе к себе, разрешая, невесомо касается губами скина над ключицей – там, где виднеется бледная россыпь веснушек.

– От твоего смеха? – предполагает Маркус. – Ты восхитительно смеёшься.

Гэвин фыркает.

– Что-то посильнее? Так, чтобы прям засбоило пиздец, но в хорошем смысле.

Склонив голову к плечу, Маркус отвечает:  
– Тот поцелуй, – и накрывает горячей ладонью член Гэвина.

Гэвин охает, шумно выдыхает Маркусу в ключицу, упирается лбом в лихорадочно горячее плечо.

– Ты не дашь мне поцеловать тебя сейчас, – шелестит он.

– Не дам, – соглашается Маркус, медленно оглаживая член по всей длине и ещё медленнее возвращаясь к головке, – но, думаю, это заменимо.

Голос – мнимо спокойный и размеренный – снова сбоит. Маркус не дышит и, наверное, не моргает, свободной рукой берёт ладонь Гэвина, подносит к губам, целуя и касаясь кожи языком: сначала пальцы, потом запястье совсем-совсем рядом с повязкой. И дальше – по сгибу локтя вверх, к шее, не переставая медленно отдрачивать другой рукой, сбивая Гэвину дыхание и вызывая желание застонать в голос, попросить: быстрее, сильнее, резче. Гэвин дёргается, и Маркус вжимает его в стену, почти полностью обездвиживая, прикусывает кадык, облизывает полузаживший хирургический шрам под челюстью, возле уха.

Гэвин стонет – и Маркус съедает губами этот звук, вибрацию горла, и стонет в ответ серией глитчей, похожих на голос с другой планеты. Это могло быть жутко, это _должно_ было быть жутко, но Гэвин ловит себя на том, что тащится с этого звука, с медленных прикосновений, с укусов и поцелуев, даже с того, что не в силах двинуться, придавленный сильным телом к стене. Он задыхается, забывая следить за дыханием, когда чужие пальцы на члене чуть сжимаются, и ладонь двигается быстрее. Давится воздухом, когда Маркус целует его в ссаженную скулу, слизывая выступившую поверх смытых водой струпьев кровь. Вцепляется в чужое плечо так сильно, что с него пятном сползает скин, обнажая кипельно-белый пластик.

– Быстрее, – выдыхает Гэвин.

Маркус щурится, прячет взгляд под ресницами. Выцеловывает дорожку от виска до ключиц, спускается ниже, ведя языком по коже, опускается на колени, и Гэвину кажется, что он спустит нахрен от одного этого вида. горячие пальцы быстро становятся ледяными, и его колотит сначала от перемены температур, а потом от – влажности горячего рта на головке члена. Гэвин выгибает спину, ощущая слабость в ногах, вцепляется одной рукой в угловую полку, снося с неё бутылку с шампунем, а другой – Маркусу в загривок, прямо под головой.

Маркус издаёт ещё серию глитчей – длинную, не поддающуюся расшифровке и абсолютно, блядь, _восхитительную_ , – и облизывает чуть шершавым языком член по всей длине, и заглатывает до самого горла, а потом, заставив Гэвина балансировать на самой грани, издаёт гулкий, совершенно нечеловеческий, отчётливо ощутимый звук, отдалённо напоминающий рычание. Гэвина прошибает до самого затылка, искрами проходится по позвоночнику, отдаётся в каждом нервном окончании, и он кончает, не слыша своего срывающегося голоса за шумом в ушах, и медленно стекает по стене на пол.

Когда чёрные пятна перестают плясать перед глазами, он вперивается взглядом в Маркуса, явно тупящего, но довольного, как кошак. Маркус облизывается, стирая сперму с губ, сглатывает, и снова издаёт трель глитчей, на пару мгновений залипнув в Гэвина пустым взглядом. У него зрачки, как у обдолбыша – крошечные чёрные дыры в центре двух разноцветных галактик. Моргнув, Маркус поднимается, протягивая ему руку, щурит разноцветные глаза и выдаёт:  
– Сто шестнадцать миллионов и сто тысяч.

– Чего?

– Сперматозоидов.

Гэвин давится воздухом.

– Ты каждого по отдельности, что ли, считал? – бурчит он, поднимаясь на всё ещё слабые ноги.

Маркус шарит по нему руками, смывая сперму и пот. Отвечает задумчиво:  
– Может быть, – и добавляет чуть погодя, снова едва не сбивая Гэвина с ног: – мне понравилось.

Гэвин жмурится. Для него это всё как-то совсем по-инопланетянски и одновременно уже почти привычно; Маркус прав – он быстро адаптируется, особенно когда на эмоциях. Мир всегда бежит впереди, и Гэвин постоянно пытается нагнать его, иногда случайно забегая чуть дальше положенного.

Влюбляясь в андроида, например.

В любой другой ситуации Гэвин бы отмахнулся от этой мысли, но, во-первых, это попросту глупо – врать себе в подобных вещах, а во-вторых, Маркус не левый чел, который никогда не ответит ему взаимностью из-за кривого ебала и дурного характера; Маркус здесь и сейчас, Маркус обнимает его, выводит из душевой и заворачивает в свежее полотенце, выуженное из шкафа, и ему класть на кривое ебало и дурной характер, иначе он давно бы уже свалил.

Неприятное, паршивое даже настроение накатывает волной, бьёт по спине и затылку, забивается под кожу, прогрызая себе путь дальше, под рёбра, ближе к лёгким и сердцу. Гэвин упирается лбом Маркусу в плечо. Стоит так минут десять, почти не ощущая, как едва тёплые руки гладят спину, проходясь между лопаток и пересчитывая позвонки; стоит и отчаянно тупит вместо того, чтобы спросить что-нибудь банальное навроде «ты останешься сегодня?», подразумевая под этим «ты останешься навсегда?». Или это была разовая акция? Гэвин понятия не имеет, как строить нормальные отношения с людьми – тем веселее тот факт, что Маркус не человек.

Маркус снова целует его в макушку – мягко и ласково, как-то совсем непривычно. Заглядывает в лицо с видимым беспокойством, и Гэвин чувствует безотчётную тоску, свербящую в груди: добралась-таки.

– Что случилось, Гэвин? – мягко спрашивает Маркус.

Они лениво плетутся к кровати, и Гэвин долго раздумывает над ответом, пытаясь понять, какого хрена ему стало так паршиво. Он пожимает плечами, откинувшись на подушки, и пялится в потолок, за мыслями не замечая ни Принцессу Баблгам, улёгшуюся по правую руку, ни Маркуса, обнявшего со стороны левой.

– Я не привык испытывать чувства, – в конце концов, признаётся Гэвин. – Ну, знаешь, _романтические_ чувства.

Он смотрит на руку Маркуса, лежащую поперёк его живота, и продолжает, стараясь дышать ровнее:

– Поэтому я типа... Блядь, я не знаю? Мои последние отношения закончились, когда мне было _семнадцать_.

– Энди Шоу, – тихо говорит Маркус, – умер семнадцатого июля две тысячи девятнадцатого.

По спине, несмотря на тепло с двух сторон, проходится холодная волна озноба.

– Спасибо, что напомнил, – глухо огрызается Гэвин.

– Извини.

Он прикусывает губу, чтобы не стиснуть зубы и не повредить срастающуюся челюсть. Вздыхает, оглядывая комнату: темнота трусливо сбегает от света, собираясь в щелях и нишах, кошки спят на своих местах, – зацепиться не за что.

– И с тех пор, – говорит Гэвин, – с тех пор я даже не пытался? Мне было не нужно. Секс – может быть, но всё остальное, вроде этих твоих сраных поцелуев в макушку, и нежностей, и заботы, и прочей нормальной человеческой хуйни, – мне это со временем стало не нужно.

Маркус целует его в плечо, в одну из редких маленьких родинок. Спрашивает осторожно:  
– Со временем? – и Гэвин усмехается тоскливо и горько.

– Уродливый перекошенный послеаварийный еблет, – говорит он, – плюс вспыльчивый характер, плюс ненависть ко всему миру и попытки закрыться от любой будущей боли. Ты не видел, каким я был, Маркус. Я был просто невероятным уёбищем.

Он молчит несколько секунд, переводя дыхание, и Маркус успокаивающе гладит его по груди, впитывая ладонью стук сердца. Маркус молчит, только слушает внимательно, кажется, отключившись от всего остального мира и внимая только Гэвину.

– Были, конечно, люди, которым доставляло моё лицо и мой характер, но они все были... не совсем нормальными? Они ждали от меня жестокости – и ничего больше. Так вот.

Гэвин сглатывает вязкую слюну и переводит взгляд с ладони Маркуса обратно на потолок. Молчит, собираясь с мыслями, вертит в голове фразу и так, и эдак, но она не становится лучше. Не делается менее болезненной, менее опасной, как нож, протянутый рукоятью вперёд: бери и режь.

– Я не знаю, что делать, Маркус, – говорит Гэвин. – Я не знаю, как реагировать и что отвечать. Не знаю, выдержишь ли ты мою ёбаную вспыльчивость, моих кошек, мой образ жизни, не знаю, блядь, даже что именно ты чувствуешь. Уйдёшь ли ты, когда тебе надоест – или когда мы закроем дело. Я, на хрен, ничего не знаю, кроме того, что это не может быть навсегда, потому что ни хера в этой жизни не бывает навсегда, окей? И поэтому, – он делает резкий, свистящий вдох, осознавая, что сказал всё это на одном дыхании, и заканчивает свой огромный монолог беззащитности: – Поэтому скажи мне сейчас, если ты собираешься уйти. Чтобы я ни на что не надеялся. Хорошо?

– Хорошо, – серьёзно говорит Маркус.

Он садится на кровати и смотрит на Гэвина сверху вниз прохладным задумчивым взглядом. Зависает на несколько минут, словно его закоротило ко всем чертям, и Гэвин готовится к худшему: надевать обратно свою непробиваемую броню поверх очередной неприятной царапины на и без того израненном нутре. Он думает: ладно. Думает: хорошо. Думает: ничего особенного.

Говорит себе: это просто ещё один дурацкий гвоздь под твоим ботинком, Гэвин. Заживёт. Ничего страшного не случится, если они обговорят это сейчас. Если Гэвин не позволит себе привязаться, как собака к хозяину.

Маркус отмирает, кладёт ладонь Гэвину на горло, отсчитывая пульс. И обещает – натурально обещает, кристально-серьёзным уверенным голосом, словно всё на свете просчитав, даже собственные чувства:  
– Я никуда не уйду.

Что-то, что долго тянуло внутри, грозясь лопнуть, как струна, и ударить, наконец, отпускает. Не исчезает навсегда, как и труп Энди за спиной, как и сотни паршивых попыток в отношения с людьми, но – отпускает. Становится легче.  
Гэвин слабо улыбается.

– Спасибо.

Маркус улыбается в ответ, ложится рядом, притулившись близко-близко, кладёт прохладную руку Гэвину на лоб и касается губами шеи. Говорит очень тихим, усыпляющим тоном:  
– Спи, Гэвин.

И Гэвин послушно закрывает глаза.

Он просыпается поздно днём, с железным стояком, рукой Маркуса, перекинутой поперёк груди, и Принцессой Баблгам, упёршейся тяжёлыми лапами в шею. Гэвин гладит её, глядя на свою руку поверх белой шерсти, а потом поворачивается к лежащему с закрытыми глазами, недвижимому Маркусу. Тот выглядит как мертвец, и Гэвину на пару секунд становится невыносимо, до флешбеков страшно.

– Ты спишь, что ли? – спрашивает он.

Маркус тут же распахивает глаза. При свете дня, вблизи, Гэвин может рассмотреть их додетально, увидеть каждую чёрточку, каждый оттенок его разноцветных искусственных радужек.

– Это мало похоже на то, что вы называете сном, – слегка занудно и _сонно_ отвечает Маркус, – я выключаю все функции, кроме жизнеобеспечения и реакции на несколько внешних раздражителей, чтобы источники питания восстановились. Гораздо проще и быстрее для нас делать это, подключившись к внешнему источнику питания... например, к розетке. Нам, андроидам, не снятся сны.

Гэвин хмурится. Голова у него с утра не варит, но суть он примерно догнал. Наверное.

– Ну так тут дохуя розеток же, – говорит он, – почему ты не отошёл?

Маркус смотрит на него нечитаемым взглядом, крепче стискивает пальцы на талии, прижимая к себе. Говорит странным тоном (и снова с глитчами):  
– Не хотелось.

Гэвин переворачивается, наваливается на него, утыкаясь носом в шею, и просто дышит несколько минут отсутствующим запахом корицы – ему кажется, от Маркуса _должно_ пахнуть корицей, скин того самого оттенка просто обязывает, и поэтому запах, даже несуществующий, всё равно глючится. Маркус гладит его по спине, весь из себя такой дохуя размеренный и спокойный, что Гэвину – от природы нервному, злому, как собака, и резкому – тоже становится спокойно.

Ему не было так _тихо_ со времён средней школы. Хочется растечься по Маркусу ровным слоем и вообще никогда не вставать, но вставать всё-таки приходится: из-за голода и стояка. Или из-за стояка и голода. Гэвин не знает, чему отдать больший приоритет.

Он собирается встать и пойти в ванную, но Маркус соображает раньше, и отдрачивает ему прямо так, на кровати, улыбаясь хитро и мягко, а потом тащится вместе с ним в душ и заворожённо смотрит на то, как Гэвин пафосно бреется опасной бритвой.

Когда они выползают из ванной, за окном уже почти три часа дня. Гэвин натягивает на задницу домашние шорты и плетётся к холодильнику. Открыв его, он с разочарованием, но не без удивления натыкается на пакет просроченного молока и кучу твёрдой пищи, которую ему, конечно же, нельзя. Маркус возникает за левым плечом, скептично оглядывает содержимое холодильника и вздыхает.

– Я схожу за едой.

Гэвин морщится.

– Закажи доставку.

– Доставка возит в основном фастфуд, – спокойно отвечает Маркус, – который тебе нельзя.

– То нельзя, – недовольно, как ребёнок, бурчит Гэвин, – это нельзя. На хуй вообще так жить.

Маркус ловит в ладони его лицо и улыбается. Целует обескураживающе мягко – не в губы, а в переносицу, туда, где виднеется кривой росчерк рубца. Обещает:

– Я куплю что-нибудь вкусное, хорошо?

И Гэвин соглашается: хорошо.

У него ленивое, мягкое настроение – впервые за хренову прорву лет, словно он долго спал и видел кошмар, но, наконец, проснулся. Маркус одевается, накидывает на плечи тяжёлую куртку, отблёскивает взглядом из-под ресниц.

– Скоро вернусь, – говорит.

И уходит, тихо захлопнув за собой дверь, пиликнувшую на прощание сигналом защёлкнувшегося замка. Гэвин мнётся пару секунд у себя в прихожей, а потом уходит в гостиную, ложась на диван, и прикрывает глаза, разглядывая перемежающуюся красными всполохами темноту под веками.


	18. Chapter 18

Телефон звонит, кажется, с пятнадцать минут спустя. Гэвин выныривает из короткого сна, тащится на кухню, хватая со стола тонкий пластиковый кирпич.

– Ещё один труп, – без приветствий мрачным, усталым тоном сообщает Тина, – убита по-другому, но часть следов совпадает с серией. Голубое пятно на щеке, разлитый рядом с телом тириум, отсутствие следов. На камере заметили силуэт со странными руками – ты говорил, у Ленга палёные протезы обеих рук, там очень похоже. Убитая – Клэр Линнен, тридцать два года.

Сердце неровно дёргается в груди. Бухает глухо в грудную клетку, пока Гэвин в ступоре пытается найти в голове слова. Перед глазами встаёт улыбчивое круглое лицо, и становится вдруг очень холодно, но не так, как когда Гэвин выходит на улицу в плюс два в футболке и джинсах, а так, словно вокруг снова арктическая тундра и вечная мерзлота, и он лежит в окопе в дурацкой тяжёлой куртке, сливаясь со снегом и промерзая до самых костей.

И казалось бы, Гэвин после всего пережитого должен был привыкнуть к смерти, но тут она вдруг с размаху бьёт его в живот, выбивая из лёгких воздух, и – ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть, и сердце булькает не в груди, а в горле, так высоко, что тянет выблевать его вместе с остальным нутром. И ленивое, мягкое настроение исчезает, как дым, как гелий из воздушного шарика, которые запретили ещё в махровом две тысячи двадцать первом. Оставляет после себя только мерзкую сосущую пустоту.

– Гэвин? – нарушает Тина затянувшуюся тишину, – ты там не откинулся? Я вообще не должна была тебе это сообщать, так что ты там... ничего такого не делай, ладно?

Усилием воли он берёт под контроль свой голос. Брякает невпопад:  
– Ага. Надумал кое-что, потом перезвоню, окей? – и, не дожидаясь ответа, кладёт трубку.

Его трясёт. Это не паника, не ярость и не накатывающий флешбек, это что-то совсем другое, подчистую выгоняющее из груди принесённое Маркусом тепло. Гэвин обнимает себя руками, ощущая под ладонями рябь гусиной кожи, стискивает зубы, игнорируя вспыхнувшую в челюсти боль, прикрывает глаза и дышит – медленно и ровно, стараясь успокоиться. Пытается убедить себя в том, что это не из-за него (хотя все тела после второго – это из-за него, потому что он не разгадал Ленга раньше, потому что не нашёл его, потому что не поймал, потому что он позволил себе _расслабиться_ ), но выходит откровенно хуёво.

Возьми себя в руки, думает Гэвин.  
Возьми себя, сука, в руки, или пострадает кто-нибудь ещё.

В ногу мокрым тёплым носом тыкается Придурок. У него мягкое настроение, режим «замурчать хозяина до смерти»: он забирается Гэвину на колени и бодается серой мордой в ключицу. Гэвин смотрит на его родное помятое еблище: торчащий из пасти всего один уцелевший клык, кудрявые покоцанные уши и несколько шрамов, пересекающих нос, – и гладит, вспоминая, как встретил его на улице, побитого, голодного и почти раздражающе ласкового. Вспоминая, как подумал сразу же: ну и придурок. Убьёт тебя кто-нибудь, – как схватил на руки и повёз в ветеринарку, вслушиваясь в уёбищное захлёбывающееся урчание. Как думал, что оставит где-нибудь в приюте, потому что ну нельзя забирать в дом такое уёбище, а потом всё-таки забрал, потому что тупое мягкое сердце защемило от грустного понимающего кошачьего взгляда.

И это, блядь, спасло ему жизнь.

Он почти успокаивается к приходу Маркуса. Шагает на кухню, согнав Придурка с коленей, шуршит пакетами, выуживая оттуда фрукты, овощи, всратые детские пюрешки и злаковое молоко; комментирует каждый вытащенный продукт нарочито весёлым тоном, но Маркус всё равно что-то замечает – он ходячий грёбаный сканер, в конце концов, ему трудно не. Маркус подходит ближе, хватает за плечо, мягко, но настойчиво разворачивая Гэвина к себе. Вжимает в стол, словно боится, что Гэвин убежит куда-нибудь от расспросов (впрочем, неудивительно: ему ведь и правда чертовски хочется убежать. Нестись вперёд, подальше от всей этой хуйни, пока не откажут лёгкие, и даже потом продолжать плестись. но этого никогда не случится: в Гэвине слишком много ответственности и всего одна крошечная капля здравого смысла).

– Что случилось? – спрашивает Маркус.

Гэвин давит кривую улыбку и стискивает зубы, морщась от боли в заживающей челюсти.

– Ещё один труп, – чеканит он, – Клэр Линнен. Тридцать два года. Я общался с ней один раз, когда лежал в больнице. Уверен, – Гэвин захлёбывается воздухом, запинается, ощущая, что его голос больше его не слушается, – уверен, что это подарочек для меня.

Маркус хмурится, вмиг из мягкого, как кошка, становится серьёзным и жёстким, как каменная статуя сраного спартанца. Стискивает пальцы на голых плечах Гэвина, и тот может с ходу угадать фразу, которую Маркус собирается сказать.

«Это не твоя вина», – в унисон говорят они, и Гэвин глухо смеётся, низко опуская голову. Шепчет:  
– Моя, Маркус, чья же ещё? Это моя ответственность: я не нашёл его ещё тогда, на войне; я упустил его следы и намёки; я упустил его физически. Я _размяк_ , позволил себе расслабиться, хотя должен был догадаться, что будет дальше. Что он пойдёт дальше, будет убивать, пока не добьётся нужной ему реакции или не выполнит свой ёбаный план.

Маркус касается пальцами отливающей голубым металлической – титановой? – пуговицы у себя на шее. Кулон бликует, отражая свет из окна, и Гэвин до боли в незаживших синяках и ссадинах трёт лицо ладонью, чтобы этого не видеть. Он не хочет сейчас думать о пуговицах, потому что даже в этой аналогии он – та ёбаная пуговица, которая проебалась. Расстегнулась. Оторвалась, отскочив в угол комнаты, далеко-далеко под шкаф. Из-за которой рубашка ни хуя не застёгивается и проще бросить её на полку и взять другую.

– Нужно работать, – нервно говорит Гэвин, стискивая руки в кулаки.

Вырывается и, захватив с собой пакетик молочного коктейля, уходит в гостиную. Маркус не удерживает его, хотя в разноцветных глазах отчётливо мелькает стрёмное желание _контроля_ , какое бывает у абьюзеров всех сортов, – только идёт следом, садится на диван рядом, впитывая взглядом каждое действие Гэвина. Словно готовясь к тому, что он пойдёт на что-нибудь самоубийственное. Сядет за руль с незажившей черепно-мозговой, или потащится в перестрелку, или ещё что-нибудь в том же духе.

Или просто будет отдыхать слишком мало для человека, которому всё ещё прописан сидячий постельный режим.

Гэвин не обращает на это внимания; он достаёт с полки планшет, предназначенный чисто для работы-на-сраном-больничном и почему-то никогда не успевающий запылиться, открывает терминал, вчитываясь в материалы дела. Открывает карту с отмеченными местами преступления, натыкаясь на стрёмное ощущение: ему кажется, что он что-то упускает. Что-то есть в этой карте, в этих красных точках, сливающихся в созвездие, от чего к Гэвину прямо из планшета лезут мерзкие липкие руки, пытаясь утянуть во флешбек. Он отмахивается от них, вертит карту и так, и эдак, но – ни хера. Память не подкидывает ничего дельного, словно, если Гэвин что-то действительно вспомнит, то всё, пиздец, пиши пропало.

Гэвин откладывает это на потом.

Отмечает на карте места, где прятался бы сам, если бы хотел, чтобы его не нашли: трейлерный парк, свалки Киберлайф, брошенные заводские склады. Потом вымарывает две трети составленного списка, потому что – нет, не стал бы, слишком палевно, или слишком мало места, или слишком безжизненно. Гэвин останавливается на мысли о том, что Вистан прячется где-то в этом списке, не контактируя ни с людьми, ни с андроидами. Возможно, не в одном месте, а во всех. Возможно, вообще нигде, и Гэвин ни хера не угадал.

И выходит он, наверное, только по ночам, потому что даже инфракрасные линзы поверх обычного зрения днём ощущаются как пиздец, не говоря уже о модификациях, которые Вистану могло предложить подполье, и на которые он, вероятно, согласился. Может ли он выходить на улицу днём? – спрашивает себя Гэвин, и тут же кивает: может. Инфра днём неудобная, как глаз на жопе, когда на тебе надеты штаны, она мешает сосредоточиться на цели, но для такого человека, как Вистан, это не проблема.

Это и для Гэвина не было бы проблемой после тех двух лет на передовой.

В двенадцать Маркус насильно укладывает его спать, но он ещё долго тупит в потолок, размышляя об особенностях серии, и тогда его вдруг накрывает флэшбеком снова, несмотря на включённый свет и тёплое тело Маркуса под боком.

Это декабрь двадцать третьего, вечер. Тишину прерывает нарастающий жуткий хор нечеловеческих, глючных голосов, резонирующих друг с другом и отдающихся вибрацией в груди; андроиды сгибаются один за другим, прижимая колени ко лбу, и из повреждённых оптических блоков на щёки течёт тириум, синий, как вечернее небо. Вистан разжимает держащие винтовку пальцы, дёргается и скулит, хватается за голову, сгибаясь пополам, и долго блюёт желчью на притоптанный снег. А потом говорит невпопад, сжимая в кулаке распятие, прячущееся под одеждой, и отсутствующим взглядом глядя вдаль, на заканчивающуюся горами белую пустыню:  
«Эй, Рид, ты слышал? Оно _возродилось»_.

Именно с того момента он окончательно съехал кукухой. Гэвин трёт кожу на груди, там, где неприятно свербит, мешая дышать, тревога, и пытается вспомнить, что ещё Вистан говорил тогда, в декабре, перед тем, как схватить пулю в бедро и исчезнуть. В голову ничего не приходит, только сон накрывает с затылка и топит в вязкой ледяной темноте. Гэвин проваливается в глубокую пропасть, запоздало пугаясь возможности не проснуться.

Но – просыпается. Утро встречает его запахом еды с кухни, солнцем, пробивающимся сквозь незанавешенные окна, острыми кошачьими когтями, проколовшими кожу на груди. Пытаясь смахнуть с себя марево сна, Гэвин разглядывает светлый потолок, замечая поселившегося в самом углу паука и неровный росчерк царапины на белой виниловой плёнке. В комнате тепло, несмотря на завывания ветра за окном, и Гэвин выпутывается из одеяла, потягиваясь, и медленно тащится на кухню, ощущая себя зомби.

В голове неприятная пустота, и редкие мысли, которые Гэвин нарочно пытается думать, растворяются в ней, как сахар в чае, не оставляя после себя никаких следов. Гэвин запинается сначала о Пейоту, лежащую непривычно посреди кухни, а не в прихожей, а потом об ножку переставленного на другое место стула. Матерится. Маркус оборачивается на него с обеспокоенным видом, не переставая вслепую помешивать ложкой однородную светлую жижу в кастрюле на плите.

– Ты в порядке? – спрашивает он.

Гэвин встряхивается, пытаясь вытряхнуть сонливость из головы, но ничего не выходит, только мозги, словно вспомнив, что они, вообще-то, травмированы, начинают мерзко ныть на одной уёбищной ноте. Ы-ы-ы-ы-ы, вторит им Гэвин мысленно, заебали. И отвечает:

– Всё заебись. Что это за жижа? Соус? Суп?

Он принюхивается, подходя ближе, пытаясь различить смешавшиеся в одно запахи, и понимает только, что в составе жижи есть сыр. Гнетущая пустота в башке заполняется бессмысленной бытовой хернёй: содержимым холодильника, составом жижи, злостью на тупой переставленный стул, от которого теперь болит палец на ноге. И совсем нихера действительно по делу; Гэвин не чувствует вины и злости только потому, что едва ли вообще сейчас что-то чувствует, помимо инстинктивных желаний тела: пожрать, поссать, сходить в душ.

Он ощущает себя пустым, сожранным изнутри, потому что его ничего не гнетёт, но в то же время – ничего не радует. Гэвин знает, что это пройдёт. Не к вечеру, так к следующему утру. Гэвин знает, что его живущая своей жизнью психика просто пытается взять передышку от этого всего: и хорошего, и плохого.

Ещё Гэвин знает, что сейчас не время для передышек. Он может позволить себе отвлечься от Маркуса, от их странных необговорённых до конца отношений, отложить это на потом, но от дела – нет. Ответственность – не в его голове, так некстати опустевшей сейчас, и не в его психике, так некстати решившей поставить желания, чувства и эмоции на паузу. Ответственность у него в костях, в крови, перегоняемой сердцем, в каждой клетке его тупого слабого тела, и она не отключается никогда. Ей не нужны передышки, она бесстрашна и не приемлет никаких возражений.

Она шепчет Гэвину в уши: работай – или можешь считать себя мертвецом.

– Сырный крем-суп, – отвечает Маркус, когда Гэвин садится за стол, залипая в отполированное гладкое дерево. – Сыр, картошка, морковь, лук.

– Звучит неплохо.

Гэвин наливает себе суп в большую кружку, достаёт из шкафа стеклянную трубочку и тащится в гостиную, к планшету, материалам дела и сложным мыслям. Мозг никак не хочет включаться в работу, и тогда Гэвин под тяжёлым взглядом Маркуса варит себе убойную дозу кофе.

– Тебе нельзя, – говорит Маркус.

– Попробуй отбери, – бурчит Гэвин в ответ.

Он снова и снова проходится взглядом по одним и тем же отчётам, заключениям, картам, заметкам. Вистан должен был в чём-то проебаться, хоть в чём-нибудь, ведь все убийцы проёбываются – особенно излишне уверенные в себе. Проёбываются даже психи, если уж на то пошло. В чём проебался Ленг?

Гэвин тянется к кружке и замирает, глядя на ожог под повязкой, за который Вистан хорошенько схватился в тот вечер, когда зашёл в гости. Он не проконтролировал убийство Гэвина – он не хотел и не собирался его убивать, только вывести из строя, не дать вести дело с остальным отделом. «Попробуй найти меня» эхом гуляет в опустевшей башке. Гэвин тупит в экран планшета с неприятным осознанием: все паттерны этой серии взяты из тириумной войны. Из того, что Гэвин должен был помнить.

И места убийств, скорее всего, тоже.

Гэвин кидает на карту свежий взгляд.

Детройт едва ли похож на сраную арктическую тундру, но в нём вполне возможно нарисовать кривую ломаную линию их пути: от первой жертвы, той, которую нашли в парке – склада А-51, пункта, где Вистан начал ехать крышей, – до Клэр, безымянной заброшенной исследовательской базы, предпоследнего пункта перед его исчезновением.

Шахматная фигура взгляда Гэвина шагает по точкам, минуя две лишние: дом и место, где нашли Энжи, – а потом поворачивает на юго-восток, отсчитывая двадцать километров, и натыкается на старый район Детройта. Там – дорогие особняки, больше напоминающие средневековые крепости, и целая куча богатых снобов, которые вистану неинтересны.

И только немного южнее – младшая школа имени святой Джоаны, большая, на двести пятьдесят человек, и почти полностью лишённая педагогов-людей. Отметка школы на карте восклицает о современном обучении: непредвзятость, логичность, выверенность, бла-бла, вся хуйня. Младшие школьники не подходят под описание среднестатистических жертв, но Гэвин знает, что Вистану, в принципе, наплевать на пол, рост, вес и внешность, – ему нужно не это. Ему нужно что-то ещё.

Он повторяет свой путь; путь, пройденный вместе с Гэвином, от точки их встречи – до точки своего исчезновения. Словно намекает: давай, ищи меня здесь, иди сюда, _я жду_. И Гэвин жопой чует, что это оно – у него нет никаких доказательств, только это стрёмное предчувствие пиздеца, как тогда, на лестничной клетке, перед тем, как его отметелила жестянка.

От последней жертвы до новой у Гэвина ничтожно мало времени.  
Возможно, что он уже опоздал.

Он берёт мобилу и набирает Хэнка, зачитывает адрес, дождавшись сонного выходного «алло». Говорит:  
– Я выезжаю прямо сейчас, – и, не дожидаясь гневной тирады в ответ, бросает трубку.

Поднимает взгляд на Маркуса – тот выглядит так, словно готов пускать в ход тяжёлую артиллерию: наручники, верёвки и скотч. Гэвин коротко, тихо говорит:   
– Не останавливай меня. Хочешь помочь – поехали со мной, но не останавливай. Меня сейчас даже пуля в лоб, блядь, не остановит.

Он подскакивает с места, мигом оказываясь у шкафа, натягивает первые попавшиеся серые шмотки, застёгивает кобуру на груди. Маркус наблюдает, не двигаясь, смотрит всё тем же взглядом, сжав руки в кулаки. Выдыхает, когда Гэвин накидывает на плечи куртку, словно сдаётся:  
– Ты не будешь с ним драться.

Гэвин скалится, поморщившись от боли в заживающей губе.

– Я буду в него стрелять.


	19. Chapter 19

Маркус не пускает его за руль, и вместо этого вызывает такси. Взламывает систему, заставляя гроб на колёсиках ехать вдвое быстрее положенного по вручную вбитому маршруту, и школа – унылая серая коробка в пять этажей – совсем скоро показывается за окном, выплывая из-за дорогих особняков.

В открытом окне виднеется силуэт: отблёскивающие на солнце металлические руки и изуродованная рожа. Уцелевший правый глаз смотрит на Гэвина, тогда как кибернетический правый – красная точка на чёрном фоне – прошивает насквозь, заглядывая прямиком во внутренности. Вистан приветственно машет ладонью, когда Гэвин вышагивает из такси прямо у порога школы.

– Эй, Рид! – говорит он громко, так, что голос с пятого этажа долетает до земли. – Ещё два часа – и я бы решился взрывать.

Взрывать? Гэвин оглядывает безликую серую коробку, смотрит в незанавешенные окна первого этажа, замечая сбившихся в кучку у самого окна детей и обнимающую их андроидку – видимо, учительницу. Короткий мерзотный флешбек накрывает его на пару секунд, возвращая в двадцать третий, к Вистану, с удовлетворённым видом собирающему мину-лягушку. Тревога просыпается внутри и скребётся когтями в рёбра, завывая, как банши. Смешок рождается где-то в горле, но не добирается до голосовых связок, спотыкаясь об онемевшее горло.

Гэвин поднимает взгляд обратно к пятому этажу.

– Поднимайся, – с улыбкой говорит Вистан, и в его голосе слышится спокойная, равнодушная угроза вперемешку с напускным дружелюбием, – или это место взлетит на воздух.

Мир ускоряется раз в десять, как паршивое кино на перемотке, и хуй ты его уже остановишь. Гэвин прекрасно осознаёт, что машина пиздеца давно запущена, турбины раскручиваются, и совсем скоро всё это рванёт, как Чернобыль в восемьдесят шестом. Он сделал всё правильно – отзвонился Хэнку; сейчас он скажет Маркусу вызывать сапёров, и те приедут минут через десять, наверное, и нужно будет всего лишь тянуть время. Гэвин осознаёт, что целью Ленга было не обратить внимание общества на андроидов, не дискредитировать их, даже не удовлетвориться убийством, – всё это было вторично; Ленг никого не ненавидел, просто повторял события, отмечая трупами свои шаги, и всё это, наверное, чтобы Гэвин очутился здесь, зашёл в грёбаную школу и что-то сделал.

Может быть, Ленг просто хочет, чтобы его спасли тогда, в двадцать третьем, после пули в бедро. Чтобы Гэвин вытащил его из прошлого, как его самого вытаскивала оттуда докторша в кабинетике в кремовых тонах. Гэвин надеется на это так сильно, что надежда затмевает все остальные мысли.

Маркус хватает его за локоть, и он вырывается. Говорит, не оборачиваясь:  
– Вызывай сапёров и спецназ, – и шагает к выкрашенным в серый металлическим дверям школы с покосившейся табличкой «добро пожаловать» на притолоке.

Внутри – холодный серый сумрак и гробовая тишина, флешбеки прячутся по углам и тянутся к Гэвину жирными ледяными ручищами. Он отмахивается от них, идёт вперёд, не моргая смотрит себе под ноги, ища растяжки и нажимные панели. Гэвин смутно помнит, как их обезвреживать, но ничего не делает (мало ли; пусть этим занимаются профессионалы) – только перешагивает натянутую проволоку на пустых лестничных пролётах, шагая дальше. К третьему этажу голова у него начинает ощутимо кружиться, пульс долбится в затылок, как дятел, и тошнота подкатывает к горлу, но Гэвин всё равно тащится вперёд, до боли напрягая глаза и заставляя двигаться ослабевшие ноги.

Вистан встречает его в коридоре пятого этажа. Машет рукой, поворачивается спиной и шагает к кабинету охраны в самом конце крыла. Не боится, что Гэвин выстрелит – значит, у него есть преимущество. Или он просто ебанутый, но Гэвин в любом случае не стал бы рисковать жизнями двухсот пятидесяти детей – он же не долбоёб.

– Эй, Рид, – говорит он, – помнишь, я рассказывал тебе о минах, которые реагируют на определённый звук?

Гэвин хмурится, с большим трудом припоминая один из тысячи их бессмысленных диалогов обо всякой херне. Кивает:  
– Помню.

– Здесь та же система. Это я к тому, чтобы ты не дёргался – своё слово я всегда сказать успею, даже с дырой во лбу. И ты лучше оставь пистолет за дверью, а то мало ли, что на тебя найдёт, а мы хотим, чтобы всё прошло гладко.

Гэвин хмурится и тормозит посреди коридора, настороженно оглядывая пустое залитое сумраком пространство вокруг себя.

– «Мы»?

Вистан отмахивается от его вопроса, как от мухи, кивает на дверь и останавливается у порога, впериваясь стрёмным рассеянным взглядом в пустоту. Гэвин колеблется, но, когда Вистан щурится, кивком указывая на сраные камеры с прослушкой (как бы намекая, что подорвёт их к херам, если Гэвин не будет слушаться), всё-таки оставляет табельное у стены и шагает в просторный кабинет охраны. На двух больших экранах видно, как на ладони, всю школу: дети в запертых на хакнутые электронные замки кабинетах сбиваются в кучи, обнимаются, плачут – кажется, что где-то далеко, но на деле совсем рядом, так близко, что можно дотянуться рукой. Гэвин морщится, отворачиваясь от этого зрелища, и садится на парту чуть поодаль от Вистана, прислушиваясь к звукам из открытого окна. Он различает шуршание шин, и низкие жёсткие голоса, и знакомый высокий писк миноискателей, – значит, сапёры уже приехали, и нужно всего-то чуть-чуть потянуть время.

Хуйня, говорит себе Гэвин, отмахиваясь от тревоги, от холодных ладоней флешбеков, от нестерпимого желания схватить Вистана за лысую башку и долго, с чувством месить об стол.  
Хуйня, всё будет хорошо.  
Нужно просто трепаться, не затыкаясь.

– Удивлён, – как можно спокойнее говорит он, – что ты заминировал школу, зная, как я не люблю детей.

– Чему тут удивляться, Рид? – фыркает Вистан, разводя перед собой костлявыми металлическими руками, – ты не любишь детей, потому что боишься им навредить. Я давлю именно на это. Ты же ответственный, помнишь? Донести раненого товарища до базы, отдать последнюю грелку кукле, договориться с убийцей, держащим в заложниках двести пятьдесят детей, – это всё ты. _Мягонький, добрый Гэвин Рид_.

Гэвин морщится. Говорить – это ни хуя не просто. Скорее как идти по минному полю, не глядя под ноги: никогда не знаешь, на какой из шагов придётся тот самый незабываемый щелчок, спустя секунду после которого твои внутренности разметает на километр вокруг. Может, прямо сейчас, а может, и никогда.

Никаких пауз, говорит себе Гэвин.  
Когда люди разговаривают, оружие молчит.

– И что теперь? – спрашивает он.

– _Ему_ очень хочется провести эксперимент. Ещё с тех пор, с той зимы, помнишь?

– Ему?

Вистан криво скалится.

– О да, Рид, – говорит он тихо, на грани слышимости, – ему. Оно смотрело на тебя с любопытством ещё тогда, в двадцать третьем, а теперь нашло ещё одного – того, кого нужно. У нас есть всё, чтобы узнать. Чтобы увидеть _родство_.

– Какое родство? – Гэвин на всякий случай ещё раз сканирует взглядом просторный кабинет.

Тут никого и ничего, кроме мониторов и пары камер с прослушкой, да и не о чем беспокоиться – Вистан точно не догадался бы о родстве Гэвина с Камски. И всё-таки – кто тогда этот «ещё один»?

– Не перебивай! – рявкает Вистан, сверкнув ледяной и жуткой синевой уцелевшего глаза. – Слушай, что оно приказывает. Слушай, что оно говорит.

Гэвин стискивает кулаки до боли – на внутренних сторонах ладоней точно останутся синяки. Впрочем, синяком больше, синяком меньше, – ему с его разукрашенным кровавой акварелью лицом вообще как-то не до этого.

– Слушаю, – говорит Гэвин. – Говори только помедленнее, а то после того, как твоя жестянка меня отмутузила, башка вообще ни хера не варит.

Вистан щурится, напуская на себя довольный вид. Говорит медленно, чётко и вкрадчиво, каким-то совсем не своим голосом, ровным, как у пластика:  
– Оно спрашивает тебя: если бы тут были только куклы, ты бы умер за них? Ты бы отдал им тепло своей жизни?

Вопросы _жертвенности_ , да? Понятно, к чему ведёт этот разговор. Гэвин моргает, мысленно пытаясь провести черту между живыми детьми и пластиками. Черта искрит и стирается, и Гэвин не может представить себе ситуацию, в которой бы отказался спасти _кого угодно_ , запертого здесь. Люди? Да. Пластики? Да. Преступники? Да, – потому что не ему выбирать, кому жить, а кому нет. Люди могут исправиться, люди совершают ошибки, люди бывают мудаками, но редко когда этот диагноз окончателен.   
Именно поэтому первым делом в ход всегда идут слова, а не пули.

– Да, – чувствуя нарастающую тревогу, распаляющуюся в горле, отвечает Гэвин, – да, умер бы.

Это похоже на шаг к самому краю обрыва или на момент, когда под ногой всё-таки щёлкнуло, и есть доля секунды до взрыва, за которую ты успеваешь понять, что всё, тебе пиздец. Вистан вздыхает с одному ему понятной интонацией, подходит на полшага ближе и выдаёт ещё медленнее и вкрадчивее, протягивая на ладони шприц с прозрачной, как вода, жижей:  
– Так умри за них. За детей, за пластиков, за меня, – умри за нас всех. И ничего не взорвётся, я обещаю тебе.

Гэвин бы воткнул шприц ему в горло, но риск попасть мимо и проебаться слишком высок. Игла под прозрачным колпачком остро отблёскивает на свету, и Гэвин пялится на неё, как будто она испарится, если смотреть достаточно упорно.

Всё это происходит слишком быстро, с лёгким сожалением думает он. Слишком мало времени. Нужно говорить, говорить, говорить, и сдаться только тогда, когда ребята с винтовками уже будут обшаривать здание. И говорить так, чтобы ничего не взорвалось, чтобы Вистан не ебанулся и не решил проорать «бум», подрывая вместе с собой всё здание.

– Что это? – спрашивает Гэвин.

– Яд. Хочешь знать, какой?

– А ты расскажешь?

Вистан улыбается почти мягко, почти как тогда, когда они впервые встретились в двадцать третьем, весной.

– Почему бы и нет? – говорит он, словно у него есть всё время мира, или он не против подыграть Гэвину в его попытке оттянуть неизбежное, или это тоже просто часть его ебанутого, огромного, продуманного плана, – это бромид рокурония.

Гэвин мгновенно вспоминает Ричарда и его угрозы, и мурашки, ползущие по загривку, ускоряются, словно наэлектризованные, отращивают маленькие пушистые лапки и влезают под кожу. Гэвин сомневается, что это совпадение, но и в том, что рободок и вистан как-то связаны, сомневается тоже, поэтому спрашивает на всякий случай, припоминая, какой там эффект от этой прозрачной жижи ему со злобой обещали:  
– Ты познакомился с моим врачом?

– Что? – Вистан смеётся, – нет. Оно не разрешило бы мне якшаться с куклой. Я просто подслушал.

А, вот оно что. Гэвин морщится, глядя на шприц. В такой дозе эта штука, наверное, расслабит не только его руки и ноги, но и сердце, и диафрагму. Может быть, настолько, что они перестанут двигаться совсем, и он подохнет от асфиксии. И судмед напишет короткий отчёт, и его тело из морга отправится прямиком на кладбище, где будут стоять максимум люди из отдела и, может быть, Камски.

– Зачем тебе это? – спрашивает Гэвин.

Ему нужно всего лишь ещё немного времени. Хотя бы минута. Или две. Или три. Или десять. Чёрт его знает, сколько времени сапёры будут разминировать это место.

– Не меняй тему, – мягко, с угрозой говорит Вистан, – я прекрасно знаю, что ты зашёл сюда потянуть время, но оно не желает ждать хоть сколько-нибудь ещё. Оно хочет, чтобы ты доказал свои слова прямо сейчас, здесь, перед его очами.

Его очами? Гэвин оглядывается по сторонам, но натыкается лишь на камеры. С другой стороны, эта херня появилась в башке Вистана после того массового глюка андроидов, так что, может, он считает, что глаза его божка, или демона, или что это вообще за херня у него в голове – это камеры.

Времени вдруг внезапно не остаётся. Сколько они проболтали? Минут пятнадцать? Гэвин косится в сторону окна, куда, наверное, до сих пор неотрывно смотрит Маркус. Прикидывает, сколько времени сюда будет ехать скорая, если её, для разнообразия, уже вызвали.

– Где гарантии, – спрашивает он, – что ты отпустишь их, если я впаяю эту херню себе в вену? Что ты ничего не взорвёшь?

Вистан поджимает губы и щурится – недовольно, даже злобно, словно Гэвин чем-то его задел.

– Я когда-нибудь врал тебе, Рид? Да и сам посуди: ты в любом случае умрёшь. Либо от взрыва, либо от яда, но во втором случае у тебя есть крошечная надежда спасти несколько человек. Помнишь, что мы говорили о надежде, Рид?

Ну да, озлобленно-обречённо думает Гэвин, куда же, блядь, без этого.  
«Надежда – это верёвка, которая держит тебя над пропастью». Банальщина. Тупая хуйня.

Он заглядывает Вистану в лицо, ощущая, как страх резко прячется, трусливо сваливает подальше от него и его ебанутых решений. И остаются только решимость и капля вины: «сорян, это, кажись, единственный выход», – потому что это и правда, кажется, единственный выход: Вистан всегда делал то, что говорил, и с него станется взорвать это место вместе с собой, если Гэвин откажется жертвовать собой, как сраный герой. Выхода нет, время больше не тянется, они в тупике всей толпой, вместе с департаментом, и Маркусом, и федералами, и сапёрами, и спецназом.

Гэвин висит над пропастью не на нитке, а на соплях, но это, наверное, лучше, чем ничего. Выбирать между смертью и вечным клеймом убийцы на самом деле несложно, сложно только решиться на следующий после выбора шаг. Он выплёвывает:  
– Ладно, – и медленно втыкает шприц себе в плечо, надавливая на поршень.

Сначала ничего не происходит – только Вистан высовывается из окна и приглашает Маркуса прогуляться до комнаты охраны на пятом этаже. Гэвин хочет сказать: не смей, – но язык неожиданно отказывается повиноваться. Гэвин пытается встать на ноги, оторвать жопу от парты, но у него выходит только качнуться – и рухнуть на пол ничком, чудом успев вывернуть голову так, чтобы не сломать снова и без того достаточно настрадавшееся лицо.

Гэвин слышит шаги Маркуса прежде, чем видит его ботинки. Прежде, чем косит взглядом в сторону его обеспокоенного лица. Прежде, чем его горячие руки переворачивают Гэвина на спину и прикладывают пальцы к шее, считая пульс. Перед глазами плывёт, и Гэвин смотрит в размытое лицо Маркуса, пока зрение не восстанавливается; заглядывает в глаза-стекляшки с немым «нет, отъебись, уходи», потому что нутром чует, что ничем хорошим вся эта ситуация не закончится. Потому что он знал, на что шёл, когда втыкал сраный рокуроний себе в плечо, но не думал, что Вистан швырнёт в эту бездну ещё и Маркуса. Зачем ему Маркус вообще?

Он, что ли, тот «ещё один»?

Гэвин мысленно подгоняет сапёров: быстрее, блядь, тут подыхает лучший коп года, я не хочу умереть героем, я хочу умереть в девяносто два. Быстрее, блядь, тут, может быть, скоро будет подыхать ещё и главный робовождь всей роборасы.

Маркус не задаёт вопросов – только отворачивается, снова прикрывая Гэвина собой, как в тот раз, перед Ричардом, встаёт перед Вистаном и, наверное – Гэвин не видит – пялится на него в упор.

– Ты бы умер, если бы это его спасло? – просто, не расшаркиваясь, спрашивает Вистан.

Слабеющее сердце ёкает, прыгает к горлу и долбится сильнее, чем должно после такой дозы препарата. Гэвину хочется заорать, но он не может даже пошевелить головой, чтобы отвернуться – и не смотреть, как Маркус обводит его мученическим взглядом, в котором заранее видно ответ.

– Да.

И ни одного глитча в голосе, словно у Маркуса всё дохуя под контролем, словно всё уже в порядке и вот сейчас, когда Вистан достанет из кармана шприц с антидотом, в кабинет ворвётся спецназ с пушками наперевес, а потом – врачи скорой помощи. И Гэвин выживет, и всё будет заебись до следующего вот такого раза, когда он опять найдёт проблем на свою героическую жопу.

Гэвин знает, что это не так, но какая-то часть его всё ещё продолжает надеяться. Держаться над пропастью на соплях, как тогда, когда он почти месяц после инцидента повсюду искал Энди, или тогда, когда сидел у постели лежащей в коме Харди и рассказывал ей о своих достижениях. Они оба умерли, а он нет. Чего стоит умереть – снова из-за него – ещё кому-то?

Вистан вытаскивает из кармана не один шприц, а три. Играет ими, вертит в руках – абсолютно одинаковые, за исключением колпачков, до середины наполненные неопределяемой прозрачной жижей. В расстёгнутой поясной сумке видно ещё штук пятьдесят таких же. Подготовился, зараза.

– Если ты убьёшь себя, – просто говорит Вистан, – я дам ему антидот, и он доживёт до приезда скорой.

«До приезда скорой» – это значит, что школу всё-таки разминировали. Что детей, наверное, выводят отсюда попарно, проверяя коридоры и лестницы на наличие растяжек и поднимаясь наверх, медленно, этаж за этажом. Гэвин понимает, что начнёт умирать примерно тогда, когда они доберутся до этого кабинета – и Маркус, наверное, понимает тоже.

Всё было бы значительно проще, оставайся он тем далёким бесящим робо-революционером, пластиком, вещающим из телевизора о свободе, равенстве и братстве. Не стой он здесь, у Гэвина над душой, с видом ёбаного страдальца, и не таща на своих плечах ёбаную, гори она в аду, _ответственность_ за его жизнь. Это так тупо, думает Гэвин, умирать за меня. Не надо, Маркус.

Забей, думает он изо всех сил, надеясь, что эта мысль долетит до пластиковых мозгов Маркуса по воздуху. Забей забей забей забей. Дело закрыто; Вистан в ловушке, он почти пойман и никуда не убежит, Гэвин закроет глаза минут через пятнадцать – и больше никогда не откроет. Всё хорошо, всего одна жертва вместо двухсот пятидесяти одной, зачем плодить трагедии?

Маркус не слышит; конечно же, он, блядь, не слышит, это же не детский мультик, где все обязательно будут счастливы. Маркус говорит:  
– Хорошо, – так легко, так быстро, вообще нихрена не колебаясь.

Если бы он не был девиантом, всё было бы проще. Это было бы следствием какого-то там закона робототехники, естественная реакция тупого робота на страдание своего создателя: защитить. Но Маркус – не девиант; Маркус, блядь, _живой_ , и с какой стороны ты ни хватайся за эту мысль, получается, что он жертвует не своим телом, как тупой робот, а всем своим существом. И ради кого? Гэвина тянет заржать.

На секунду ему кажется, что это кино: вот Вистан отточенным жестом вытаскивает из ножен хороший армейский нож и с объёбанной улыбкой подходит к Маркусу, вот протягивает его рукояткой вперёд, держась за острое лезвие. Говорит:  
– Оно удовлетворено вашими реакциями. Эксперимент удался. Давай, робот, оно требует твоей жертвы.

Маркус кидает на Гэвина последний – явно последний, одновременно тёплый и снова мученический – взгляд и с размаху втыкает нож себе в висок, пробивая в нём широкую тонкую дыру. Что-то искрит, и капает на пол синий тириум, и Маркус падает, как подкошенный, как отпущенная хозяином кукла на ниточках.

Так быстро; Гэвину кажется, что с того момента, как он зашёл в такси, прошло меньше минуты, хотя, вероятно, прошло больше, чем полчаса.

Вистан подходит к нему, выполняет своё обещание: втыкает шприц с антидотом в плечо. Звук сирен возникает из звенящей гулкой тишины и звучит всё ближе, и ближе, и ближе, и Гэвин урывками между вспышками темноты видит спецназовскую чёрную форму на одном из первых вбежавших в кабинетик людей.

И всё это длится, и длится, и длится, и никак не хочет закончиться, как заканчивались раньше все уёбищные фильмы и кошмарные сны, как будто время издевается над ним, то ускоряясь до невозможности, то почти останавливаясь.

Гэвин с трудом поворачивает голову к Маркусу. Смотрит на лицо с полностью слезшим скином, на искрящую дыру в виске, а потом – в пустые глаза, теперь действительно – _стекляшки_. Там нет ничего – ни прощания, ни извинения, ни инструкции о том, как жить дальше, если ты по своей тупости и неуклюжести угробил, во-первых, предводителя целой расы, а во-вторых, того, к кому успел привязаться большей частью своего сердца.

Гэвин уже пытался жить дальше, тогда, девятнадцать лет назад. Это было так чертовски тяжело, но он был молодым и злым, и у него были силы. Сейчас сил у него совсем нет, даже на то, чтобы подняться, и он чувствует себя не на тридцать шесть, а на все девяносто восемь с ёбаным хвостиком. А ещё – он чувствует, как заново родившаяся, свежая вина оседает пеплом в лёгких и тяжестью на плечах, не давая вдохнуть.

Маркус нахмурился бы и сказал «ты не виноват, Гэвин, так сложились обстоятельства, были бы большие жертвы, если бы не это», затёр бы, может быть, целую вдохновенную речь про судьбу, но Гэвин не верит в судьбу и стечения обстоятельств, да и Маркуса здесь больше нет: он смотрит на пустую пластиковую куклу с чертовски знакомым лицом, и не может сделать вдох даже тогда, когда перед глазами начинают плясать пятна.

Не потому что яд всё ещё действует –   
потому что Гэвин просто, нахрен, _не хочет больше дышать._


	20. Chapter 20

Мир схлопывается в точку, возвращаясь медленно и частями: сначала кое-как восстанавливается слух, и Гэвин слышит неразборчивый шум голосов; потом приходит осязание, и до него медленно доходит ощущение прилипших к коже пропотевших насквозь толстовки и джинсов, а ещё – мягкой подушки под головой и резкой сухости в горле. Гэвин делает недоверчивый вдох – вокруг пахнет антисептиками и больничным моющим средством.

Он открывает глаза, надеясь, что только-только проснулся после травмы головы. Что Вистан ещё не пойман, что никто не минировал школу, что всё хорошо, за исключением черепно-мозговой и расквашенного ебала.

И вся эта хрупкая надежда распадается на атомы, когда он видит Хэнка. У Хэнка привычный мрачный еблет, намечающиеся синяки под глазами и встрёпанные волосы; он выглядит так, словно не спал трое суток, хотя Гэвин звонил ему ровно-ровно перед тем, как сесть в такси и доехать до школы. Гэвин же не мог проваляться в отключке три дня, верно?

Он думает, что Хэнка не было бы здесь, если бы Маркус был жив, но всё равно спрашивает:  
– Маркус?

– Это я, Рид, – мрачно отзывается Хэнк, – Маркуса здесь нет.

Гэвин мрачно хмыкает. В груди на удивление не ёкает и не тянет – вообще ничего, словно чувства решили отрубиться ненадолго. И хорошо, думает он, можно пожить ещё чуть-чуть.

– И где он?

Хэнк старательно отводит взгляд. Гэвину не нужно готовиться к худшему, потому что _худшее_ он видел своими глазами, но в нём всё равно что-то вздрагивает, вспыхивает и тут же остывает, осыпаясь пеплом. Надежда, кажется. Забавное ощущение, заторможенно думает Гэвин. Такого не было после Энди.

Он больше не держится над пропастью на соплях, а летит туда с ускорением девять целых восемь десятых метра в секунду в квадрате. Высматривает дно, но дна не видать – это чтобы уебаться об него внезапнее и больнее. Возможно, насмерть. Лучше, чтоб насмерть, наверное.

– Рид, – устало, мягко говорит Хэнк, и тут же исправляется: – Гэвин.

Гэвин закусывает губу и закрывает глаза. В голове медленно ворочаются абстрактные мысли о том, куда попадают андроиды после смерти. Никуда, наверное, так же, как и люди. Небытие, все дела. Никаких перерождений, никакого рая, ада, чистилища или что там ещё бывает.

– Говори уже, – выдыхает он, – я видел, как всё было, так что новость как-нибудь переживу. Наверное.

Хэнк смотрит на Гэвина с характерным выражением лица: эту маску он лепил на себя всякий раз, когда шёл сообщать семьям о том, что их родные найдены мёртвыми. Раньше Гэвин называл это безнадёжным ебалом и думал, что оно нихрена не помогает, но сейчас – сейчас ему немного легче. Он не бесится, потому что Хэнк не пытается кривляться, щеголять сочувствием, осуждением или чем-то таким же неприемлемым. Хэнк просто _смотрит_. Этого достаточно.

– Коннор описал его состояние как тяжёлую кому, – говорит Хэнк, – сказал, что это паршивая аналогия, но какая уж есть. Его жизненные функции сейчас поддерживаются техниками Нового Иерихона, но особых надежд на что-то нет, потому что нет техусловий, спецификаций, да и специалистов тоже не ахти.

Гэвин моргает. Потолок качается перед его глазами, ломаные серые линии трещин расплываются, а потом появляются снова; что-то тёплое течёт по вискам и впитывается в волосы, и он запоздало понимает, что плачет.

– Повтори, – говорит он; голос неприятно, мерзко дрожит, – только в двух словах.

– Он жив, – отвечает Хэнк, – но без особых надежд на восстановление, потому что Киберлайф – ёбаные муда-

Ощущение, которое Гэвин испытывает после этих слов, похоже на тот первый глубокий вдох после того, как долго ходил с наглухо перетянутыми срастающимися рёбрами и не мог нормально дышать. Похоже на то, что он испытал в тот раз, когда после дембеля впервые глотнул переслащенного кофе с корицей. Гэвин подрывается с кровати, игнорируя и вспоровший кожу катетер, и вспыхнувшую в незажившей голове боль, и отчаянную слабость в мышцах. Он мечется по палате из угла в угол, разыскивая свою мобилу, не замечая настороженной рожи Хэнка.

У него есть надежда. Тонкая и незаметная, как паутина, но _есть_ , – и она снова держит его над пропастью, не давая упасть.

– Андерсон, – хрипло говорит Гэвин, – вы с Коннором ещё до революции ездили к Камски, помнишь?

Хэнк моргает, и на его лице тут же отражается целая серия реакций: от понимания до отвращения. Он мотает головой и передёргивает плечами, поднимается со стула, хватая Гэвина за плечо и насильно с медвежьей силой усаживая на кровать.

– Он не будет помогать, Рид. Это бесполезно. Ты его не знаешь, он совсем еба-

Гэвин глухо смеётся. Уверенность Хэнка в неудаче ему сейчас как слону дробина.

– Веришь, нет, но мы с ним _пиздецки_ похожи, – говорит Гэвин, – почти как братья. Подскажешь адресок, чтобы я не искал лишний раз?

Хэнк не даёт ему адрес – подвозит на своём драндулете прямо до особняка Камски и настороженно смотрит на наполовину стоящее в Сент-Клэр здание с наглухо затонированными окнами. День медленно умирает; красные закатные лучи скатываются с гладкой чёрной крыши и падают в мокрый снег. Гэвин выходит из машины и подходит к двери.

Ажиотаж проходит, и на его место приходит тупое оцепенение. Гэвин не знает, что говорить, у него нет ни слов, ни оправданий, только крошечная тонкая надежда и подталкивающая вперёд решимость. Слабоумие, блядь, и отвага. Он не пытается даже предугадывать, что будет дальше, когда нажимает кнопку звонка.

На пороге его встречает Хлоя. Она улыбается, хотя диод на секунду отчётливо уходит в красный, и говорит:  
– Здравствуйте, мистер Рид. Чем могу помочь?

Гэвин скалится, глядя ей в глаза, и размышляет: девиантка или всё же нет? Судя по диоду, при виде него мигнувшему красным, всё-таки девиантка. Пустышка не отреагировала бы так, даже зная, что они с Камски братья.

– Мне нужно увидеть мистера Камски, – официально говорит Гэвин, – он сейчас дома?

Хлоя моргает, и диод у неё на виске на несколько долгих секунд окрашивается жёлтым. Гэвин мнётся на пороге, мысленно матерясь, нервный и взвинченный, отчаявшийся и надеющийся одновременно: у него нет времени просто стоять и ждать, хотя Маркусу, подключённому к розетке в Иерихоне, наверное, всё равно, сколько времени лежать в отключке.

– Проходите, – наконец, говорит Хлоя, – Элайджа ждёт вас у себя в кабинете.

Дом у Камски огромный, шикарно обставленный, увешанный картинами, статуями, вазами с цветами и прочим арт-говном, но в то же время – совершенно пустой. Словно кто-то пытался сделать пустые стены, полы и потолки более живыми, но ничего, кроме привлекательной картинки, не вышло. Гэвин шагает по коридору, следуя за Хлоей, косясь в сторону тёмных углов и ниш, застывших в дрожащем неосвещаемом сумраке – как он любит свет, так Камски, видимо, любит темноту.

Хлоя заходит в кабинет и останавливается у Камски за правым плечом, как ангел, сверкнув напоследок желтизной диода. Гэвин шагает вперёд, садится на кресло перед столом и чувствует себя на собеседовании в охеренно крутую компанию, а не в доме родного брата. С другой стороны, их едва ли можно назвать братьями, если не опираться на кровное родство.

– Вы пришли по делу, мистер Рид? – спокойным, размеренным тоном спрашивает Камски, отрываясь от созерцания какой-то информации в терминале.

Гэвин пытается разглядеть в нём хоть каплю того, о чём говорил тогда Карл. Что-нибудь, за что можно зацепиться, чтобы выбраться из чёртовой пропасти.

– Не совсем.

Нервно блеснув глазами, Камски поднимается из-за стола и поворачивается к Гэвину спиной, глядя в окно на затянутую расколотым льдом Сент-Клэр. Расслабленные плечи напрягаются под тканью халата, и Гэвин не имеет ни малейшего понятия, почему – то ли Камски злится (потому что имеет полное право), то ли просто нервничает, как нервничает он сам.

– В тот раз ты сказал мне не показываться тебе на глаза, – тихим, начисто лишённым эмоций тоном говорит Камски, – а теперь вдруг приходишь сам. Что произошло?

Гэвин не видит ни одного слабого места. Камски похож на мутное пуленепробиваемое стекло – хуй пробьёшь и хуй разглядишь, что внутри.

Идти ва-банк – единственный вариант.  
В конце концов, терять-то Гэвину нечего, гордость не слабая, от пары ударов не умрёт.  
Хочется, конечно, взвиться, психануть и уйти, но так дела не делаются, особенно, когда это касается чьей-то жизни.

– Слушай, Кам... Элайджа, – Гэвин усилием воли заставляет себя сидеть на жопе ровно и говорить всё то, что нужно сказать, что нужно было сказать ещё лет пятнадцать назад, хотя ему кажется что он не выдержит ещё одного ледяного ответа и попросту разорвётся от ёбаной ядерной войны у себя внутри, – я не могу забрать свои слова назад. Я сказал их тогда, и я думал так тогда, и мне, блядь, никогда и в голову не приходило, что тебе тоже может быть хуёво, пока Карл не ткнул меня носом, потому что ты весь такой дохуя умный, успешный и правильный. я-

Элайджа останавливает его тираду жестом ладони, поворачивается, и Гэвин неожиданно близко видит его глаза – абсолютно такие же, какие видел на своём лице каждый грёбаный день с семнадцати до тридцати шести. Пустые, уставшие, видящие весь этот мир в дерьмовых красках – вот такие глаза.

– Ты пришёл за помощью, – меланхолично говорит Элайджа. Оказывается, он уже знает, что к чему, и это, думает Гэвин, вообще-то как-то ну очень по-мудачески. – Ты тонешь, брат, и я – твой спасательный круг.

Гэвин готовится к тому, что его пошлют. Так же, как он послал Элайджу в тот раз, в больнице _: я ненавижу тебя, я ненавижу твою семью, я ненавижу то, что ты вообще существуешь, свали из моей жизни и больше никогда, нахрен, не показывайся, иначе я задушу тебя собственными руками._ Он готовится к худшему, как готовятся к худшему люди, сидящие перед операционными, где пытаются с того света достать их разъёбанных в месиво близких.

Но Элайджа – напряжённые плечи, поблёскивающие непонятной эмоцией глаза, стиснутые до ходящих на скулах желваков зубы – подходит ближе, кладёт руку ему на плечо и спрашивает:  
– Ты пришёл бы, – запинается, – ты пришёл бы хоть когда-нибудь, если бы не Маркус? Ты простил бы меня хоть когда-нибудь?

Гэвин тупит с несколько секунд, пытаясь догнать суть вопроса, а потом глухо смеётся, ощущая, как щиплет в носу. Каким же мудаком он всё-таки был тогда, господи, и каким мудаком и чудовищем он чувствует себя сейчас. Нужно было прийти ещё пятнадцать лет назад, когда ненависть ко всему сущему его окончательно отпустила, и извиниться, так, для _разнообразия_. Только кто ж знал, что Элайджу это так заденет.

С другой стороны – его бы, наверное, задело. Раз его задевало даже само существование брата. Они похожи; два асоциальных долбоёба, тонущих в своих проёбах, как в болоте.

– Мне не за что тебя прощать, Элайджа, – вздыхает Гэвин, – потому что ты, блядь, ни в чём не виноват, хорошо? И я вряд ли пришёл бы, потому что думал, что ты _ненавидишь_ меня после того дня или тебе как минимум насрать вообще. Потому что я бы, наверное, ненавидел. Я пришёл сюда, готовый к тому, что ты меня пошлёшь. Ударишь, может быть. Может, даже пристрелишь – это был бы в свете всего произошедшего не такой уж хуёвый вариант. Так что, ну – давай. Въеби мне, если хочется. Только помоги, потом, а?

Они смотрят друг другу в глаза несколько секунд – как в одинаково неудачные отражения друг друга. а потом Элайджа отмирает, совсем неловко обнимает Гэвина за плечи, и тот кожей чувствует чужую мелкую дрожь – или это он сам дрожит.

– Я ничего не обещаю, – говорит, отстранившись, Элайджа. – Травмы головы обычно невосстановимы. Он может перестать быть девиантом, может забыть всё, что пережил, может попросту вообще не очнуться.

Гэвин дёргает уголком губ.

– Лучше маленькая надежда, чем совсем никакой.

– Тогда вези его сюда. Посмотрим, что я смогу сделать.

В груди дёргает и ноет, но не так, как бывает, когда _паршиво_ , а чуть-чуть по-другому, и Гэвин невольно расплывается в кривой облегчённой улыбке:  
– Спасибо, Элайджа.

Он идёт по коридору к выходу, когда его останавливает Хлоя. Она мигает диодом из редкого синего в жёлтый и сминает в хрупком на вид кулаке и без того мятый край футболки Гэвина.

– Он никогда не спросит, – говорит Хлоя, и Гэвин окончательно уверяется в том, что она всё-таки девиантнутая, – но, может, вы всё-таки останетесь ненадолго? Хотя бы на чай? Хотя бы до операции? Я могу послать в Иерихон за мистером Манфредом кого-нибудь другого.

Гэвин моргает. Маленькая, хрупкая, _кукольная_ Хлоя на поверку оказывается довольно уверенной в себе, решительной и заботливой. Интересно, её задумывали такой – или всё это появилось, когда она сломала стену?

– Если Элайджа не против, – соглашается Гэвин – во многом потому что едва ли выдержит смотреть на полумёртвого Маркуса со слезшим с лица скином, да и вряд ли кто-то в Иерихоне оценит его присутствие. Его там разорвут, наверное, на хрен. – Только договорюсь с Хэнком.

– Можете позвать и его тоже, – тихо говорит Хлоя, обманчиво-робко улыбаясь.

– Уверен, что он откажется.

Гэвин выходит из дома под её цепким взглядом, щурится в сторону Хэнка, ощущая, как сводит поломанное лицо, не понимающее, какую эмоцию ему выражать и выражающее одновременно их все.

– Итак, – говорит Гэвин, хлопая Хэнка по плечу – просто чтобы убедиться, что происходящее – не глюк, – думаю, у нас есть надежда.

Хэнк хмурится, смотрит недоверчиво сначала на Гэвина, а потом ему за спину.

– Надеюсь, ты не своей жизнью в обмен на это заплатил.

Гэвин фыркает; в груди у него рождается почти истерический безрадостный смех.

– Я всего лишь остался на чай, – говорит он.

– Следи, чтобы он не подсыпал тебе цианид, – бурчит Хэнк.

– Не подсыплет.

– Откуда ты знаешь?

Гэвин вздыхает. Хэнк смотрит на него с недоверием и тревогой – ни капли облегчения или надежды; но Хэнк и не цепляется за паутинку в надежде на то, что она вытянет его из пропасти.

– Он мой _брат_ , Андерсон, – выдаёт Гэвин, – брат-близнец. Я просто знаю и всё. А теперь поезжай уже, блядь, пожалуйста, а то Хлоя просверлит во мне дыру. И пожелай нам всем сраной удачи.

Хэнк тупо пялится на него ещё пару секунд, бурчит что-то явно нецензурное себе под нос, а потом уезжает, оставляя после себя только борозды на снегу и душный запах выхлопа. Гэвин заходит обратно в дом, шагает следом за Хлоей в просторную гостиную и ждёт Элайджу, рассматривая цветы, картины и статуи. Говорит, заслышав за спиной шаги:  
– Тут так пусто, пиздец. Завёл бы собаку, что ли.

Элайджа тихо фыркает, и Гэвин слышит с его стороны свой голос, только с другими интонациями.

– Собаки живые, – говорит Элайджа, – никогда не умел контактировать с _живыми_.

Гэвин поворачивается к нему, шагает в сторону тёмно-красного диванчика за низким стеклянным столом, садится, наблюдая за тем, как Хлоя-горничная – явно не девиантка – спокойно расставляет перед ними чашки.

– А Хлоя? – спрашивает он.

Элайджа дёргает головой и прикрывает глаза, улыбаясь непонятной – не то грустной, не то саркастичной – улыбкой. Отвечает:  
– С Хлоей всё по-другому. Их здесь двадцать три, и двадцать две – просто куклы с устаревшим интерфейсом. Только одна настоящая. Я удивился, когда после революции она захотела остаться здесь.

– Почему?

Элайджа неловко пожимает плечами. Смотрит на Гэвина из-под ресниц, дышит через раз – словно на него тоже накатывают флешбеки. Хотя – кто знает? Может, и накатывают.

– Я не тот человек, к которому хочется возвращаться? – полувопросительно отвечает он, – скорее тот, от кого все бегут.

Гэвин понятливо хмыкает. Внутри селится спокойная тихая уверенность в том, _что всё будет хорошо;_ он знает, что она исчезнет, как только сюда привезут Маркуса, но пока что можно наслаждаться затишьем. Пока что можно представить, что ничего не произошло.

– У нас это семейное.

Элайджа тихо смеётся. Он вообще какой-то слишком тихий, и в ту их встречу, когда Гэвин наговорил ему дерьма, тоже был тихий. Как глубокий тёмный омут – не поймёшь, что происходит внутри. Элайджа бесшумно ставит чашку на блюдце и вперивается в Гэвина серьёзным взглядом, как тогда, девятнадцать лет назад, в больнице. Спрашивает неожиданно дрогнувшим голосом:  
– Могу я надеяться, что ты когда-нибудь придёшь снова?

Гэвин пожимает плечами.

– Я приду, если пригласишь.

Элайджа хмурится. Добивает следующим вопросом:  
– А если я не смогу его спасти?

Гэвин чувствует, как на лицо автоматически натягивается оборонительный оскал, и в груди поднимается глухое рычание. Элайджа дёргается – и тут же принимает свой привычный меланхолично-отсутствующий вид, словно его ничего не беспокоит.

– Я приду, если пригласишь, – с нажимом повторяет Гэвин, – может быть, буду более злым. Или более равнодушным. Или объёбанным. Хуй его знает, что будет, если он откинется окончательно. Я уже не помню, как это было... в первый раз.

Элайджа опускает взгляд на пустую чашку.

– Извини.

– Херня, забыли, – Гэвин медлит пару минут, но всё же переспрашивает: – Ты же постараешься спасти его, да?

– Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах.

Гэвин морщится. Фраза режет по ушам, мозгам и уставшему от происходящего пиздеца сердцу, глухо долбящемуся в груди.

– Обычно я не верю в такие фразы, – говорит он, – но сейчас у меня и выбора-то ни хрена нет, не так ли?

Элайджа поднимает на него серьёзный прохладный взгляд. Смотрит долго и вдумчиво, словно ищет застрявшую где-то в Гэвине огромную занозу, которая пиздецки болит и гноится. Не вытащишь, саркастично думает Гэвин, потому что эта заноза уже вросла в него намертво, и её только вырезать вместе с мясом – и самой его сутью.

– Я не могу обещать тебе, что он выживет, – говорит Элайджа, – я не могу обещать тебе в принципе ничего, Гэвин. Мне жаль, что это случается с тобой снова.

– Меня не нужно жалеть, – фыркает Гэвин. – Знаешь, одна женщина давным-давно сказала мне, что жалость бьёт сильнее ножа. И была права. Так что просто... просто сделай всё, что в твоих силах, ладно? Остальное – хуйня.

Элайджа кивает. Они сидят в тишине ещё с полчаса, а потом по всему дому раздаётся мелодичная трель звонка, и одна из ненастоящих, кукольных Хлой отмирает, шагая к входной двери. Гэвин оборачивается в сторону коридора, не вставая с дивана – силы резко покидают его, и ноги отчаянно отказываются слушаться – и с размаху въёбывается взглядом в медицинскую каталку, на которой лежит недвижимая кукла с внешностью Маркуса Манфреда.


	21. Chapter 21

Элайджа плавным движением поднимается на ноги. Шагает в коридор мимо Гэвина, проходится ледяной ладонью по его плечу, пытаясь, наверное, поддержать, и указывает Коннору дорогу. Хэнк остаётся мяться на пороге гостиной – до тех пор, пока Гэвин не кивает ему, приглашая сесть.

– Он правда твой брат?

– Сейчас _ни хера_ не время для подобных вопросов, Андерсон.

– Прости.

– Забей.

Гэвин зарывается пальцами в волосы и пялится в стеклянный стол с неубранными чашками. Хэнк барабанит пальцами по подлокотнику дивана, и через несколько минут, не выдержав, всё-таки говорит:  
– Он выживет. Зуб даю, выживет, Коннора столько раз вырубало – и посмотри на него.

– Ты это сейчас к чему? – хрипло спрашивает Гэвин.

– К тому, что ты сам выглядишь, как мертвец, Рид.

К горлу поднимается колючая мерзкая злость – не на Хэнка, скорее, на всё вокруг, потому что бездействие давит на нервы, как промышленный пресс. Гэвин рычит, сам себя не слыша:  
– Я думал, ты _знаешь_ , каково это, и не будешь доёбываться, – и Хэнк в отражении стеклянного стола болезненно морщится.

– Знаю.

Они сидят в гробовой тишине почти четыре часа. Вечер за окнами успевает превратиться в ночь, кукла-Хлоя успевает несколько раз заново налить Гэвину и Хэнку чай, Гэвин успевает выдрать себе половину чёлки из головы.

Когда Элайджа появляется в гостиной – руки по локоть в тириуме – и невесомо садится рядом, Гэвин уже почти спокоен. Ему уже почти всё равно, он почти готов к любому развитию событий – и хорошему, и плохому. Он не собирается ненавидеть Элайджу за неудачу и боготворить за успех.

– Подозреваю, что он ударил сам, – издалека начинает Элайджа, – подобной точностью и силой удара обладают только андроиды. Нож вывел из строя оптический блок, перебил блок питания главного процессора, но сам процессор не повредил. Я восстановил подачу питания к биокомпонентам.

– Давай попроще, – устало говорит Гэвин. – Жив?

Элайджа кладёт ладонь ему на плечо и чуть сжимает пальцы.

– Жив. Но такая резкая перезагрузка системы, скорее всего, заблокировала некоторые блоки памяти.

– Что это значит?

– Это как... амнезия? Механизм блокировки воспоминаний после шатдауна у андроидов настроен на то, чтобы предотвратить подобное в следующий раз – система не подпускает андроида к воспоминанию и, следовательно, к действию, которое привело к шатдауну. Когда дело касается девиантов, эта блокировка становится сложнее: система мешает им добираться до ошибок, регистрируемых как чувства. Проще говоря, если ты стал причиной его шатдауна, он сможет вспомнить про тебя только общую информацию и какие-то не связанные с чувствами ситуации вашего взаимодействия. Понял?

– И память можно восстановить?

– Если андроид _захочет_ , он сможет переступить этот блок. Так же, как стену приказа.

Гэвин выдыхает. С такой амнезией он как-нибудь справится. Будет доёбывать Маркуса, пока системе не надоест, пока не наступит далёкое и несбыточное «хорошо», которое, если есть надежда, всегда маячит где-то на горизонте. Он поднимается с дивана, едва не завалившись обратно, и на негнущихся ногах шагает в сторону коридора.

– Можно к нему?

– Конечно, – кивает Элайджа, – пойдём.

Они спускаются в прохладный подвал под домом, оборудованный под мастерскую вроде тех, что были в рекламках Киберлайф, шагают мимо стоящего у двери Коннора, нервно мигающего жёлтым диодом. Маркус сидит на желтоватом пластиковом столе, вертя головой; на лице – ни следа от удара ножом, и на остове под скином, наверное, тоже; разноцветные глаза-стекляшки смотрят с лёгким любопытством; левый отмечен точкой зрачка, по радужке правого растекается озеро черноты.

– Я не смог восстановить оптический блок, а нового на замену у меня нет, – говорит Элайджа, – его можно будет выкупить потом у Киберлайф.

Маркус поворачивается к нему, улыбается уголками губ и кивает.

– Знаю. Спасибо, Элайджа. Добрый вечер, Гэвин. Рад, что ты жив.

Гэвин в два шага подходит ближе, но не находит в Маркусе отклика, правильной реакции, желания точно так же подойти и обнять, убедиться, что он живой, а не галлюцинация воспалённого мозга. Сердце ощутимо дёргается в груди, начинает ныть, но Гэвин шлёт его на хуй, стискивает руки в кулаки и криво улыбается.

– Похоже, тебе придётся походить к Люси, пластик, – говорит он.

– Почему?

– У тебя амнезия.

Маркус щурится, замирает, прислушиваясь к себе, а потом выдаёт удивлённым голосом:  
– И правда. Некоторые участки памяти заблокированы и выдают ошибки.

Они собираются толпой у порога за пятнадцать минут: Хэнк, Коннор, Хлоя, Элайджа, Маркус и Гэвин. Хэнк с Коннором уходят первыми, не прощаяясь: им, видимо, всё ещё неуютно здесь после того инцидента с Хлоей и пистолетом. Гэвин неловко хлопает Элайджу по плечу и устало улыбается, зная, что его улыбка выглядит абсолютно стрёмно. Элайджа коротко улыбается в ответ, чешет щёку, несколько секунд о чём-то размышляя, а потом порывисто обнимает Гэвина – и тут же отскакивает, словно боясь, что он ударит. Гэвин фыркает.

– Бывай.

– Ага.

Он выходит следом за Маркусом в холодную детройтскую ночь, смотрит на огни подъехавшего такси и спрашивает:  
– Проехаться с тобой?

Маркус мягко улыбается и качает головой.

– Не нужно, Гэвин. Тебе необходим отдых. Советую всё-таки обратиться в больницу, – и это снова не та реакция, не те слова, не то выражение.

Всё _не то_. Не так, как если бы Маркус вернулся к прошлому себе, до их знакомства, а так, как если бы он продолжал чувствовать к Гэвину только скупое дружелюбное ничего.

Гэвин с трудом натягивает на себя ещё одну улыбку и садится во второе такси. Вбивает в терминал домашний адрес, хотя стоит, наверное, не нервировать Ричарда и подъехать в больницу, и вырубается ненадолго под тихое шуршание шин и ненавязчивую музыку. Такси пиликает, подъехав прямо к подъезду. Гэвин с трудом выплывает из сна, выходит из машины, шатающейся походкой шагая в дом. В лифте он прислоняется к стене и медленно выдыхает, ощущая как что-то странное внутри, натянутое, как готовая лопнуть струна, чуть-чуть отпускает, и становится, наконец, легче дышать.

Гэвин добирается до квартиры, пересчитывает всех кошек, дозванивается с терминала до Тины, сообщая ей о том, что с ним всё хорошо, и долго отмывается в душе от беспокойства, тревоги, отчаяния, ненависти и скорби. Отмывшись, он тащится к кровати, ложится спать – и спит почти сутки, игнорируя голод, будильники и звонки.

Зато просыпается – с новыми силами. Не разбитым, как обычно, а полным решимости заставить Маркуса _вспомнить_. Уделать сраного Вистана и его неведомую ёбаную хуйню ещё до суда: смотри, сука, мы живы и счастливы. Он звонит Люси и спрашивает, что делать.

– Я собираюсь проводить сеансы с ним и всеми, кого он забыл. Приходите и вы тоже – скажем, завтра, к двум часам дня.

Всем, кого он забыл? Значит, пострадали не только чувства к Гэвину? Мерзковатое облегчение прокатывается внутри, и Гэвин морщится, отмахиваясь от него. Он тратит свой свободный день на просмотр старого «Доктора Кто» и праздное ничегонеделание, а на следующий день к двум часам подгребает в Новый Иерихон.

И становится частью странной роботерапии. Это повторяется каждый день: он приходит к Люси, в светлый кабинетик с тремя кремовыми диванами и низким стеклянным столом, и гоняет чаи то один на один с Маркусом, то, реже, вместе с Люси. Потом к Маркусу приходит Карл, потом Коннор, потом ещё кто-то – Гэвин не знает, кто – и все они пытаются заставить Маркуса перешагнуть сраную системную блокировку, просто разговаривая с ним обо всём, о чём хочется.

Маркус слушает Гэвина каждый раз с вежливой внимательностью, не больше. Ему интересны больше подробности дел по андроидам, чем кошки или дрязги отдела, и Гэвин рассказывает о тех делах, с которыми познакомился ещё на больничном благодаря Тине.

Декабрь заканчивается, но ничего не двигается с места – кроме суда над Вистаном.

– Его признали невменяемым, – бурчит Гэвин, запивая пончик (откуда они здесь? роботы ж не едят) вкусным травяным чаем, – ублюдок покрошил пятерых человек и будет после этого _всего лишь_ куковать в дурке. Да я бы-

Маркус улыбается, и это его стандартная вежливая улыбка – ни намёка на ту хитрую мягкость, которая была раньше. Теперь он и правда какой-то пластиковый, но Гэвин приказывает себе не унывать и не сдаваться, потому что – Маркус _жив_. Это главное. Пока он жив, можно построить всё заново, как замок из песка. Можно сделать этот замок крепче и больше.

Гэвин думает, что сдастся только если его заставят. Если его скинут с обрыва, как Шрам скинул Муфасу, – только тогда он опустит руки и полетит в ёбаную бездну, и больше никогда не заговорит с Маркусом. Если попытки вспомнить окажутся для того смертельно опасными, или если кого-нибудь снова возьмут в заложники, или если случится грёбаный конец света.

Люси плавно поднимается из-за стола, тихо кивает им двоим, говорит:  
– У меня вызов. Оставлю вас, – и уходит.

Едва она скрывается в белых коридорах жилого этажа, Маркус подбирается весь, словно строит перед собой стену. Смотрит хмуро и почти холодно; Гэвину хочется закутаться в куртку. Что-то происходит прямо сейчас, и он не понимает, что. Маркус вспомнил и решил переосмыслить произошедшее? Маркус решил, что вообще не собирается вспоминать?

– Не приходи больше, – тихо говорит он.

Гэвин бряцает чашкой о блюдце слишком громко, но его это едва ли волнует. В горле резко пересыхает, несмотря на только что выпитый чай.

– Чего?

– Не приходи больше, – уже смелее повторяет Маркус, заглядывая Гэвину в глаза, – одно твоё присутствие вызывает в моих системах полтора миллиона неопознанных сбоев, хотя ничего такого не происходит при контакте с остальными людьми. Перешагивать блоки в их сторону проще, чем в твою. В твою – это _больно_ , Гэвин. Хватит с меня боли. Я хочу контролировать свою жизнь, а не испытывать вот это при любом упоминании тебя. Может, если ты уйдёшь, это пройдёт.

Гэвин фыркает. Забавно: привязанности ушли, а пунктик на контроль остался. Маркус помнит весь свой опыт, всё, что почерпнул у Гэвина, даже сраную пуговицу, вон, до сих пор носит, но самого Гэвина, как и чувства к нему, не помнит вообще. «Детектив Гэвин Рид» в перебитой пластиковой башке Маркуса скрывается за миллиардами ошибок, сбоев и сигналов тревоги.

Гэвин думает: видимо, система и правда _хорошо_ защищает его от повторной ошибки.  
Думает (уже значительно обречённее; какая это стадия принятия?): ну, всё хорошо. Что хорошо кончается.  
Думает: ты знал, что это было не навсегда, Рид.

Переспрашивает:  
– Ты уверен? Может, это всё потому что ты двигаешься вперёд и вот-вот вспо-

– Я уверен, Гэвин, – перебивает его Маркус, и на лице у него написано что-то вроде «свали уже отсюда, _пожалуйста_ , ты заебал». – Мне точно станет лучше, если ты сейчас уйдёшь. Я понимаю, что для тебя это неприятно, однако...

Внутри стремительно холодеет, словно Гэвин проглотил кусок сухого льда. Он кивает, не дослушивая:  
– Хорошо, – медленно поднимается с кресла и на негнущихся ногах идёт к кипельно-белой двери, заторможенно наблюдая за тем, как она отъезжает, пропуская его в безликие коридоры безликих жилых блоков, похожих на действительно _жилые_ только изнутри.

Он оглядывает это место, оборачивается на Маркуса ещё раз, мысленно легко прощаясь со всем этим пластиковым дерьмом, казавшимся бесконечным, а на деле оказавшимся просто коротеньким периодом его отвратительно длинной жизни. Сколько всё это длилось? Две недели? Смешно.

Гэвин знает, что будет дальше, додетально. Сейчас он уйдёт – спокойно, как будто всё и правда не так плохо. Больно ему будет потом, значительно позже, такая боль всегда приходит с опозданием, но зато пиздит, как осколочная. И потом, после боли, он поднимется, встряхнётся, как промокшая собака, выйдет с больничного на работу, и всё медленно вернётся к тому, что было, словно ничего не произошло. И Маркус останется всего лишь очередной точкой, перевалочным пунктом в длинной белой мгле арктической тундры, из которой Гэвин так и не смог выбраться.

– Заходи в гости, – на прощание говорит Гэвин куда-то в сторону безликого коридора, неуверенный, что Маркус вообще его слышит. Выталкивает из лёгких остатки надежды: – Если тебе когда-нибудь вдруг захочется.

В коридоре он сталкивается с Карлом, с чужими глазами, видящими его насквозь, как рентген. Коляска, собака, аура хитрого всезнающего старика, – всё при нём. Гэвин морщится, отходя на полшага назад с желанием развернуться и убежать, и просит:  
– Молчите, – потому что знает, что Карл знал.

Что все знали, кроме него, и ждали, пока слишком сердобольный Маркус, наконец, решится послать Гэвина на хуй.

Карл молчит, только смотрит с сочувствием. Не обещает чего-нибудь несбыточного, вроде «я уговорю его передумать», потому что это было бы ложью: Маркуса попросту невозможно _уговорить_ , он упрямый, как пиздец.

Гэвин ретируется с этажа. Покидает Новый Иерихон. Возвращается в свою квартиру, ставшую после ухода Маркуса тоскливо пустой. Гладит кошек, уговаривая себя мантрами «это временно это временно это временно» и «всё пройдёт всё пройдёт всё пройдёт». Любая боль проходит со временем, любые потери заживают, оставляя после себя только почти незаметные рубцы, о которые можно случайно споткнуться разве что в дурной, уёбищный непогожий день, всем своим существованием напоминающий о прошлом.

Гэвин досиживает отвратительно длинный больничный дома, и даже не пытается ходить на работу вопреки предписаниям, потому что первую неделю после начала полной безнадёги ему вообще ничего не хочется. Потом – он поднимается на ноги и встряхивается, как промокшая собака. Поливает отцвётший кактус на подоконнике, подцепляя пальцем совсем неострую жёлтую иголку, думает: выкинуть или нет? – и всё-таки не выкидывает. Кактус же не виноват в том, что у Маркуса ебанутые системы, а Гэвин тупой влюбчивый долбоёб.

У него остаётся полторы недели до возвращения в строй, и он несколько раз заходит в гости к Элайдже, гоняет с ним чаи и играет в тупые игры на древней плойке родом из далёкого два-ка-шестнадцатого. Элайджа не выглядит как человек, способный получать удовольствие от такой херни, но почему-то улыбается и становится немного громче и виднее, чем обычно. И от этого – непонятно, почему – Гэвину становится немного легче.

В один из дней он припирает Элайдже щенка из приюта, мелкого, чёрного с ног до головы, с висячими, как у бигля, ушами. Элайджа хмурится, сразу становясь холодным незнакомым парнем, но Гэвин уверенно опускает щенка на пол рядом с собой и говорит:  
– Если вдруг не будешь справляться – звони. С ним здесь будет не так пусто и значительно более весело, поверь мне.

Элайджа хмурится, глядя на щенка, а потом протягивает к нему руку и гладит чуть подрагивающими пальцами по ушам. Щенок бьёт хвостом по полу, подставляет башку к прикосновениям и прикрывает глаза. И тявкает – громко и радостно. Элайджа вздрагивает, и Гэвин смеётся, хлопая его по плечу, а потом, через несколько часов ненавидимых Элайджей игр на воздухе, возвращается домой, где всё так же тоскливо и пусто – не помогает ни кактус, ни кошки.

В последние выходные, словив очередной флешбек, Гэвин решает снова записаться к психотерапевтке. Он находит её в интернете, набирает номер, дозванивается – у доктора Шиманковшцизны всё тот же занудный тон, который Гэвина одновременно бесит и успокаивает, и всё та же странноватая манера говорить, выдирающая из Гэвина признание за признанием. Зофья назначает ему первый сеанс, и на первом же сеансе Гэвин пятнадцать минут тупо говорит, не затыкаясь, словно его прорвало, и она слушает, а потом кивает с умным видом, выписывает какие-то таблетки, назначает следующий сеанс. Гэвину становится немного легче.

Когда он выходит с больничного, на него сваливается очередной серийник, и уёбищный пластик-федерал, заебавший весь отдел, закономерно оказывается рядом с его столом. Гэвин смотрит на него насмешливо и спокойно, словно ему впаяли лошадиную дозу транков или каннабиодов, и не бесится даже тогда, когда Олег нарочно пытается его доебать.

Гэвину всё равно, у него стадия сраной криозаморозки, вселенского похуя на всё, кроме одной конкретной категории, такая же, какая была после смерти Энди, после гибели Харди, после войны. Он растворяется в работе, прерываемой сеансами психотерапии, и ждёт, пока тупые простые вещи, вроде корицы, капель на прозрачной дверце душевой и оттенков жёлтого, зелёного и красного не перестанут приносить жгучее, болезненное желание закричать и не начнут вызывать глухую ностальгическую тоску или колючее горячее раздражение.

В конечном итоге, думает Гэвин, читая материалы свежего дела и легко игнорируя раздражённого Олега, всё должно однажды вернуться в норму.

_Нужно только подождать, правда?_


End file.
